


Hard Corn Porn

by medichka_shani



Series: Манагеры [2]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sequel, Thriller, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: второй сезон порнофильма. Сиквел к макси «Queen City Blues»; modern!AU, флафф, триллер, драма.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Китахара

1\. Looking for the summer

С утра Ригальдо разбудил кот, жующий ему волосы.

Он выругался, сонно отмахиваясь. Симбу это ничуть не смутило – он уместил обе лапы на лопатки Ригальдо и выверенным движением вспрыгнул ему на спину, по ощущениям – вдавив позвоночник в обратную сторону. 

– Тварь, – пробурчал Ригальдо. Кот весил, наверное, целую тонну. Он неторопливо прошелся и сел на задницу, словно говоря: я здесь, и я от тебя не отстану.  
– Только попробуй выпустить когти, – Ригальдо приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Комната была пронизана солнечными лучами. На деревянной стене причудливо танцевали пятна света и тени от листьев. 

Исли спал рядом, натянув подушку на голову. Его спина была совсем голой, одеяло сползло до пояса, и на белой коже дрожал золотой солнечный луч. Ригальдо зажмурился, а потом, быстро наклонившись, прижался губами к этому пятну. От Исли остро и сладко пахло разогревшимся телом, почти выветрившимся дезодорантом и вчерашним сексом, и его кожа была соленой и теплой, и будто напитанной солнцем.

Исли чертовски много работал в последние дни. Даже перед сном он общался по скайпу с какими-то японцами, при этом на нем был пиджак, галстук и выглаженная рубашка, а ниже пояса – одни только плавки, которые Ригальдо стащил с него, как только Исли обрубил связь. Потом они исступленно занимались любовью в каких-то невообразимых позах, сплетаясь в шевелящийся клубок, как две змеи, подстегиваемые жарой и возбуждением, а после так и заснули в обнимку. Сейчас, глядя на голую спину Исли, Ригальдо ощутил, как у него встает. Он знал: если приподнять одеяло, то между твердых ягодиц Исли все будет скользким от смазки, а вход – растянутым, слегка припухшим и нежным. Соблазн навалиться на горячую спину и вставить «по накатанной», разбудить Исли, втрахивая его в постель, был неописуем. Ригальдо не сомневался: на его месте тот так бы и сделал. Но вот какая штука: Исли действительно уставал. Было бы свинством не давать ему отдыхать.

Симба опять воодушевленно заорал над плечом, и Ригальдо со вздохом скинул его на пол и поискал в постели трусы.

По сравнению с Исли ему повезло больше.

Он был в отпуске.

Когда он, зевая, спустился в кухню, Симба ловко запулил ему под ноги миску, как шайбу в ворота, а сам остался караулить под стулом, обмахиваясь хвостом. Ригальдо наклонился и вытащил этого провокатора, с удовольствием встряхнул его тяжелую тушку.

Кот выгнул шею и аккуратно прихватил за большой палец острыми, как у акулы, зубами.

– Говнюк, – сказал Ригальдо, трепля его за складку на загривке. – Тираннозавр.

Кот был тираннозавром, самым настоящим, он жрал с утра до ночи, а когда бывал сыт, то грыз что-нибудь из любви к искусству: фольгу, пледы, ботинки – куда там щенку ротвейлера. К Ригальдо он относился без всякого почтения, пытаясь помыкать им, как рабом. При этом он почему-то приходил в восторг при виде Исли, и, стоило тому появиться в поле зрения, терся о него, урчал и норовил запрыгнуть на руки. Ригальдо говорил себе, что не обижается и не ревнует, но обижался и ревновал: это все-таки был его кот.

Насыпав Симбе целую гору корма, он сварил кофе и вышел на веранду. Сел на ступенях, жмурясь на утреннее солнце.

Он взял отпуск через неделю после скандального повышения – не потому, что боялся косых взглядов, а чтобы закончить уже, наконец, с переездом. Исли воодушевился, аккуратно намекая на возможность куда-нибудь улететь. Ригальдо наотрез отказался, выпихнув Исли обратно в работу – надо же было готовиться к «блицкригу» против Римуто, – и целых семь дней вел очень странное и немного растительное существование в доме на озере. В их доме. 

Он сделал маленький глоток и положил ладонь на нагретое солнцем дерево, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не погладить ступени.

Ему было немного неловко, что он так по-детски влюблен в дом – с его идеальной планировкой, уютной деревянной отделкой и стеклянными стенами, стирающими грань между комнатами и лесом. Он втайне обожал и высокие потолки, и минимализм, создающий впечатление пустого пространства. Иногда по утрам, когда он вот так спускался вниз и варил кофе, а потом долго стоял с чашкой у прозрачной стены, глядя на рыже-красные сосны и просвечивающее за ними темно-синее озеро, у него внутри появлялся непонятный холодок – от томительного ощущения невозможности, незаслуженности этого счастья.

Как всегда, когда чашка опустела ровно наполовину, сверху спустился Исли.

Он неторопливо уселся Ригальдо за спину, просунул ему руки под мышки и уткнулся лицом в шею. 

– Миссис Фёрст, а где мой кофе?

Ригальдо мысленно перебрал варианты ответов, среди которых безусловно лидировало «иди в жопу», но, опасаясь, что это может быть воспринято как предложение, протянул назад свою чашку, позволяя сделать глоток. 

– Ого, – Исли снова потерся о него носом. – Недели терпения в «Макдоналдс»?   
– К нам приедут, – веско сказал Ригальдо. – Сегодня. 

Исли фыркнул. 

– Так ведь не с утра. Зная Лаки, могу предположить, что он только к обеду проснется...  
– Зная Клэр, – перебил его Ригальдо, – я могу гарантировать, что она привезет его вовремя.   
– Ну, – Исли прижался к спине, обманчиво-мягкий и теплый, – машины у них нет, а если график автобусов не врет, то утро все равно в нашем распоряжении… Если хочешь...  
– Иди в жопу, – не удержался Ригальдо. Без огонька, больше для порядка. – Такая фигня, как в офисе, больше не повторится. Никто и никогда больше не застигнет меня врасплох. 

Исли прихватил его губами за ухо. 

– Проехали, – твердо сказал Ригальдо, поднимая плечо. – Просто проехали, Исли. 

Уверенный, что тот будет настаивать, он был удивлен, когда Исли убрал с его груди руки и сказал:   
– Хорошо.

Когда Исли выпрямился и стащил через голову футболку, удивление Ригальдо сменилось беспокойством. Исли стоял на веранде в одних шортах – необыкновенно красивый, облитый солнцем – и последовательно стаскивал кеды. 

– Какого черта ты делаешь? – спросил Ригальдо, когда из одежды на Исли остались только трусы.   
– Хочу немного освежиться. Пойдешь со мной?  
– Купаться в озере? – Ригальдо передернуло. – Этого еще не хватало.   
– Твой внутренний пуританин не одобряет?  
– Конечно, это херовая идея! Я читал в интернете о зараженности водоемов. Кишечные инфекции, гепатит и всякие инфузории. И хищные рыбы, и птицы, больные глистами и бешенством, и пиявки...  
– И зомби-бобры в кустах. Я все помню.   
– Нет, правда, – Ригальдо тоже поднялся на ноги. – Слушай, мы так не договаривались, когда выбирали дом. Там могут быть коряги у берега, и стебли лилий...  
– Детка, – перебил его Исли. Он уже спустился с крыльца и теперь стоял на земле, осторожно притоптывая босой ногой по хвое, усыпавшей дорожку к озеру. – Если, покупая дом возле озера, ты надеялся только любоваться им в окно, то не стоило тратить ресурсы. Проще было поклеить в лофте фотообои. 

Он скрутил волосы в небрежный узел и, развернувшись, легко зашагал по дорожке, скрывшись через секунду в высоких папоротниках, порыжевших с приближением осени.

Под ноги Ригальдо с урчанием ткнулся кот.

– Ну не еблан ли? – в сердцах спросил у него Ригальдо, пристроив на перила свою опустевшую чашку. – Проще было по-быстрому трахнуться. А теперь следи вот, чтобы он там не утоп!

 

***

 

Когда, заперев дом и миновав папоротники, Ригальдо спустился к деревянным мосткам, Исли уже плавал в нескольких метрах от берега. Ригальдо придирчиво осмотрелся, но нигде не наблюдалось ни бешеных птиц, ни зомби-бобров, и он дошел до самого края мостков и присел там на корточки. 

– Не холодно? – на всякий случай спросил он у Исли. – Ногу не сведет?  
– Вода теплая, – не колеблясь, ответил Исли. – Потрогай. 

Ригальдо скривился, и Исли, пожав плечами, широкими гребками отплыл от берега. Глядя, как он спокойно и уверенно двигается в темной воде, Ригальдо только вздохнул.

Лес вокруг исходил птичьими трелями, солнце приятно грело голую кожу. Пахло сосновой смолой, озером и водяными растениями, папоротником и влажной землей. Последние дни августа выдались томительно-жаркими. Дальний берег озера топорщился частоколом сосен, а здесь, на этом берегу, широкие еловые лапы спускались к самой воде. Мелкие заводи заросли тростником и рогозом, над лилиями вились стрекозы.

Исли пару раз сплавал на глубину и вернулся, и теперь откровенно наслаждался купанием – лег на спину и расслабился, чуть заметно двигая руками в воде, потом вдруг перевернулся, втянул воздух и ушел под воду. Его не было довольно долго, а потом он вынырнул, шумно и с удовольствием отфыркиваясь и мотая головой. Узел из волос развалился, и длинные белые хвосты стелились за ним по воде. 

Ригальдо украдкой сунул руку в воду. Она была теплой и пахла пыльцой и медом. Он поколебался и спустил ноги с мостков. Бледные голые стопы как будто светились на фоне темного дна. 

– Иди ко мне, – произнес Исли, вдруг оказавшись совсем рядом. Задумавшись, Ригальдо и не заметил, как тот подплыл к самым мосткам. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Иди, – повторил Исли настойчивее. – Мне скучно.

Он в два гребка оказался еще ближе и положил руку на колено Ригальдо. Тот дернулся: рука была холодной и мокрой, но Исли придвинулся вплотную и обнял его голени. 

– Не вздумай стащить меня прямо в одежде, – процедил Ригальдо, на всякий случай извлекая из кармана ключи.   
– Так сними ее, – просто сказал Исли. Он смотрел снизу вверх и вдруг украдкой приложился губами к колену. Этого хватило, чтобы Ригальдо с необыкновенной ясностью вспомнил все утренние фантазии. – Не бойся. Я тебя подстрахую. 

Ригальдо закатил глаза.

– Вы слишком много мните о себе, мистер Фёрст. 

Он поднял руки, стаскивая футболку, прилипшую к вспотевшей спине, стянул шорты и махнул Исли, чтобы отплыл, а потом набрал воздуха и соскользнул с мостков в воду, погрузившись сразу по шею. 

После жары вода показалась внезапно обжигающе-свежей и в то же время какой-то густой. Ригальдо сперва забарахтался, а потом выправился и поплыл. 

Исли позади громко свистнул. Ригальдо задрал подбородок.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Исли с удивлением. – Я думал, ты не умеешь плавать. В вашем кукурузном Эймсе ведь нет...  
– ...рек, прудов и других сомнительных водоемов? – едко перебил Ригальдо. – Не дури. Маргарет заставляла меня ходить в школьный бассейн. 

Он сжал губы и сосредоточился, привыкая. Ногам было холодно – у дна вода не успела прогреться, а может, где-то там били холодные ключи, зато руки с удовольствием рассекали широкий теплый слой. Телу было хорошо. Ригальдо ощутил удивительную легкость и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. 

Они немного покружили друг напротив друга, как две акулы, потом Ригальдо рискнул предложить к берегу наперегонки. Сложно было сказать, кто из них выиграл, потому что Исли слегка увяз в водорослях. Потом, уже вдали от берега, Исли внезапно окликнул Ригальдо. Он обернулся – и тут же получил в лицо волну пахнущих тиной брызг. Они попали в нос, в глаза, даже в рот, и Ригальдо, мигом вспомнив об инфузориях, принялся яростно отплевываться. 

– Сука! – выдохнул он, проморгавшись, и послал назад ответную волну. Конечно же, Исли ждал, и, конечно же, он предусмотрительно закрылся, а потом исподтишка снова плеснул в лицо. Ригальдо взревел и стал брызгать в его сторону с утроенным рвением. Они еще несколько минут обливались и хохотали, постепенно выгребая на глубину, а потом Исли, сделав загадочное лицо, резко ушел под воду. 

Ригальдо мгновенно догадался, что за этим может последовать и не стал ждать, пока Исли попытается стащить с него трусы, а решительно набрал воздуха и тоже нырнул. 

Вода сомкнулась над головой, перед глазами взметнулся водоворот мелких пузырьков. Уши слегка заложило. Он сделал широкий гребок и опустился еще ниже. Под ним было дно, холодное, темно-зеленое, с которого вверх тянулись зеленовато-коричневые стебли озерных растений, от движений ног снизу взметнулся черный торфяной осадок. Между стеблей стайками шмыгали крошечные рыбки. Надув щеки – воздуха не хватало, – Ригальдо поднял голову. Солнце светило через золотистую толщу воды, разбиваясь столбами света, в ней покачивались какие-то мелкие частички. А потом на мгновение все заслонила тень – это проплыл Исли; Ригальдо разглядел, как двигаются в пронизанной солнцем воде его длинные ноги, а волосы колышутся вокруг головы, как корона, и успел подумать, что в жизни не видел такой красоты. 

Он оттолкнулся от дна, и пробкой вылетел на поверхность, и снова забарахтался, с наслаждением глотая сырой и сладко пахнущий воздух. Его сильно развернули за плечо, и Ригальдо увидел Исли. Тот, ни слова не говоря, повлек его к берегу. Ригальдо не возражал, продолжая глубоко дышать, но когда впереди замаячила окруженная соснами заводь, положил ладонь на затылок Исли. Они словно зависли напротив друг друга, едва шевеля ногами в воде. 

– Все в порядке? – спросил Исли. Его ресницы слиплись и торчали мокрыми иголками, глаза смотрели виновато-встревоженно, и, глядя в эти глаза, Ригальдо испытал порыв его поцеловать. Поэтому он потянулся вперед и осторожно ткнулся губами в щеку Исли. 

Исли как будто только того и ждал – жадно обхватил ладонями лицо, и Ригальдо чуть было не ушел с головой в воду, увлекая его за собой. Они поцеловались – на губах отчетливо ощущался вкус озерной воды, но Ригальдо уже не думал об инфузориях. Под водой Исли был совсем не холодным, а вовсе даже горячим и твердым, весь – плечи, руки, живот. Он привлек Ригальдо к себе и крепко обнял, прижал свободной рукой. Ригальдо обхватил ногами его талию и только тут опомнился.

– Перестань, – сказал он, пытаясь отстраниться. – Увидят же. 

Исли запрокинул голову и прищурился.

– Кто, зомби-бобры? – нетерпеливо спросил он. – Не дури. Здесь никого нет. 

Ригальдо подозрительно оглядел сосны на берегу и заросли осоки, одновременно пытаясь держаться на плаву. Исли дышал ему в ухо и неспешно греб правой рукой. 

– Утонем, – счел своим долгом предупредить Ригальдо. Исли подпихнул его вверх, усадил к себе на бедра удобнее. А потом в два медленных гребка приблизился к берегу и выпрямился там, где ему было по плечи, очевидно, нащупав ногами дно.  
– Стоишь? – зачем-то спросил Ригальдо.  
– Стою, – согласился Исли – и в подтверждение своих слов упруго толкнулся вверх напрягшимся членом и запустил обе руки Ригальдо в трусы. Он так и держал его на своих бедрах, поглаживая по ягодицам. Ригальдо смотрел на него сверху вниз и чувствовал, как истаивают все аргументы об антисанитарии и возможных свидетелях, и что он сам плавится от близости тела Исли, растворяется в невозможно теплой воде. Мокрый Исли улыбался самым краешком губ. Его горячий член, высунувшийся из трусов, тыкался Ригальдо в мошонку толстой гладкой головкой. Вода удивительным образом и скрадывала, и усиливала ощущения.  
– Если нас запалят, мы не будем спать в одной комнате месяц, – счел своим долгом предупредить Ригальдо. И в тот же миг Исли разжал руки, и Ригальдо съехал по нему вниз. Он успел ощутить лютую смесь облегчения и разочарования, прежде чем Исли развернул его спиной к себе и сдернул под водой трусы до колен. Ригальдо повернул голову, и их губы встретились. Они целовались жадно, мокро и торопливо.   
– Расслабься, я все равно не вставлю без смазки, – с легким сожалением сказал Исли. – По крайней мере, не в воде. 

Его ладонь легла на член Ригальдо и плотно обхватила. Ригальдо выдохнул, когда Исли потер большим пальцем головку и сдвинул кожу к стволу. Он завел руку назад, придержался за твердое напряженное бедро. Член Исли тыкался ему в зад, терся между ягодиц и давил на дырку, и Ригальдо толкался ему навстречу, сходя с ума от этих упругих и легких движений. Он плотно свел ноги, чтобы соприкосновение было сильнее, он тонул в запахе озера, сосен и прерывистом дыхании над ухом. Он прекрасно понимал, почему Исли выбрал такую позу. Появись кто на берегу – и им было бы проще расцепиться.

Он порывисто обернулся и обнял Исли за шею, успев рассмотреть удивление в его глазах, и накрыл ладонью оба их члена. 

– Давай, – приказал он сквозь зубы, и Исли послушно двинул бедрами вперед. Они толкались и ерзали друг по другу, их члены терлись в кулаке, а потом Исли до боли сжал руки на его ягодицах – и Ригальдо с облегчением кончил в озерную воду. А спустя всего пару секунд член Исли в его руке тоже выдал свой залп.

 

***

 

– Купались? – благодушно спросил Лаки. – Как водичка? Я как раз говорил Клэр, что хотел бы вытащить вас на спот на следующей неделе. Серфинг в сентябре-августе – самое то.

Они с Клэр сидели на ступенях веранды с такими огромными рюкзачищами, как будто не просто приехали на уикенд к родственникам, а собрались провести неделю на маршброске по Каскадным горам. 

Увидев их, Ригальдо сбился с шага. К счастью, заводь, где они развлекались, находилась в стороне от их дома и была надежно укрыта кустами и елями. Иначе бы он еще на подходе сгорел от стыда.

– Водичка отличная, – широко усмехнулся Исли. – Никаких хищников, инфузорий и зомби. Простите, Клэр, я не совсем одет. 

Он подобрал свои тряпки, лежащие на ступеньках, и натянул шорты прямо на мокрые трусы. Ригальдо захотелось отвесить ему пинка. 

– Завидую я некоторым, – громко сказал Лаки. – Тем, которые в отпуске. Хорошо отдыхается? 

Ригальдо ждал, что Исли привычно отшутится, но тот вдруг обернулся, глянул через плечо. Ригальдо набрал полную грудь воздуха и оглядел всех по очереди – Клэр, Лаки, Исли, выскочившего на веранду Симбу, свой новый дом и высокие сосны у озера. И, расправив плечи, неловко признался:

– Отдыхается хорошо.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Брачные игры земных обитателей

Потом Ригальдо не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, как он на это согласился. 

Вначале все было более-менее прилично: прогулка по лесу, загорание и барбекю. Немного неловко, но не настолько, как ожидалось. Исли как-то очень непринужденно провел экскурсию по «фазенде»: предупредительно показал Клэр гостевую спальню, продемонстрировал вид на озеро, похвастался режимами «умного дома» и увел всех жарить мясо на задний двор. И дальше так и остался в центре внимания – спрашивал, отвечал, шутил, отпускал беззлобные подколки. Ригальдо помалкивал и радовался, что может не изображать радушного хозяина, и только поражался, откуда у Исли столько энтузиазма. Лаки, не затыкаясь, болтал о грядущем заходе серфингистов. Клэр, подначиваемая Исли, вдруг поделилась уморительно смешной историей о злоключениях младших медсестер. 

Ригальдо заводил разговор всего три раза – придирчиво выспросил у Лаки, как начался учебный год в колледже, зачем-то рассказал Клэр, какой забавный твиттер ведет местная полиция, и в голос выругался, когда во время прогулки Лаки разбежался и с медвежьим ревом сиганул с мостков в воду, обдав всех брызгами. 

Позже они сидели на шезлонгах вокруг гриля и пили пиво. Лаки время от времени встряхивал мокрыми волосами, Клэр скупыми движениями втирала ему в обгоревшую спину крем. На ней была простая черная майка и джинсовые шорты, и пару раза Ригальдо замечал, как рука Лаки украдкой ложится на ее голую коленку. 

– Ай, – сказал Лаки, и Ригальдо понял, что Клэр его ущипнула, а потом наклонилась и что-то сказала на ухо. Когда она отстранилась, вид у Лаки был сконфуженный, как у наказанного ученика. Потирая пострадавшее место, Лаки брякнул:   
– Кстати, из-за вас я пропустил первую в колледже вечеринку.   
– Ты ничего не потерял, – уверенно сказала Клэр.

Исли, переворачивающий мясо на гриле, фыркнул.

– Ну, не сказал бы. Вообще-то там бывает интересно. «Буффало», «Эстафета», «Топкий орешек», «Синдром Туретта»...

Ригальдо едва не поперхнулся и посмотрел на него с осуждением. 

– «Бир-понг», – неожиданно сказала Клэр и поболтала пивом в своей бутылке.   
– Ты ходишь на такие вечеринки? – прищурился Исли.  
– Иногда, – спокойно ответила Клэр. – Редко.

Лаки гыкнул.

– Спорим, я знаю, кто никогда ни на одной не был.   
– Херню не пори, – беззлобно огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Ты еще пел «Кумбайя» в скаутском лагере, когда такие же придурки пытались развести меня на алкотур.  
– И как, успешно? – снова подал голос Исли. Ригальдо раздражала его безмятежная улыбка. Вот так потеряешь рядом с ним бдительность – и незаметно окажешься в озере без трусов. Он с удовольствием рявкнул бы, чтобы Фёрсты от него отвязались, но Клэр смотрела с искренним интересом, и Ригальдо произнес как можно весомее:  
– В соревнованиях на скорость я обставлю любого.  
– А на выносливость? – поднял бровь Исли. – А на смекалку?..  
– «Я никогда не», – вдруг сказала Клэр. И пояснила, пожав плечами и почему-то глядя в лицо Ригальдо: – Моя любимая игра. Она смешная. И в нее можно играть вообще без алкоголя.   
– Без алкоголя неинтересно, – разочарованно сказал Лаки. – Жаль, что у нас все равно нет ничего крепче пива.  
– Ну почему же, – сказал Исли. Он обошел шезлонги и встал за спиной у Ригальдо. Это он правильно – Ригальдо хотелось слегка его стукнуть. – У нас все есть. Вы что хотите: джин, ром, ликер или текилу?  
– Давайте шоты! – подмигнул Лаки. И завертел головой: – Никто не против?..

Ригальдо закатил глаза. 

– Надеюсь, тут всем есть двадцать один.

 

***

 

– Я никогда не катался на серфе, – отважно сказал Лаки и в одиночестве выпил.  
– Боже, ну хватит уже, – не удержался Ригальдо. – Были уже дайвинг, сноуборд и парашют!  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, мальчик хвастается, – поддразнил Исли и задумчиво поглядел на закатное небо. – Ладно. Я никогда не надевал юбку.  
– Это слишком просто, – сказала Клэр, опрокидывая шот. – И... Лаки, ты что?..  
– Мама заставляла меня петь в гавайской юбке. Исли, как всегда, бьет ниже пояса. Теперь ты, Клэр.  
– Я никогда не курила в школьном туалете.  
– Я себя чувствую таким старым, – вздохнул Исли, когда они с Ригальдо синхронно выпили.   
– Мы уже бросили, – хмуро уточнил Ригальдо. Он повертел в пальцах крошечный стакан и решился: – Я никогда не боялся Фредди.  
– Сука! – вскинулся Лаки. От неожиданности все рассмеялись. – Я боялся! В той части, где парня всосало в кровать! А он включал мне «Кошмары» на ночь.   
– Черт, – вдруг сказал Исли. – Я думал, что ты прикалываешься. Как стыдно! Не надо было заставлять тебя пересматривать.  
– Да я чуть не начал тогда писаться! Так, проехали. Я никогда не целовался на первом свидании.

«Началось», – подумал Ригальдо. 

Выпили, искоса переглядываясь, вчетвером.

– Какое прекрасное единство решительных и смелых людей, – довольно сказал Исли. – Я никогда не мыл полы. 

Клэр поставила шот на стол одновременно с Ригальдо. Он закатил глаза. Исли чуть ли не силой заставил его нанять приходящую домработницу. «Мне тридцать шесть, – серьезно сказал он, – и я не хочу тратить ни одного часа своей жизни, ползая с тряпкой вместо того, чтобы провести это время с тобой». Ригальдо помялся и согласился, договорившись, что домработница не будет приезжать к ним по выходным. Ей было сорок пять, и ее звали Джоанна. Кажется, она их шипперила. Во всяком случае, уже на третий день Исли нашел оставленный им персиковый пирог. 

– Ну, говори! – поторопил Лаки Клэр.  
– Я никогда не брила мужчине живот, – серьезно сказала Клэр. И быстро выпила. 

Ригальдо едва не перевернул бутылку. 

Лаки моргал. 

– Предоперационная обработка, – пояснила Клэр, отдышавшись.   
– Можно вопрос, – медленно спросил Исли, подняв палец. – Имеется в виду любой живот, и свой собственный, или какого-нибудь дру...   
– Другой живот. Для чистоты эксперимента.  
– А. Ну, все равно, – сказал Исли, пожав плечами. И выпил. 

Ригальдо зажмурился. Он знал, что теперь зачахнет от ревности. 

– Я никогда не пел коту, когда никто не видит, – громко сказал Исли. Ригальдо показал ему средний палец.   
– Давай уж, пей, – усмехнулся Исли. 

Ригальдо опрокинул в себя разбавленный колой ром. 

– Я никогда не делал пирсинг, – сказал он, подумав, что надо бы притормозить.  
– Смысл называть то, чего никто не делал, – фыркнул Исли.  
– Вообще-то... – подал голос Лаки.   
– Давай, пей, – быстро сказала Клэр.   
– Ты делал? – Исли поднял брови. – Когда ты успел?  
– Это был акт протеста два года назад.  
– А почему я не видел твой акт протеста?..

Клэр прикрыла лицо. Ее плечи содрогались.

– Он на таком месте, которое не всем показывают, – замялся Лаки.

В повисшей тишине Исли шокированно произнес:  
– Боже, какой ты у меня дурачок!

Теперь уже ржали все. Темнело, солнце опустилось за лесом. Исли подкинул растопку в костер. 

– Какие вы гнусные, – нежно сказал Лаки. – Вот вам за это. Я никогда не спал с мужчиной.  
– Лаки!.. Ну что за фигня!  
– Давайте-давайте, не стесняйтесь. 

«Маленький говнюк», – мрачно подумал Ригальдо. Он неожиданно почувствовал пьяное смущение, хотя что могло быть глупее. Все знают, что он спит с мужиком, вот тем, который сидит напротив и пьет свой шот насмешливо и довольно. 

Клэр поставила свой стакан на стол и вытерла губы.

– Мне кажется, пора тормо...  
– Последний ход! – заторопился Лаки.  
– Сейчас не твоя очередь!   
– Все равно! Дабы никто не упрекнул нас в сексизме! Я никогда не спал с женщиной!

Он торжествующе опрокинул в себя шот и громко ухнул.

«Да блядь. Приехали», – подумал Ригальдо. Он наблюдал за тем, как неторопливо пьет Исли, а потом ставит шот на стол и сцепляет пальцы в замок.   
«Соврать при всех? Не соврать?»

Он посмотрел на слабую улыбку на лице Исли и понял: если он соврет, то, когда дети уедут, это станет бесконечным поводом для стеба.

– Я пропускаю, – мрачно сказал он, помешав в костре угли. Ему казалось, что к нему прилипли взгляды трех пар глаз.

Как он и думал, у Фёрста-младшего не было ни намека на такт.

– Да ладно? – сказал он, тараща глаза. – Что, никогда-никогда? Ни разу?

Ригальдо встал.

– Все, с меня хватит. Развлекайтесь дальше. 

Было приятно наблюдать, как с лица Исли сползает безмятежность. 

Он еще мельком успел подумать пьяную раздраженную мысль о том, что закроется в спальне до понедельника, прежде чем Клэр произнесла: 

– Шот.

И, выжав в ром сок лайма, сделала долгий глоток. 

– А? – округлил глаза Лаки. – Ты чего?  
– А я встречалась с девушкой, – негромко сказала Клэр. – С Джин. Правила игры соблюдены.

Не часто Ригальдо доводилось видеть такие обалдевшие рожи.

– Я не знал, – Лаки потупился. – Ты не говорила.   
– Некоторые вещи не хочется обсуждать, – Клэр дернула плечом – наверное, стала замерзать в майке. Она обвела взглядом ошарашенные лица присутствующих и, сдвинув светлые брови, спросила: – Что-то не так?  
– Нет, что ты, – быстрее всех отмер Исли. – Мы ничего не имеем против.   
– Хорошо, – Клэр серьезно кивнула, собрала стаканы и встала, лишь самую малость пошатнувшись. – Может быть, тогда на этом закончим?

Ригальдо захотелось ей поаплодировать.

– Мисс, разрешите вам помочь, – галантно сказал Исли и забрал у нее посуду. – А то двор немного неровный. 

Когда они поднялись на веранду, Лаки ткнул Ригальдо в бок.

– Мужик, мы друзья?..  
– Друзья, – Ригальдо пихнул кулаком в ответ. А потом не удержался и щелкнул балбеса по лбу: – Береги девушку. Она у тебя офигенная. 

 

***

 

То, что Лаки принял его завет близко к сердцу, Ригальдо понял, когда заглянул на кухню примерно через час. До этого они лениво смотрели в гостиной какой-то очередной слэшер, а Симба топтался в темноте по коленям. У Ригальдо не было сил сосредоточиться на фильме, после алкоголя он впал в сонную апатию. Лаки и Клэр, втиснувшиеся в одно кресло, тоже больше шептались, чем следили за сюжетом. Исли расслабленно молчал.

Потом Лаки и Клэр пообещали принести сока и пропали.

– Пойду посмотрю, где они заблудились, – сказал Ригальдо, которого мучила жажда.

Свет во всем доме, даже на кухне, был выключен. За холодильником громко возились. 

– Клэр, – Лаки говорил с характерными паузами. – Давай, когда все уснут, сходим на озеро.  
– Утонем, дурачок. Ты же пьян.  
– Никто и не сказал, что надо именно плавать. Ты только представь. Ночь, луна... и мы.  
– Это неудобно, – сказала Клэр со странным сожалением. – Нас точно заметят. Что скажет мистер Фёрст?..  
– Будет в восторге, – мурлыкнул Лаки, и приросший к полу Ригальдо почувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет. – Исли любит, чтобы всем было хорошо.   
– Перестань.  
– Ну что ты такая. Такая серьезная, как... Как Ригальдо.   
– Зато ты ведешь себя как подросток, – сердито зашептала Клэр. – Лаки, мне неудобно. Они умные и взрослые, а мы будем тискаться у них на глазах. Они никогда бы...  
– Я тебя люблю. 

Ригальдо медленно отступил в коридор. Деревянный пол предательски скрипнул. 

– Там кто-то ходит.  
– Это кот, – пробормотал Лаки. – Всего лишь их кот. Поцелуй меня. 

Когда Ригальдо, крадучись, вышел в гостиную, его уши горели. Он чувствовал одновременно стыд и возбуждение.

С ума сойти можно.

Он молча сел в темноте под бок Исли. 

– Что, сок закончился? – хмыкнул Исли. – Или тебя выставили с кухни?..  
– У меня есть предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться, – негромко сказал Ригальдо, почесывая его за ухом. – Мы прямо сейчас поднимаемся и идем в спальню. 

 

***

 

Вопреки обещаниям не ржать, не смеяться Исли не мог.

– То есть, – сказал он, нахохотавшись, после того как они поднялись в спальню и Ригальдо донес до него свою скромную просьбу, – ты хочешь устроить им «романтический вечер»? Ты совсем пьян или в тебе вдруг проявилась мужская гетеросексуальная солидарность?   
– А что такого? – немедленно ощетинился Ригальдо.   
– Привет, – Исли сидел на их широченной постели, поджав под себя ноги, и смотрел с искренним недоумением. – Я думал, ты идейно против ночных купаний. Антисанитария, опять же... 

Ригальдо набрал полную грудь воздуха... и невнятно произнес:

– Ну, было довольно неплохо.  
– Что-что?  
– В озере, – четко сказал Ригальдо. – Было неплохо. Я думаю, никому не будет вреда, если они... покупаются, пока нас нет.  
– Ночью, голые, только озеро и луна, – поддразнил Исли. – Пока старые дядюшки будут чинно спать наверху. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему родной племянник уважает твое мнение больше моего собственного, – Исли похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой. – Ладно, будем считать, уболтал. 

Ригальдо стоял, насупившись, и собирался обидеться. 

– Иди сюда, – мягко позвал Исли. – У меня тоже есть, чего тебе предложить. 

Он выключил прикроватный свет, и комната погрузилась в теплые сумерки. Ригальдо запер дверь на защелку, а после на ощупь двинулся к кровати.

Они целовались очень неторопливо. Исли тянул его за руку, и Ригальдо поддался, позволил увлечь себя на постель. Весь выпитый алкоголь сделал его податливым и разомлевшим. Днем он был железно уверен, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет заниматься сексом, когда в доме посторонние люди – ему на всю жизнь хватило Люсиэлы, ебаный стыд. Однако здесь и сейчас, за закрытой дверью и в темной комнате, чувствуя, как Исли мнет в пальцах один его сосок и вылизывает другой, он думал о том, что может себе это позволить. У него мелькнула мысль, что надо бы предупредить: они не намерены сегодня спускаться вниз... Он подумал о том, что Лаки и Клэр там черт знает чем сейчас заняты, и его бросило в жар. Член стоял, будто каменный. Когда Исли стиснул его через шорты, Ригальдо замычал.

– Мне надо в душ, – пробормотал он с закрытыми глазами. – Я быстро, обещаю.  
– Мы сегодня уже купались, – не сразу ответил Исли, прижимая его к кровати. Он вылез из своей одежды и стащил с Ригальдо трусы. Его губы скользили вдоль живота. – Будь добр, не мешай мне.

Он заставил Ригальдо развести ноги – широко, очень широко – и подсунул ему подушку под ягодицы. Мягко поцеловал налившийся член, собрал языком выступившую смазку, покатал в пальцах яйца. И, пристроившись поудобнее, принялся медленно, с расстановкой вылизывать, вытворяя своим языком и губами такое, о чем никому не признаешься в самой откровенной игре.

В окно сочился густой, ароматный ночной воздух, где-то в лесу ухала сова. На озере вроде бы кто-то со смехом плескался, а может быть, это только казалось. Исли время от времени прерывался, чтобы перевести дыхание, трахал Ригальдо согнутыми пальцами, безжалостно нажимая на простату. Наконец, проведя языком вдоль длины члена до самой головки, он приподнялся, дернул Ригальдо к себе и навис сверху. К этому времени Ригальдо уже запихал в рот угол одеяла, чтобы не орать.

– Не думал, что после этих шотов тебя разберет такая сицилийская страсть, – донеслось до Ригальдо вместе с шуршанием вскрываемой упаковки презервативов.  
– Господи, заткнись, – сказал Ригальдо, кусая губы. – Я никогда не думал... Вообще никогда не!.. 

Он закрыл глаза и взгромоздил ноги на плечи Исли, чувствуя себя счастливым и пьяным.

«Сицилийская страсть» царила этим летом везде.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Царица полей

Однажды за завтраком Ригальдо сказал:   
– Мне нужно съездить в Эймс.

Он сообщил это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, не отрывая глаз от сковороды, на которой скворчал бекон. Исли, уже повязавший салфетку и занятый намазыванием масла на тост, замер с ножом в руке. 

– Что-то случилось? 

Он посмотрел в спину Ригальдо, колдовавшего у плиты в прямом черном фартуке. Волосы Ригальдо были еще влажными после душа, он благоухал на всю кухню туалетной водой. С утра они успели как следует размяться во второй гостевой спальне, оборудованной под «качалку». Исли все же купил и поставил в доме несколько тренажеров, и, хотя Ригальдо ворчал, что не собирается бросать свой любимый зал на окраине города, с беговой дорожки по утрам его теперь было не согнать. 

Исли подозревал, что все аргументы про «абонемент» – всего лишь попытка «переключиться», отгородиться от него лично, найти возможность побыть одному в нон-стоп марафоне «Дом – “Нордвуд”». Не зря же Ригальдо не приглашал его на свои тренировки и не соглашался перебраться в элитный комплекс, который посещал Исли. Исли терпел, как и появившуюся осенью привычку Ригальдо иногда по часу зависать с ноутбуком в кофейне, пошучивая про американскую независимость и анальное рабство. Ригальдо огрызался, но с тренировок старался возвращаться не задерживаясь. И вот теперь, пожалуйста – ему нужно в Эймс.

– Ничего не случилось, – Ригальдо плюхнул на тарелку перед ним омлет с беконом и помидорами, обильно сдобренный черным перцем. – Мне позвонил риэлтор – надо что-то решать с домом Маргарет.   
– А что конкретно ты хочешь решать в этом Эймсе? – осторожно спросил Исли, нарезая омлет. – Насколько я понимаю, дом можно выставить на продажу и из Сиэтла. 

На сковороде снова что-то зашипело, Ригальдо выругался, схватившись голой рукой за горячее, цапнул прихватку. 

– Я не уверен, что уже готов его продавать, – хмуро сказал он и взмахнул сковородкой, пытаясь, по всей видимости, перевернуть на весу блин. – Это ее дом, там много ее вещей, понимаешь?   
– Понимаю, – сказал Исли, глядя в окно. Он вспомнил, как через три года после смерти родных продавал семейный особняк в Белвью. Как аккуратно разговаривал об этом с племянниками и получил единодушное согласие. Ко дню продажи там не было вообще никаких вещей – все, что не имело для Лаки и Присциллы какой-то наследственной ценности, Исли просто скопом отдал в Армию Спасения. Он прекрасно понимал, почему тогда, зимой, Ригальдо так жутко «накрыло».   
– Ну вот, – хмуро продолжил Ригальдо и перевернул блин вилкой. – Я еду туда, чтобы на него посмотреть. И... навестить Маргарет, я ведь с того дня больше не был на кладбище, а прошло уже девять месяцев, это просто свинство с моей стороны...

У него вдруг стал какой-то напряженный, очень взвинченный голос. Исли испугался, что за деловитыми попытками стряпать завтрак притаился какой-нибудь пиздец, как зимой, и быстро сказал:   
– Нет проблем. Можно ехать в ближайшие выходные. Я позвоню Люсиэле, она нам закажет билеты.

Перед ним шлепнулась покосившаяся башня из блинчиков, сдобренных кленовым сиропом. 

– Нам? – переспросил Ригальдо и, отключив вытяжку, наконец уселся напротив. Он взял приборы, но не спешил приступить к завтраку. – Нет, слушай... Я поеду один. 

«Угу, разбежался», – подумал Исли. 

– Поедем вместе, – твердо сказал он. – Я никогда не был в центральных штатах. Устрой мне экскурсию в сердце страны. 

Ригальдо молчал, отводя глаза. 

Кленовый сироп на языке Исли вдруг стал отдавать неприятной горечью. Он потянулся за кофе, чтобы перебить этот вкус.

– Или что? – устало спросил он. – У тебя есть причины ехать одному, о которых ты мне не говоришь? 

Ригальдо вздохнул и поднял голову.

– Я просто не вижу смысла, – упрямо сказал он. – Зачем эпатировать публику. Я хочу спокойно ездить туда и навещать кладбище, а не потрясать Эймс водворением в дом Маргарет вместе с другим мужиком.

Исли вытянул из-за воротника салфетку и бросил ее прямо в тарелку.

– Слышишь? – спокойно спросил он. – Странные звуки?   
– Да, – Ригальдо заморгал. – Это Симба роется в туалете.  
– Нет, это ария «Возвращение блудного гомофоба», – Исли поднялся. – Так вот, детка, звук точно такой же, как у кота, стыдливо закапывающего лоток.

 

***

 

В спальне, пока Ригальдо переодевался, они ругались.

– Я ничего такого не думал!  
– Конечно, не думал. Ты сказал это прямым текстом.  
– Исли, это очень засратый, зашоренный и консервативный маленький город. Там тебе не понравится.  
– Знаешь, ты бы уже определился, – Исли пригладил волосы перед зеркалом, поправил галстук, – кого ты стесняешься, города или меня.

Ригальдо раздраженно фыркнул, нацепил на запястье часы – подарок Исли ко дню рождения. 

– Ты все выворачиваешь наизнанку!  
– Я не хочу потом разгребать твоих тараканов.  
– Не будет никаких тараканов. Я взрослый человек и не нуждаюсь в присмотре.   
– Хорошо, – Исли взял кейс, перекинул плащ через руку. – Я тоже взрослый человек, еще и сердце барахлит. Поступай так, как считаешь нужным. 

Это был омерзительный, гнусный шантаж, рассчитанный на старушек и жалостливых женщин. И на Ригальдо, как выяснилось: он даже шаг назад сделал, как будто Исли его ударил.

– И что, – донеслось до Исли уже на лестнице. – Вот так уедем? А как же Симба? Ты что, собираешься оставить его одного?..  
– За Симбой может присмотреть Лаки.  
– Я не доверил бы ему даже чучело!  
– А Клэр доверил бы?..  
– Клэр живет в женском общежитии.  
– Мы можем попросить Люсиэлу. Мне она не откажет.  
– Шутишь? От нее наш кот вернется без яиц.   
– Все, хватит, – сказал Исли, пультом открывая гараж. – За ним приглядит Джоанна. Доплатим ей сверхурочные, чтобы проверила его лишний раз.  
– Ты ненормальный, – пробурчал Ригальдо, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение «эскалады». 

Исли взглянул на него – как он чинно складывает руки поверх своей папки с документами и поджимает губы, ни дать ни взять сварливая жена, – и сказал самым задушевным тоном, на какой только был способен:  
– Знаешь, нам ведь не обязательно афишировать отношения. Ну там, держаться за задницы и целоваться в универмаге. Можешь сообщить знакомым, что ты приехал с другом. При условии, что вообще надо кому-то о чем-то сообщать.

Весь остаток пути до города они молчали. Исли злился, но еще больше – нервничал. 

Уже на парковке «Нордвуда» Ригальдо произнес, не поднимая головы:  
– Я закажу билеты на пятницу.  
– Бери места подальше друг от друга, – не удержался Исли. – А лучше – разные рейсы. Мне, видимо, будет лучше в гостинице?..  
– Прекрати.   
– Нет, это ты прекрати, – Исли придержал дверь, прежде чем выйти. – Слышишь, детка? Хватит кормить тараканов в своей голове. 

 

***

 

Из окна самолета Айова напоминала бесконечное, ровно расстеленное одеяло сжатых полей от Миссисипи до Миссури, с небольшими вкраплениями полыхающих осенними красками лесных насаждений.

– Все это и правда засажено кукурузой?  
– Не все, – неохотно ответил Ригальдо. – Есть еще соя, бобы и овес. Убери голову. Мне нихрена не видно, на что ты показываешь.

В аэропорту Де-мойна, пока Ригальдо арендовал машину, Исли обнаружил нечто примечательное.

– Смотри, – он показал Ригальдо ярко-розовые шорты с надписью «Не все так плоско в штате Айова». – Какая прелесть!   
– Ты обещал вести себя нормально, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо.  
– Ах да, – Исли с сожалением отложил жуткий сувенир. – Мне просто на минутку показалось, что я в отпуске. 

Взятая напрокат тачка скрипела и дребезжала. Исли поглядывал то в окно, то на руки Ригальдо, лежащие на руле, и думал, что станет делать, если они заглохнут в полях. Поле, насколько он мог видеть, было везде. Кое-где по нему ползали комбайны, кое-где торчали ветряки, и шоссе убегало через него прямо в низкое небо, как в каком-то постапокалипсисе.

Ригальдо не стремился поддерживать беседу, и Исли, отпустив несколько дежурных шуток, вдруг подумал, что тоже вымотался. Тогда он умолк и стал считать про себя коров на выпасе. На тридцатой корове он задремал, а когда приоткрыл глаза, оказалось, что стало темно. По стеклу уже скатывались толстые дождевые капли. «Дворники» исправно работали. Небо, почерневшее и тяжелое, нависало над золотыми полями, будто грозя раздавить. 

– Красиво, – не удержался Исли. Ригальдо покосился в его сторону и буркнул:   
– Закрой окно. 

Их то и дело обгоняли грузовики, они объезжали фуры, и наконец, уже в сумерках повернув в очередной раз, Ригальдо сказал: 

– Добро пожаловать в Эймс.

Эймс с его белыми домиками, обнесенными рабицей или штакетником, показался Исли низким, будто приплюcнутым к земле – настоящая «одноэтажная Америка». Улицы были пустыми и сумрачными – на проезжей части ни одного автомобиля, несколько припаркованных у газонов пикапов. На пешеходных дорожках мокли кленовые листья и уплывали в водосток. 

– Спорим, я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, – вдруг произнес Ригальдо. – «Мы все здесь летаем», да?

Исли кивнул с самым невозмутимым видом, наглухо задавив в себе желание признаться, что куда больше, чем мальчик в водостоке, в «Оно» его зацепила интермедия про Пеннивайза, загрызшего избитого гомосексуалиста. Но это явно была не та тема, которую стоило бы поднимать. По правде сказать, он устал и не рвался общаться. От долгого сидения в неудобном дешевом кресле у него затекли и задница, и спина. Он почти начал жалеть о своей инициативе, когда Ригальдо наконец сбавил ход.

– Универмаг, – объявил Ригальдо, паркуясь. – Надо кое-что прикупить. Идешь или остаешься?

Из принципа Исли полез за ним под дождь. 

В полупустом и ярко освещенном магазине ему пришлось долго ждать, пока Ригальдо соберет все, что считает нужным. Глядя, как тот прохаживается с тележкой между стеллажами, Исли чувствовал одновременно возмущение и восхищение. Без куртки, в черном обтягивающем свитере, с влажно блестящими волосами, Ригальдо был слишком хорош для этого сраного Эймса. При этом у него было такое лицо, точно он тащил крест на Голгофу, а не катил тележку к кассе. 

У кассы с ним, как ни странно, что-то случилось: он долго пялился на усталую кассиршу, меланхолично пробивающую полуфабрикаты и упаковки пресервов, так, что даже прослушал предложение ввести пин-код. Исли, в свою очередь, поймал взгляд кассирши и скупо ей улыбнулся. В любом другом городе он бы не преминул схулиганить и взял бы Ригальдо под локоть, но здесь, в благословенном Эймсе, он только поглубже засунул руки в карманы плаща. 

В дверях Ригальдо обернулся назад. Исли терпеливо ждал, пока он отомрет и откроет машину.

– Моя одноклассница, – буркнул Ригальдо уже внутри салона. – Лидер группы поддержки. По-моему, она меня не узнала.

Исли пожал плечами. Ему показалось, что тетка на кассе была замотавшейся и усталой. Параноидальная уверенность Ригальдо в том, что весь город детства по приезде примется вращаться вокруг него одного, начинала выглядеть немного смешно.

Дождь, к счастью, перестал так же быстро, как и начался. Когда Ригальдо снова повернул по одной из совершенно одинаковых улиц, было уже совсем темно, но с неба не лило.

Издалека белый домик был точно таким же, как и десятки маленьких домов вокруг него, разве что на газоне было больше опавшей листвы, и только вблизи стало ясно, какой же он крошечный. Сквозь густые сумерки Исли с недоумением пытался разглядеть, где же тот самый «дворец», в который Маргарет забрала шестилетнего Ригальдо из трейлера, и видел отштукатуренную фанеру, обшитую изнутри гипсокартоном. У них даже сайдинга не было. 

Когда он вошел в дом, то машинально пригнул голову. «Добро пожаловать в Хоббитон».

– Тут два с небольшим метра. Поместишься, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо и отработанным движением повесил ключи на крючок. Пощелкал в темноте выключателем и досадливо цокнул. – Ну... Проходи, что ли. Сейчас я включу свет. Только пристрою машину в гараж.

Исли моргнул. Он не увидел снаружи ничего, напоминающего гараж. А изнутри все, что он мог разглядеть – что-то вроде гостиной. Как только он в полутьме сделал шаг внутрь, то споткнулся о тумбочку. С другой стороны ему под ноги ткнулся диван. Ради интереса он прошелся по комнате, обнаружив телевизор, столик, кресло и стиральную машину. Когда Исли раздернул плотные шторы, от уличного освещения стало немного светлее. Он огляделся, рассматривая обстановку, и закусил губу. Здесь жили явно не в достатке – но очень счастливо. Дом был полон сувениров, местами очень кривых и самодельных. Если Исли хоть что-нибудь понимал, большинство из них сделали дети. Дети смотрели на него отовсюду, из рамок и просто со снимков, приколотых цветными булавками возле зеркала. Много детских лиц. Ну конечно. Ученики. 

Свет вспыхнул, и тут же объявился Ригальдо. Он внес пакеты из универмага и сразу зыркнул на окно:  
– Задерни шторы. Тут такая видимость вечером!..

«И слышимость», – Исли щелкнул окрашенный гипсокартон. Ригальдо выгружал замороженные наггетсы и придирчиво разглядывал упаковки.

– Вот это я смогу быстро разогреть и сделать съедобным. А ты пока... Ну, я не знаю...  
– Можно мне посмотреть дом? – спросил Исли. Ригальдо кивнул – с легкой заминкой. И когда Исли уже двинулся по коридору, стараясь ни на что не налететь, вдруг бросил возиться с пакетами и обогнал его.  
– Погоди минуту. 

Исли закатил глаза.

Было слышно, как в комнате яростно рвут бумагу со стен. Грохнул ящик стола. 

– Мне, ей-богу, все равно, на что ты дрочил в своей комнате, – с удовольствием сказал Исли в закрытую дверь. – Но я, разумеется, верю, что это большой трэш-металл.  
– Дурак, – сказал Ригальдо, возникая на пороге. – Не ори, ты же понял про слышимость! Так глупо... Маргарет почему-то просила не снимать эти плакаты. Они тут провисели десять гребаных лет. 

Исли оглядел через его плечо крохотную спальню. Складной диван, компьютерный стол, который занимал полкомнаты, два стеллажа с книгами – от пола до потолка, гантели и путаница проводов на полу. Было не трудно понять, откуда взялась тяга к пустому пространству и огромным потолкам. 

– Как ты тут помещался в эпоху буйства тестостерона? – поинтересовался он. – Да еще и со всеми своими тараканами?  
– Так и помещался, – бледно улыбнулся Ригальдо. – Маргарет мне часто предлагала поменяться комнатами. Но я отказывался. Не спрашивай.  
– Не буду, – Исли колупнул стену и пошел дальше. Мельком заглянул в комнату тетки: она оказалась ровно такой, какой он ожидал увидеть спальню немолодой, интеллигентной и одинокой учительницы с низким достатком.

Потом был туалет и очень старая ванна. И вздувшийся на полу линолеум, и потекший потолок. 

В гостиной, совмещенной со столовой, они с Ригальдо молча поужинали «сухпайком». Исли все-таки попытался включить телевизор, но изображения не было – где-то барахлила антенна или провод. После еды, собирая посуду, Ригальдо сообщил, что завтра с утра они едут на кладбище, потом у него встреча с риэлтором.

– Ну, а потом, если захочешь, – сказал он с явным сомнением, – могу провести тебе экскурсию... по «сердцу» Соединенных Штатов и все такое...

Исли вздохнул.

– Посмотрим, – дипломатично сказал он. – Прямо сейчас я не хочу покидать этот диван. Я буду очень признателен, если ты найдешь мне подушку.  
– Дай мне минуту, и я постелю в комнате.  
– Вот еще, – Исли сбросил ботинки, лег на диван и прикрыл глаза. – Я буду спать здесь.  
– Шутишь?..  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – Исли надеялся, что его голос звучит достаточно невозмутимо. – Это самое подходящее место. Я ведь, как ты помнишь, твой «друг» в этой поездке. Мне нельзя в твою девичью спальню. 

В полной тишине стало слышно, как о стекло «звенит» ночная бабочка.

– Ты злишься, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. 

Исли, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся. 

– Я бы назвал это как-нибудь по-другому. Я, скажем так, недоумеваю. Немного расстроен. Задет.  
– Ты злишься, – повторил Ригальдо уже тверже. – А я все думал, как это будет.  
– Никак не будет, – Исли демонстративно зевнул и завозился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. – Я обещал, что стану держать себя в руках. Никакой содомии в доме твоей тетушки. Даже думать об этом грешно.

Ригальдо фыркнул, неожиданно весело. Исли навострил уши – наконец-то адекватная реакция.

– Ну, вот что, праведник, – сказал Ригальдо почти нежно. – Поднимай свою задницу и иди чистить зубы. Я тем временем переменю белье в спальне. Потому что, если ты полежишь еще хоть час на этом диване, то твоя миллионерская спина сломается нахуй, и лучшие массажистки не смогут собрать ее из кусков.   
– Ладно, – Исли медленно сел. – Но учти, если к тебе в гости кто-то припрется, ты не сможешь спрятать меня в ящик стола, как плакат.   
– Ничья, – после недолгого молчания признал Ригальдо. 

Исли засмеялся и поплелся за ним следом. 

Какой содом – он так устал за это путешествие, что готов был заснуть даже на полу.

 

***

 

«Завтра» встретило Исли тонким лучом света, пробившимся между плотными складками черных штор. Вчера перед сном Ригальдо маниакально расправлял занавески, чтобы никто, никакой тихий сталкер за ними не подглядел. На самом деле Исли не чувствовал себя победителем: подростковый диван оказался для них двоих слишком узким, одеяло – коротковатым и тонким, а подушки пахли нежилым домом. Он думал, что сразу отрубится, но долго вертелся, то упираясь коленом в стену, то неудобно выворачивая локоть.

Ригальдо лежал рядом, вытянув руки вдоль туловища, и притворялся, что чинно спит.

Ночью Исли проснулся от того, что этот радетель за репутацию наваливался ему на спину, обдавая затылок теплым дыханием, а правой рукой держался за член. Член Исли ничего не имел против такого внимания и стоял, как телеграфный столб. При всем при этом Ригальдо крепко спал. 

Очень хотелось перевернуться, подмять его под себя, раздвинуть коленом ноги и засадить так, чтобы еще неделю потом не мог сесть на задницу.

Вместо этого Исли аккуратно убрал руку Ригальдо, лег жопой кверху и натянул подушку на голову.

К завтраку он вышел небритым и неразговорчивым, с твердым желанием молчать до самого кладбища.

– Мюсли или бекон? – спросил Ригальдо как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Трупы врагов, – буркнул Исли, и тут зазвонил телефон. Следующие полчаса он безраздельно посвятил «Нордвуду» – ему ебали мозг с частотой десять фрикций в секунду. Римуто Блэкмэн был большой мастер по этой части. Когда он утомлялся, к нему по параллельному телефону подключался Орсей.   
– Я позвонил Джоанне, – подал голос Ригальдо. – С котом порядок.   
– Ну, слава богу, – Исли без удовольствия выскреб тарелку. Мюсли были неправильными. Все было как-то неправильно в этом Эймсе. – Хоть у кого-то все хорошо. 

Посуду ополаскивали в напряженном молчании. Когда Ригальдо объявил, что можно ехать на кладбище, Исли накинул плащ и первым вышел за дверь.

И задохнулся – так было легко и свежо. 

– Господи боже мой, – сказал он с удивлением.   
– Ага, – отозвался у него за плечом Ригальдо. 

Умытый вчерашним дождем, Эймс как будто светился. Прозрачно-осенний воздух можно было потрогать руками. Дубы и клены вдоль улиц горели яркими красками, а на пронзительно-синем небе белели реактивные следы от самолетов. 

– Поехали, – Ригальдо мягко толкнул его в спину. – Самая погода для визита на кладбище. 

Кладбище находилось за городом, и путь лежал через очередное поле. Исли рассматривал фермы, водонапорные башни, пасущихся лошадей и бесконечные грядки поспевающих тыкв. Он опустил стекло, и свежий холодный ветер трепал ему волосы. Ригальдо, так тот вообще нацепил черные очки, чтобы не бликовало. 

Букеты, лежащие на заднем сидении, они купили еще в городе. Исли мельком подумал, что таких крупных роз он никогда не дарил. Даже не видел. Они пахли упоительно и печально. 

Он шел за Ригальдо по узкой дорожке между акациями и дубами, ориентируясь на шпиль белой церкви впереди. Слава богу, в церковь им было не надо. Исли обогнул кусты акации и вышел к погосту. Ровные ряды одинаковых белых надгробий, аккуратно подстриженный сочный газон. Ригальдо стоял неподвижно, держа свой букет обеими руками, как солдат ружье «на караул». Его спина была очень прямой. Потом он тряхнул головой, отмер и двинулся между могилами. «Слишком быстро», – подумал Исли. Он, напротив, шел очень медленно, чтобы дать Ригальдо собраться с силами, если это потребуется. А подойдя ближе, подумал, что зря переживал. Цветы уже лежали перед надгробием, а Ригальдо, сидя на корточках, деловито очищал какие-то соринки с небольшой мраморной плиты. 

Однако очки он так и не снял. 

«Маргарет Сусанна Сегундо», – прочитал Исли. Никаких других надписей на памятнике не было. Он отвел глаза – внезапно стало неловко. Он впервые подумал, что, возможно, Ригальдо был прав, когда не хотел его брать. 

«Дебора Эстелла Сегундо», – бросилось ему в глаза с соседнего памятника. Исли моргнул. Перечитал. Подошел ближе. Надгробие было похожим, разве что более старым. 

Дебора Эстелла прожила двадцать пять лет.

– Это... – он замолчал.   
– А, верно. Это мамаша.

Ригальдо ободрал отдельные, слишком высокие травинки, отряхнул руки, поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг назад. Он не шевелился, и только мышцы вокруг его губ двигались, словно продолжая невидимый и неслышный разговор. 

Исли еще раз посмотрел на могилу Деборы Эстеллы. Присел и начал обрывать пожухлые травы, которых не коснулась газонокосилка смотрителя. 

– Это еще зачем? – напряженно спросил Ригальдо. 

Исли пожал плечами.

– Это твоя мать.   
– Тоже мне, достижение! – Ригальдо ковырнул землю носком ботинка. – Не надо много ума, чтобы родить в девятнадцать.   
– Ты до сих пор ее так стесняешься? Даже теперь, когда с каждым годом становишься все старше и старше ее?..  
– Боже правый, – Ригальдо запрокинул голову. – Я так и знал, что не надо тебе ехать. Да, я стесняюсь матери-алкоголички. Как можно было быть такой дурой? Как будто все извилины достались другой сестре!  
– Но когда ты жил с ней, ты любил ее?   
– Да, – после долгой паузы сказал Ригальдо. – Больше всех на свете. Мне же было шесть лет. Как я мог не любить свою мать?.. 

Он махнул рукой и пошел к машине – убыстряя и убыстряя шаги. 

Исли оглядел зеленый газон, белое надгробие «Деборы Эстеллы», и с необъяснимой внутренней легкостью положил возле него свой букет.

***

 

На запланированную встречу Ригальдо уехал в одиночестве, а Исли остался скучать в доме Маргарет. Он решил отнестись к этому философски, но в рамках маленькой мести, как только машина отъехала, вышел на крыльцо и закурил. Официально он вроде бы как бросил, но иногда позволял себе эту слабость, а сигареты привез в сумке под бельем. Чувствуя себя вяло бунтующим подростком в отсутствии матери, Исли с наслаждением затягивался, глядя на листву на дорожках. Незнакомый мужчина, сдувающий листья с газонов, кивнул ему. Исли помахал в ответ. 

В доме он лениво ходил из комнаты в комнату, рассматривая полки с сувенирами, книжные корешки и сотни цветных стикеров, прилепленных вокруг зеркала. Маргарет явно была очень активной дамой, с кучей подруг и знакомых. Исли нашел на полу искусственную мышку, явно богатство Симбы, и бросил ее в сумку – вернуть владельцу. В ванной из шкафчика на него вывалились упаковки инсулиновых шприцов. Исли подумал – и аккуратно сгреб их в пакет для мусора, чтобы не попадались Ригальдо на глаза, поискал и отправил туда же еще целую батарею лекарств от диабета и давления.

Ригальдо не было четыре часа, а когда он вернулся, Исли обвел гостиную широким жестом:  
– Обед на столе. Я не бесполезный!  
– Нагуглил телефон пиццерии в центре города, – фыркнул Ригальдо, упирая руки в бока. – Мажор. Ладно. Я тебе тоже кое-что в клюве принес. 

Он вытащил из мешка запотевшие пивные бутылки. Исли присвистнул:   
– Нам есть чего отмечать?  
– Не знаю, – сознался Ригальдо и завалился рядом на диван. – Я так понял, что если халупу и купят, то лишь под застройку, ради земли. Дом в таком состоянии... – он махнул рукой. – Ну, ты же сам видишь.   
– Я вижу, – кивнул Исли. – И мой тебе совет: продавай.   
– Тебе легко говорить. Чем ты тут вообще занимался?   
– Ты не поверишь, – Исли глотнул пива и указал горлышком на телевизор. – Я отбил атаку на Вашингтон и как раз охотился на негодяя Ортегу в джунглях Южной Америки на своем прекрасном «Боинг-Сикорски», когда ты пришел.  
– Господи! – Ригальдо расхохотался. – Ты влез в кладовку.  
– «Джангл Страйк», – Исли погладил приставку. – Классика. Я сто лет так не развлекался.   
– Я балдел от звука, с которым взлетает вертолет, – признался Ригальдо. – Что еще интересного ты нашел?   
– Седло для пони без пони.   
– Блядь!  
– Я серьезно. Почему ты не думаешь, что у твоей тети Маргарет мог быть в детстве маленький пони?..  
– До того, как Дебора Сегундо пропила половину наследства, у них в доме могло быть все что угодно, – сказал Ригальдо, глядя перед собой. – Ладно. Я пойду посмотрю. 

Он поднялся и ушел, прихватив с собой пиво и пиццу. Исли еще некоторое время летал по джунглям, но, разбившись в третий раз, отложил приставку.

Ригальдо сидел прямо на полу в коридоре и перебирал содержимое каких-то коробок. Исли посмотрел: письма, фотографии, нитки кораллов, рецепты, засохшие банки гуаши. Маргарет хорошо рисовала.

– Это она? – Исли вытащил один снимок. Молодая полная женщина, близоруко щурившаяся в объектив. Она же, в смешном купальнике. Она же среди подруг. 

Ригальдо молча, не улыбаясь, смотрел через плечо Исли. Не отбирал снимки, но и не подсказывал, кто на них. Исли его подсказки и не требовались. Все фотографии были подписаны с обратной стороны тем же аккуратным почерком, который Исли видел на стикерах. Маргарет и родители. Маргарет и сестра. 

– Я вижу, ты сражен наповал. 

Девушка в джинсовых шортах смотрела на Исли темно-синими, как озера, глазами, и улыбалась грустной улыбкой мифического существа. Маленькая серебристая диадема «королевы красоты» смотрелась на ней совершенно естественно даже на фоне трактора на заднем плане. Исли разглядывал черные косы до пояса, тонкие правильные черты, смутно напоминающие о Ригальдо, и не мог выговорить ни слова. 

Дебора Эстелла была невозможно красива. Слишком красивая для провинциального городка.

Исли думал о сестрах Сегундо – таких непохожих, таких разных.

– В детстве я очень боялся, что Маргарет меня бросит, – заговорил Ригальдо, будто подслушав его мысли, – если найдется какой-то хрен с собственным домом и трактором. Кому нужен мелкий пиздюк, да еще и такой... гадкий. Я даже радовался, что она не похожа на мать, понимаешь? Что она полная, тихая, некрасивая, и, наверное, просто не нравится местным парням. Потом-то я понял, что она могла бы выбрать любого из тех дураков-фермеров. Даже однажды сказал, что испортил ей жизнь.   
– Надеюсь, она сказала, что ты идиот?  
– Маргарет очень удивилась и долго смеялась. А потом просто сказала, что не встретила подходящего человека. Но потом, кажется, немного поплакала. Мне было очень неловко. Я даже вызвался посмотреть вместе с ней сериал.  
– Довел одинокую женщину, – фыркнул Исли. – Маленькое чудовище. Разве не ясно, что она ждала принца тут, в Эймсе?   
– Маргарет не была настолько сентиментальной.   
– Конечно, была! – уверенно сказал Исли. – У нее вся полка в любовных романах. Загвоздка в том, что на самом деле сказочные принцы – хуйло. Срывают нежную розу, а потом уезжают в закат на своем «Бентли». Навскидку я знаю только одного приличного на всем северо-западе. По счастливой случайности, он как раз достался тебе.   
– Скотина! – Ригальдо двинул его по ребрам. Совсем не сильно, больше для приличия. Исли закрылся от следующего тычка, но его не последовало. – Самовлюбленный конь. Как хорошо, что Маргарет не слышит всей этой хуйни!   
– На самом деле, я думаю, я ей очень понравился бы, – уверенно сказал Исли. – Меня любят дети, животные и все женщины моложе ста лет. 

Они так и сидели бок о бок на полу в коридоре, уперев ноги в стену напротив. Спиной Исли чувствовал, как откуда-то дует. Видно, где-то была дыра в обивке. 

– Это все фотографии? – спросил он, чтобы перевести тему. – Что-то здесь только детство и юность. А почему здесь нет твоих снимков?   
– Потому что я не люблю фотографироваться, – отрезал Ригальдо. – И своего фотоаппарата у нас не было. Маргарет собирала фото, снятые другими, ну там, на всяких праздниках, ярмарках, выездах школы... 

Держась за стену, он встал на ноги и скрылся в комнате тетки. Исли, не моргая, смотрел ему вслед. До него чуть ли не всерьез начал доходить масштаб бедности, замаскированной под «чистоту и уют».

Ригальдо скоро вернулся и шлепнул альбом на ноги Исли. 

– Наслаждайся. Пойду возьму еще пива.

Исли дождался, пока он свернет в кухню, и перевернул страницу.

Теперь на всех снимках Маргарет была вместе с мальчиком, и мальчик был ужасно смешной. Ригальдо весь состоял из углов и ссадин. Он будто нарочно не смотрел в кадр, отворачивался, а когда его, видимо, удавалось принудить – не улыбался. Маргарет рядом с ним превратилась в растерянную, растрепанную и ужасно смущенную наседку. Исли довольно быстро пролистал в середину. Снимков с Ригальдо-подростком почти не было. Только два, видимо, пойманных возле школы. Сердитое нечто в черном готическом балахоне загораживалось рюкзаком. Из-под капюшона на грудь свешивалась длинная крашеная сопля челки.

– «Омен», – громко прокомментировал Исли. – Ты выглядел, как дитя сатаны.  
– Я долгие годы работал над своим имиджем, – донеслось с кухни. – И приложил много сил, чтобы до всех дошло, что ко мне лучше не лезть.

На самом последнем снимке Ригальдо был уже взрослый. Он закинул пиджак за спину, а второй рукой обнимал Маргарет. Теперь он был выше ее на полторы головы. Маргарет стала совсем кругленькой и закрашивала седину. Позади них виднелся знакомый «Форд Фокус». 

– Это перед тем, как я устроился в «Нордвуд», – сказал Ригальдо, и Исли поднял голову. Он и не слышал, как тот подошел.   
– Слушай, – быстро сказал Исли, захлопывая альбом. – Я, конечно же, понимаю, что ты у меня не какой-нибудь сентиментальный пидор, но давай заберем все это, и ту коробку, и эти фотки, и сделаем настоящий хороший альбом в память о Маргарет?   
– Тебе нечем заняться? – проворчал Ригальдо. В крохотном коридоре он загораживал собой весь просвет. – Сам переплетать будешь?   
– Нет, конечно, – Исли пожал плечами. – Закажем какому-нибудь хипстеру-рукоблуду. Мало ли таких.

Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, а потом Ригальдо наклонился, поставил почти полную бутылку на пол и твердо сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – Исли ухмыльнулся, а в следующую минуту Ригальдо, нависший над ним, с возмущением воскликнул:   
– У тебя от волос пахнет куревом! Как ты это мне объяснишь?..

 

***

 

Глубокой ночью Ригальдо, боднув Исли лбом, неразборчиво сообщил:  
– Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
– Детка, – пробормотал Исли с закрытыми глазами, – это никак не потерпит до завтра?

Он чувствовал себя булькающим бурдюком, что было не удивительно: за вечер они с Ригальдо высадили почти ящик местного пива. Стоило повернуть голову, и мир начинал вращаться по кругу с характерным шелестом вертолетных лопастей.

Исли не то перепил, не то переиграл в «Джангл Страйк».

– Не спи, – Ригальдо похлопал Исли по щеке. – «База» вызывает «Команч»!

Исли сдался. Он перекатился на спину и поднял руку, позволяя Ригальдо улечься ему под бок. Так они помещались на узкой кровати куда лучше. Ригальдо сполз, пристроив тяжелую голову ему на плечо. 

– Я рад, что продаю дом, – донеслось до Исли. – Понял, что ничего не чувствую к этой фанерной коробке. Я думал, что это будет неправильно – здесь столько вещей Маргарет, но фотографии можно увезти в наших сумках, а все остальное... Без нее это просто барахло.

Исли стиснул его плечо.

– Так давай раздадим его, – тихо сказал он. – Только, ради бога, дай выспаться. Мне кажется, что дом ходит ходуном. 

Ригальдо хмыкнул и вдруг провел по его щеке кончиками пальцев.

– Тебе не кажется, – со смешком сказал он. – Это ветер. Ты знаешь, что Эймс находится на «аллее торнадо»?..

Исли замер. Теперь он отчетливо понял, что это не столько «вертолет», сколько шум ветра, порывами заставляющего дрожать стену и окно. 

– Ну охуеть, Дороти, – сказал он и сильнее вцепился в Ригальдо. – Чудесный город. Нам не пора ползти куда-то в подвал?   
– Нет, – Ригальдо широко зевнул. – Я смотрел сводки. Просто сильный ночной ветер. Погуляет, к утру спадет.   
– Тогда держи меня крепче, – пробормотал Исли. – И напомни, чтобы я как можно реже приезжал в Эймс.

Полночи они так и лежали, обнявшись, и, просыпаясь, Исли прислушивался к гудению ветра за окном. 

Утром он с подозрением изучал синее небо. Эймс выглядел по-вчерашнему безмятежным, разве что на газонах прибавилось сломанных ветвей. Вчерашний мужик снова обметал листья перед домом. Ригальдо ни свет ни заря повис на телефоне – выяснилось, что гниющий в гараже пикап Маргарет не заводится, и от идеи продать его через автомобильного дилера пришлось отказаться. Исли пил кофе на крыльце, закусывая хлебом с беконом, и ощущал странное удовлетворение. Ну, если не считать, что он не смог нормально помыться, потому что смеситель в душе плохо работал, и чувствовал остаточное похмелье после свидания ударной дозы пива и печени.

Ригальдо поманил его в дом.

– Я обо всем договорился насчет машины, – сказал он, упирая руки в бока. – Еще я обзвонил самых близких подруг Маргарет – они хотят забрать кое-что из ее вещей. Одна из них сюда подойдет.   
– Нам лучше вынуть эти самые вещи, – сказал Исли, отставляя свою чашку.  
– Давай, – кивнул Ригальдо. – Я принесу, а ты освободи стол.

И они на четыре часа погрузились в разбор кладовок и антресолей, сортируя вещи на то, что годилось только на свалку, и то, что еще могло послужить. Их действительно навестила немолодая и энергичная женщина, деловито сложившая в свою тележку изрядную часть барахла. И, к тайной радости Исли, прихватившая все фотографии учеников Маргарет. Было как-то неловко представлять, что все эти улыбчивые детские лица отправятся в мусор.

– В школе как раз собираются создавать стенд-архив, – сообщила она, пряча фотографии в сумочку. – Не хотите навестить класс, мистер Сегундо?  
– Нет, – ответил Ригальдо, содрогнувшись. – Спасибо за приглашение. К сожалению, времени нет. 

Кто-то тронул Исли за руку. У порога стояла крошечная рыжая девочка.

– Мистер, покажите волчонка, – строго сказала она, хмуря рыжие брови. 

Исли растерялся.

– Я не знаю, о чем это ты, малыш.   
– Бабушка говорила, что здесь будет волчок.  
– Что же ты такое говоришь, Мэри-Руа, – покраснела бабуля, продолжая сноровисто перебирать тряпки и безделушки на полках. – Сходи лучше на качели за дом. Я возьму кое-что для Саманты, эта старая кляча так сильно скучает по Маргарет...

Исли встретился глазами с Ригальдо. Почему-то тот ухмылялся от уха до уха. 

– Покачаете меня на качелях? – спросил у Исли неугомонный клоп. 

Он взял девочку за руку и покорно позволил вывести себя на улицу.

Это были очень старые железные качели. Должно быть, еще Ригальдо протирал их своей задницей.

– А вы будете жить здесь вместо учительницы? – спросила его девочка, взлетая все выше и выше. – А вы привезете сюда вашу дочку?   
– Нет, малышка, – вздохнул Исли, следя, чтобы она крепко держалась за цепи. – Я здесь проездом. И у меня нет детей.  
– Бабушка говорит, что сюда кто-нибудь переедет, – серьезно сказала его собеседница. – Я хочу, чтобы сюда переехала девочка. И чтобы у нее были кошка или собака.  
– Обязательно переедет, – уверенно сказал Исли. – А что, бабушка не хочет завести тебе зверушку?  
– Бабушку не поймешь, – вздохнула девчушка. – Она то говорит, что не хочет животных, то другой раз скажет: «Завидую я Маргарет. Ее волчонок вырос таким приличным». Я хотела посмотреть на волчонка.

Исли расхохотался.

– Что ты, милая, – сказал он, толкая качели. – Волчонка здесь давно уже нет. Он уехал в штат Вашингтон и стал взрослым волком. Там растет густой темный лес. Там волчок!

В тихом воздухе разносился скрип железа и смех девочки. Сладко пахло костром. Кто-то из соседей жег листья за домом.

Исли думал о том, что тысячу лет не качал детей на качелях. И о том, что надо выгулять Присциллу по возвращении.

Думать об этом внезапно было неприятно. Может быть потому, что рядом был настоящий ребенок.

– Мэри-Руа, – Ригальдо появился из-за угла дома. – Твоя бабушка собирается уходить.

Когда девочка убежала, Исли медленно сел на качели и вытащил сигарету.

– Эй, – сказал Ригальдо, не сводя с него глаз. Исли ждал, что тот разорется, но Ригальдо почему-то молчал. Исли тоже не спешил закурить.  
– Все нормально? – спросил Ригальдо.  
– Голова болит, – поморщился Исли.  
– Понимаю, – усмехнулся Ригальдо. – У меня тоже. Эта милая леди вычерпала мне мозг чайной ложкой. Честно, я едва не сказал: «Извините, меня ждет муж».  
– Ты бы не сказал, – Исли мял сигарету в пальцах.   
– Я побоялся, что ее инфаркт хватит, – Ригальдо, прищурившись, смотрел в осеннее небо. Потом он подошел ближе и отобрал у Исли сигарету. – Но если меня прямо спросят, с кем я приехал, – я отвечу.

Исли не стал развивать тему. 

– Ты узнал, где ближайший «Гудвилл»?  
– В ангаре на той стороне города.

Исли поднялся с качелей. 

– Едем?..

Садясь в машину, он все время чувствовал на себе взгляд Ригальдо.

 

***

 

В «Гудвилле» улыбчивый афроамериканец принял у них все, вплоть до крепких резиновых сапог, и настоятельно рекомендовал возвращаться почаще.

После этого Ригальдо немного покружил по центру города, показал издалека здание библиотеки, школу, колокольню, кофейни и внезапно – роскошное здание университета. 

– Ого, – Исли не смог сдержать удивления. – То есть ты мог бы учиться в родном городе?  
– На агронома или ветеринара? – Ригальдо сморщил нос. – Спасибо, но нет. Была еще пара отягчающих факторов... В школе я однажды отлупил сына ректора. К тому же, в Эймсе я бы не заработал на обучение.  
– Тебе просто хотелось отсюда вырваться.  
– И это тоже.

Они еще некоторое время катались по улицам, после чего Ригальдо свернул по объездной.

– Давай уже к дому, – вздохнул Исли, когда по обеим сторонам дороги потянулся золотой овес, а за ним – посадки кукурузы. Раз – и цивилизация кончилась.   
– Сейчас, – отозвался Ригальдо. И, будто в дешевом триллере, заглушил мотор.

Они встали на асфальтированной дороге среди высоченных стеблей. 

– Что мы здесь делаем? – обреченно спросил Исли и принялся на всякий случай вглядываться в ботву.

Ригальдо положил руку на спинку его сидения. 

– Мы собираемся нарушить закон.   
– Воровать кукурузу – или у нас труп в багажнике?..

Исли мог упражняться в остроумии и дальше, но, прежде чем он успел раскрыть рот, Ригальдо наклонился вперед и поцеловал его. 

Исли порадовался, что не за рулем: он бы точно втопил педаль в пол. Ригальдо целовал его медленно и убежденно, запуская пальцы в волосы, и Исли чувствовал жар его рук и горячее дыхание. Дыхание участилось, поцелуи стали другими, жадными и глубокими. Исли сидел, не шевелясь. Ригальдо поцеловал его в линию нижней челюсти и открыл глаза.

– И что это значит? – спросил Исли. – Дорогая, у тебя кончились «эти дни»?  
– Хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты поехал, – Ригальдо вытер губы, но не отстранился. – Ты меня правда очень поддержал.  
– Я тронут. Это был незабываемый опыт.  
– Исли, – Ригальдо теребил воротник его плаща. – Я не был готов к официальному каминг-ауту в Эймсе. И до сих пор не готов. Это не самый доброжелательный к квирам город, здесь и убить могут, и концов потом не найдешь. И можешь считать это моим личным суеверием, но я твердо уверен: все неприятности начинаются, когда семейная пара едет в ебеня.   
– Весь мировой запас фильмов ужасов глубоко с тобой солидарен, – Исли засмеялся и попытался выдернуть плащ. – Ладно, я понял твою извращенную заботу о моей безопасности. Но тогда объясни мне, какого хрена ты сейчас делаешь?   
– Я закрываю гештальт, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо.   
– Какой? Сидеть в ботве, пока не выскочит мужик с бензопилой?

Ригальдо смотрел на него прозрачно-серыми глазами, красивый, как взрослая мужественная версия Деборы Эстеллы. 

– Ты знаешь, что законом штата Айова запрещено целоваться дольше пяти минут? 

Исли запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

– Ах, как я люблю эти безумные законы!  
– Мистер Фёрст, – Ригальдо положил ему на грудь руку. – Я склоняю вас к преступлению.  
– К групповому? – уточнил Исли.  
– И совершенно умышленно.   
– Засекай, – решительно сказал Исли. Ригальдо снял часы и положил на переднюю панель. Исли подвинулся так, чтобы им было удобнее. Они целовались в дурацкой дешевой тачке, на едва заасфальтированной дороге возле провинциального города, и их поцелуй был рискованным, возбужденным и жадным, как у подростков. Не успел Исли опомниться, как Ригальдо поставил ему засос.

– Десять минут, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо, поднимая часы. – Хватит на два срока.   
– Или на штраф отсюда и до Луны. Тебе полегчало?  
– Да, – Ригальдо пробежался языком по губам. – Всегда мечтал нарушить этот закон.  
– А что насчет кармического воздаяния тем, кто смеет заниматься в триллерах сексом?   
– А разве кто-то что-то сказал про секс?..  
– Дорогой, – Исли переложил его руку себе на ширинку, – если ты думаешь оставить меня наедине с этим, пока мы не вернемся в Сиэтл, знай: я как никогда близок к тому, чтобы разложить тебя прямо на капоте. И мне не помешает ни секта, ни полиция, ни «круги» на полях!  
– Дорогой, Маргарет бы сказала тебе вымыть рот с мылом, – Ригальдо выдернул руку, но выглядел неприлично довольным. – Я, вообще-то, тоже не против тебя трахнуть. Но пока не буди лиха – мы все еще в кукурузе. Дай мне хотя бы вырулить отсюда в закат!


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Принцесса Белоснежка

В полдень в конференц-зале должно было состояться собрание, а без десяти Ригальдо обнаружил, что Исли в офисе все еще нет. Сегодня они выезжали из дома не вместе – рабочие дни выдались горячими, и после занимательного трипа по кукурузе Ригальдо мотался между офисом и производством с утра до ночи, урывая время для общения с Исли только в обед. 

– Давай же, – пробормотал он в телефонную трубку, покусывая нижнюю губу. – Где ты там! Вынь хуй из ушей!

Из трубки лились гудки. За стеклянной дверью кабинета мялся какой-то народ. Кто-то приветственно махнул Ригальдо рукой – Ганес. Ригальдо коротко кивнул ему и отвернулся. 

Ему срочно требовалось посоветоваться, а Исли не отвечал на звонки.

Мало-помалу его раздражение отступило, вытесненное беспокойством. Он послал Исли парочку сообщений, запустил скайп – ничего. Исли был недоступен. 

Терпение никогда не входило в число добродетелей Ригальдо. Схватив со стола ноутбук с папками, он широким шагом пересек коридор и ввалился в приемную. Люсиэла вопросительно приподняла бровь. 

– Мистер Фёрст не предупреждал вас, что задержится?  
– Нет, – секретарша смотрела на него с кошачьим прищуром. – А вас?..

Ригальдо молча проглотил эту шпильку. Но Люсиэла еще только входила во вкус.

– Какая досада, что он не берет трубку, – сказала она с фальшивым сочувствием. – Это так не похоже на нашего босса. Хотите, я наберу ему со своего телефона? Или с какого-нибудь третьего номера?..

Ригальдо дернул щекой. Да что же вокруг одни суки сегодня.

– Сделайте милость, – сказал он негромко. – Потому что вчера, например, из-за дождя на шоссе столкнулись автобус и лесовоз. 

Люсиэла перестала скалиться, как по волшебству. 

Прижав мобильный к уху, она проворно защелкала по клавиатуре. Ригальдо отвернулся к окну. 

– Мистер Сегундо!  
– Да? – он развернулся к ней всем корпусом.   
– Не отвечает, – она пожала плечами и быстро добавила: – Но я проверила насчет аварий. На пятом шоссе ничего такого нет.   
– Спасибо, мисс Сауз, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо. Он уже шел к двери, когда Люсиэла окликнула его:   
– Если он перезвонит, что передать?

«Что я затолкаю ему бесполезный телефон туда, куда и Тинто Брасс не заглядывал», – сердито подумал Ригальдо. Как можно ни с хуя взять и пропасть!

– Скажите, что я проведу собрание без него. 

 

***

 

Исли не объявился ни после совещания, ни даже к обеду. Никто не удивился его отсутствию. Ригальдо был уверен, что завалит все планы, но беспокойство странным образом придало ему сил. Он распинался перед советом, пока не охрип, и Люсиэла дважды бесшумно подходила, чтобы налить ему воды. В итоге ему удалось продавить все их с Исли идеи. Акционеры остались слегка поражены. Галатея так точно выглядела очень довольной, а Ганес, по-медвежьи неловко выбравшись из узкого кресла, долго тряс вице-президентскую руку. Римуто ушел с таким видом, будто его мучил запор. Потом Ригальдо взялся разбирать текущие дела – и провалился в них с головой. 

В обеденный перерыв он торчал в любимой кофейне, глядя, как дождь заливает стекло, а по темно-серым улицам плывут цветные зонты. Тучи теснились над Даунтауном уже несколько дней. Телефон молчал. Ригальдо взъерошил волосы и нахохлился. Он уже почти убедил себя, что Исли просто оставил мобильный дома. Не раз бывало, что телефон или ключи заваливались в щель под спинкой дивана. Тогда где Исли сам, мать его?..

Бариста осторожно поставил перед ним кофе, а рядом с чашкой – горячий, восхитительно пахнущий слоеный пирог.

– Я не заказывал, – удивился Ригальдо.  
– За счет заведения, – бариста сверкнул белыми зубами и подмигнул. – Как постоянному клиенту, добравшемуся сюда в такой дождь. 

Он отошел, легкомысленно насвистывая. Ригальдо проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на пирог, спрашивая себя, в чем подвох. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит крайне унылым, решил он, уже запуская зубы в выпечку. Как алкоголик, которого потряхивает в ожидании стакана, а не как преуспевающий топ-менеджер. 

Пирог был и правда греховно хорош. 

– Вкусно? – раздался голос баристы. Он снова возник рядом и опять улыбался.  
– Очень, – сознался Ригальдо. Бариста кивнул на его чашку:  
– Добавил несколько капель ликера. Чтобы скрасить день.   
– Спасибо, – только и нашелся, что на это сказать, Ригальдо. Он посмотрел на окно, за которым совсем потемнело. Дождавшись, пока парень отойдет, Ригальдо снова набрал номер Исли.

Теперь абонент был вообще недоступен.

Какой-то мудак, а не абонент.

 

***

 

Вечером он метался в пустом доме, как тигр в клетке, а потом, плюнув на все, принялся жарить баклажаны с индейкой. 

Готовка и отвлекала, и успокаивала.

В самом начале, едва съехавшись с Исли, Ригальдо решительно объявил, что берет на себя их кормление. Никакой ресторанной еды на завтрак, обед и ужин, твердо сказал он, никаких шеф-поваров. Он стоит у плиты с тех пор, как переехал от Маргарет. Так получается проще и экономнее.

Исли в ответ решительно заявил, что готовит Ригальдо паршиво. И помянул какую-то пасту с овощами. Ригальдо не понимал – о чем он вообще?..

В тот день они опиздинительно поругались. Ригальдо орал, что он «так и знал», Исли, внешне спокойный, ядовито твердил, что готов смириться со многим – но еда должна быть съедобной, разнообразной и вкусной, зря, что ли, они работают день и ночь?

В итоге Ригальдо обиделся и надулся, заказал Исли китайской лапши и лег спать голодный. Ночью Исли сделал несколько попыток с ним помириться, потом обозвал Ригальдо «элитной древесиной» и включил ноутбук. А с утра мстительно сообщил, что записал Ригальдо на курсы готовки. На все аргументы, что ему некогда, он не хочет и не станет стоять в переднике между старыми пидорами с завышенным ЧСВ, Ригальдо услышал, что поздно – курсы оплачены.

Что ж, он угрюмо посетил первый и второй мастер-класс. Потом втихаря решил применить новые навыки дома.

Старая плита в лофте сгорела, не выдержав рекомендованных температур. В следующий раз Ригальдо испортил несколько фунтов стейков, затем тушку курицы, а затем сломал торшер, бросив в него разделочной доской.

Исли безропотно оплатил покупку новой плиты – так же, как и набор «правильных» ножей. Запас «консервов апокалипсиса» из шкафа переполз в кладовку, уступив место специям. Ригальдо продолжал ездить на курсы, но дома готовил себе одному, упрямо продолжая кормить Исли ресторанной едой.

Однажды, выйдя из ванной, он обнаружил, что Исли, миллионер и плейбой, ест вилкой прямо из кастрюли, а рядом орет Симба, выпрашивая и себе. «А сможешь сделать вафли на завтрак? Чтоб были, как в детстве?» – невозмутимо спросил Исли. Ригальдо засмеялся и потыкал языком щеку, намекая, что за вафли придется заплатить. 

...индейка на сковороде недовольно шипела. Ригальдо перемешал ее и выключил огонь. 

Без дела он снова изошел на говно от тревоги. Где бы ни был Исли, Ригальдо всегда об этом знал. Они перезванивались постоянно. Звонить в полицию было неудобно: ебануться, взрослый мужик не отвечает на телефон.

В гостиную он вышел в самых скверных предчувствиях – как раз для того, чтобы уловить в дождливой темноте за панорамными окнами движение: мелькание желтых электрических конусов среди сосен.

– Спасибо, господи, – с чувством сказал Ригальдо, глядя, как в свет фонаря над крыльцом вкрадывается черная туша «Эскалады». – Чтоб тебя разорвало.

Капли барабанили по корпусу, а в свете фар дождь казался штриховкой. За лобовым стеклом угадывались белые патлы Исли. Ригальдо собирался подождать, но не выдержал – выперся на веранду, окунувшись в шелест дождя и сырой, плотный лесной воздух. Ночью на улице становилось достаточно холодно. Ригальдо передернул плечами и вдруг понял, что он не переоделся – так и ходил в кухонном фартуке поверх рабочей рубашки, разве что рукава закатал.

Исли уже загнал машину в гараж, но не спешил показаться – хлопал дверцами, чем-то гремел. А когда вышел, за ним по лужам семенила невысокая тень. 

– Привет, – сказал Исли, озабоченно хмурясь. – Прости. Я не предупредил.  
Ригальдо развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. И, чинно прошагав на кухню, вытряс в ведро полную сковороду мяса и баклажанов.

 

***

 

– Ты меня не слушаешь, – Исли крутил кольцо на руке.

Этими самыми руками он только что дважды пытался облапить Ригальдо.

Ригальдо не дал ему в глаз, хотя очень хотелось. Он просто предусмотрительно отошел в дальний угол кухни, и вот оттуда, не понижая голос ни на йоту, высказал все и о звонках, и об Исли, и о Присцилле, которую тот притащил к нему в дом. 

– ...я уж молчу о том, что ты бросил меня на совещании, – процедил он, чувствуя, что чуточку подустал орать. – Ты слился по дороге – и не сказал. Мне. Ни слова.   
– Я ни минуты не сомневался, что ты там справишься, – устало сказал Исли, садясь на высокий кухонный стул. – Ведь ты же справился?...

Ригальдо обложил его матом, сорвал фартук и попытался пройти к лестнице. 

Исли зажал его возле холодильника. Только что вроде бы расслабленно так сидел – и вот уже вовсю тискал, притираясь всем телом, виновато сопел в ухо. Плащ на нем был холодный и мокрый. Из кармана торчала ветка боярышника с крупными красными ягодами и длинное серое птичье перо.

Увидев эту ветку, Ригальдо рассвирепел с новой силой. 

– Какого хуя? – он оттолкнул Исли и махнул в сторону гостиной. – Что она здесь делает? Мы так не договаривались!

В комнате мерцали синеватые вспышки света: Присцилла смотрела по «детскому» каналу мультфильмы. 

Исли со вздохом взъерошил влажную шевелюру.

– Мне позвонили, когда я был на полпути к городу, – он облизал губы и, отойдя, наконец стянул плащ. Ригальдо перестал изображать, что страстно желает покинуть помещение, нутром почувствовав, что Исли серьезен. – Ночью в «Санта Розе» приключился... эксцесс.

Ригальдо почему-то некстати вспомнил медицинский анекдот, которым поделилась Клэр. Про экзитус и коитус.

– Какой еще эксцесс? – обреченно спросил он.

Исли крутанул обручальное кольцо энергичнее.

– Ее избили, – сказал он и посмотрел – коротко и зло. – Присциллу поколотили. Можешь себе представить? 

Ригальдо мог бы, но с определенными сложностями.

– И... что?   
– И ничего. Оказывается, со слов персонала, какие-то столкновения у нее приключались и раньше. Эти сумасшедшие девки... Я плачу кучу денег, чтобы она была в безопасности – а у них там дедовщина, как тюрьме.  
– Ну, – пробормотал Ригальдо, – ты утрируешь. Что случилось-то?  
– Ей разбили нос.   
– И все? – Ригальдо покосился на темную гостиную. – И кто этот камикадзе? 

Исли смотрел на него с нехорошим холодным прищуром, и Ригальдо спохватился:   
– В смысле, кто эта сволочь?   
– Ты, блядь, удивишься сейчас по самые помидоры, – Исли открыл холодильник и достал нарезку ветчины и пикули. – Но это внучка нашего особого спонсора.   
– Ебнутого Даэ? – вот теперь Ригальдо правда изумился. – Какой сюрприз. У него правда есть дети – или он почетный донор-озеленитель?..

Должно быть, он пережал с сарказмом, и Исли снова косо на него глянул.

Ригальдо стойко выдержал его взгляд. Он не испытывал ни капли сочувствия к Присцилле, кто бы там ее ни отлупил.

Стоило этой девке появиться на горизонте, как все всегда шло кувырком.

– И что, – он снова принялся раздражаться, глядя, как Исли спокойно делает три сэндвича. Весь день, пока он ждал, ему кусок не лез в горло, а этот тут собирается пировать, в меру своих сил. – Мы теперь будем судиться с Даэ? Или у нас будет кровная война?  
– Пока не знаю, – ровно сказал Исли. – Но из «Санта Розы» я ее забираю.  
– А, – Ригальдо помолчал, любуясь, как поверх ветчины ложатся сыр и салат. – И в какой клинике она будет жить теперь?..

Исли сосредоточенно выкладывал полукружья лука и молчал. 

– Мне казалось, – Ригальдо старался сдерживать голос, но у него внутри что-то прямо дрожало от злости, – что когда мы решили жить вместе, мы договорились насчет гостей и твоей...  
– Господи, – Исли резко выпрямился и возвел глаза к потолку. – Где твое сострадание. Почему этот хуй не может побыть на моей стороне?..

Ригальдо едва не задохнулся от возмущения. 

– Я сниму ей квартиру, – сказал Исли. – И найму медсестру. А сейчас, разреши, я пойду покормлю Присциллу и поем сам. Я ужасно замерз. Мы весь день провели под дождем в парке, чтобы Присс успокоилась: кормили уток, собирали желуди. Присцилла знает, что завтра утром я увезу ее. Разве сложно потерпеть ее одну ночь?..  
– Я, – сказал Ригальдо, выдергивая у Исли нож, которым тот варварски пытался подцепить крышку от консервированных слив, и открутил ее через полотенце, – весь день думал о вчерашней аварии. И о том, что у кого-то мог накрыться «мотор», – он не удержался – ткнул двумя пальцами Исли в грудь. – Ты мог бы улучить минутку и послать сообщение, но ты этого не сделал. Только попробуй сказать, что ты после этого не мудак.  
– Мудак, – послушно наклонил голову Исли. – Я был так взвинчен... Готов загладить, если что. 

Ригальдо фыркнул – и отступил на безопасное расстояние.

Никакого секса, пока в доме Присцилла.

– Спасибо за предложение, но не хочется, – твердо сказал он. – Иди, развлекай свою детку. Посмотри с ней какое-нибудь кинцо.  
– А ты? – Исли смотрел, прищурившись.  
– А я лягу спать, – Ригальдо задрал подбородок. – И, может, слегка подрочу перед сном.

 

***

 

Если внизу, на кухне, Исли еще выглядел виноватым, то тут все его сокрушения как ветром сдуло. Ригальдо оказался вжатым в дверь ванной сразу же, как вышел – умытый, разогревшийся, разомлевший от хорошего вина и горячей воды.

Он даже не успел взять трусы и футболку. Так и стоял, приподнявшись на носках, в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, а Исли подпирал коленом под самое дорогое. 

– Пусти, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. – Яйца откручу.   
– Я тебе подрочу, – пригрозил Исли, наваливаясь на него всем своим телом. – Ты у меня слова такие забудешь.   
– А ты пропадай чаще. И не отвечай на звонки.  
– Я извинился, – опасно прищурился Исли. – И у меня есть оправдание. Я же не у любовницы был.

Ригальдо возмущенно открыл рот. Это еще что, блядь, такое? Как Исли вообще такие сравнения в голову пришли?

– Я за тебя волновался, гондон, – он несильно двинул Исли в солнечное сплетение. Все равно что бить по стене.   
– Я знаю, – сказал Исли ему прямо в ухо. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты обижал Присс. Хватит вести себя, как Злая Королева. И дрочить в одиночку.

Ригальдо порадовался тождественности образов. А потом возмутился:  
– Да я к себе не прикасался, ты что. В присутствии твоей детки все падает. Чем она, кстати, сейчас занята?..  
– Заснула внизу, в гостиной, – нетерпеливо сказал Исли. Он обнял бедра Ригальдо, прижался, и тот почувствовал, как в живот тычется вставший член. – Позволь мне проверить, что там у тебя падает. 

Он запустил руки под полотенце. Ригальдо втянул носом воздух, ощутив, как тяжелеет в паху. Он раньше не думал, что вкрадчивые прикосновения, скольжение пальцев снизу вверх по бедру, по коже на внутренней стороне ляжек, по влажным после купания ягодицам могут так заводить.

Член тут же предательски встал, оттопырив махровую ткань. Исли с намеком сжал его, глядя прямо в глаза, – и опустился на колени. 

– Хоть бы кота сперва выгнал, – буркнул Ригальдо. В голос пробилась неуместная хрипотца. Мало кто может сохранять невозмутимость, когда ему лижут яйца. Ригальдо выгнулся, когда теплый язык мокро прошелся по стволу и толкнулся в уретру. Но, когда Исли попытался ввинтить ему в задницу палец, Ригальдо оттолкнул его:  
– Нет уж, не так. На кровать!

Исли мгновенно выпрямился – глаза у него были шалые. Вместо того чтобы повиноваться, он опустил руку вниз и расстегнул молнию на брюках и, подхватив Ригальдо под бедра, попытался вставить ему прямо здесь, у стены. Когда скользкая от возбуждения головка толкнулась между ягодиц, Ригальдо зарычал и с плохо скрытым восторгом намотал волосы Исли на руку, оттирая его от себя:   
– Ты плохо слышишь? Я сказал – на кровать! 

Должно быть, он сделал Исли больно, потому что тот дернул головой и зажмурился. Ригальдо даже не успел устыдиться – Исли накрыл губами его рот. 

До кровати было шага четыре, не больше, но они шли до нее очень долго. Ригальдо стукнулся бедром о тумбочку, а Исли уронил фотографию в рамке. 

На покрывало они упали, сплетясь руками и ногами, как удивительный жук. Кот возмущенно порскнул в сторону. Когда Исли, избавившись от одежды и стянув с бедер Ригальдо многострадальное полотенце, потянулся под свою подушку в поисках тюбика смазки, Ригальдо толкнул его:   
– На спину!

Глаза Исли удивленно приоткрылись, губы изобразили насмешливое «О». Белые волосы рассыпались по покрывалу. И, пододвинувшись так, чтобы упереться коленями по обеим сторонам чужого лица, Ригальдо направил в это «О-о-о» напряженный член. 

Исли замычал. Ригальдо смотрел, как завороженный, как узкие губы обхватывают член, засасывают головку и с чмоканьем отпускают, и снова послушно открываются, насаживаясь на перевитый венами ствол. Любая порнуха слила бы такому зрелищу: он трахал Исли, сидя у него на лице, в покорно раскрытый рот, горячий и влажный, в самую глотку. Ригальдо смотрел сверху вниз, и вдруг его будто пробило – он опустил ладони и обхватил Исли за шею, слегка надавил, будто хотел поймать движения члена в горле. Исли всего на мгновение под ним дернулся, его глаза распахнулись. И медленно, доверительно сжал ресницы. Ригальдо сейчас же убрал ладони – он не хотел навредить. Исли все также покорно жмурился и лишь слегка ерзал, чтобы расслабиться, старательно прятал зубы. Время от времени он сглатывал слюну, время от времени фыркал или коротко кашлял. Его кулаки были сжаты, и Ригальдо, наклонившись, поймал и прижал к постели твердые запястья. Он не заметил, в какой момент они переплели пальцы.

Скрипнула дверь, по влажной спине проскользнул ветерок. «Долбанный кот», – подумал Ригальдо, не замедляя движения. Он был так возбужден, что просто не смог бы остановиться. Исли под ним дергался, сгибал ноги, наверняка хотел подрочить. Ригальдо засаживал ему, не осторожничая, а самому едва хватало дыхания. Когда его скрутило первой судорогой оргазма, он закричал. Исли закашлялся, и Ригальдо торопливо вытащил член. Ох, лучше бы он не спешил с этим.

– Черт, – сказал Исли, щуря глаз, в который попала сперма. 

Ригальдо почти упал на него, принялся обцеловывать – мелко, сладко. 

– Все, что захочешь, – пробормотал он сумбурно. После оргазма его все еще вело, и голова была глупой, а тело – слабым. – Как хочешь...  
– Стоило бы повторить с тобой этот фокус, – незло хмыкнул Исли, переворачиваясь на бок и стряхивая с себя Ригальдо. – Давай на живот, живо.

Ригальдо послушно перекатился. 

Исли пристроился сзади, совсем не бережно распихал коленом разведенные ноги. 

– Шире, моя обиженная красавица.

Ригальдо сперва хотел огрызнуться, а потом вдруг расслабленно подумал: какого черта. Он только что выебал Исли в этот пиздливый рот. Пусть треплется, сколько захочет. 

Исли трепаться совсем не хотел. Ригальдо чувствовал его твердый член, прижавшийся к дырке горячей и взмокшей головкой. Кажется, Исли собирался взять его «по слюне». Ригальдо прикрыл глаза. Он не целка, бывало и не такое. У них все получится. Они смогут. 

Исли распял его по кровати, обнял поперек груди и стиснул так, что кости заныли. Неторопливым движением толкнулся – неглубоко и до одури медленно. Он втискивался постепенно, раздвигал членом мышцы, растягивал, и Ригальдо пытался расслабиться, принять его – и сжимался на этом члене болезненно и изнурительно-сладко. Он ощутил, когда Исли, наконец, полностью вошел – в глазах потемнело, в висках громко стучало. Где-то над головой тяжело и довольно выдохнул Исли, и что-то сказал – что-то нежное и ласково-грязное, а потом поерзал в заднице. Со смешком Ригальдо понял, что у него снова стоит. Что ж, и так у них тоже иной раз бывало. 

Первый шлепок твердых бедер о ягодицы просто обжег. Исли не медлил больше – вколачивал Ригальдо в постель, не давая пощады, давил на загривок и вжимал мордой в матрас, засаживая в задницу с сумасшедшим упорством. Боже, откуда у него столько сил, думал Ригальдо, ерзая по мокрому покрывалу щекой, и столько дыхания. Он выл, стонал, оттопыривал задницу, его глаза заливали слезы и пот. Исли над ним издавал торжествующие хриплые звуки, кровать тряслась, и Ригальдо тоже трясло. Правой ногой с конвульсивно поджатыми пальцами Ригальдо задевал прикроватную тумбочку. «Спасибо, что не головой», – подумал Ригальдо и все-таки изловчился, просунул под живот одну руку и стиснул член. И тогда Исли, коротко выдохнув, сменил угол, и его чертов член проехался по простате Ригальдо. И они оба пропали. Это был настоящий салют. Ебаный фейерверк. 

Ригальдо лежал на боку, не в силах пошевелиться. Задница сокращалась, в ней липко хлюпало. Горели щеки, горела натруженная дырка. Исли, жаркий и мокрый, тихо и благодарно дышал, привалившись к спине. 

– Мне до смерти хочется сказать что-то пошлое, – вдруг произнес Исли, ероша его волосы. – Такое... Как в романтическом кино.  
– В следующий раз, если исчезнешь без предупреждения, я не стану совать тебе член в горло, – быстро перебил его Ригальдо, вдруг испугавшись, что он и правда скажет какую-нибудь глупость. – Я тебе зубы повыбью. Слышишь, Исли?  
– Как же ты будешь давать мне, беззубому?..  
– Вставишь импланты.   
– Тише, – Исли вдруг поднял голову. Ригальдо тоже неохотно привстал на локте. – Что-то упало. Кажется, Симба скачет. 

Он начал выбираться из постели и вдруг чертыхнулся. Нагнулся за одеждой и быстро надел трусы.

– Присцилла, – шепотом сказал Исли и сморщился. – Как хорошо, что она спала внизу. 

Ригальдо молчал. Он смотрел на приоткрытую дверь. 

 

***

 

Утром на кухонном столе их ожидала записка, написанная старательным почерком:   
«Сегодня в С.Р. ягодные тортильи. Надеюсь успеть до завтрака. Взяла немного денег из твоего бумажника, Исли. Такси будет ждать на шоссе».

– Охуеть! – не сдержался Ригальдо, держа лист в вытянутой руки. – Она умеет писать! И может вызвать такси с приложения! С твоего собственного телефона!  
– Ну конечно же, она умеет писать! – рявкнул Исли. Он выглядел по-настоящему злым и растерянным. – Присцилла, чтоб ты знал, не идиотка! Она закончила высшую школу с отличием!

Он походил взад-вперед по гостиной. Ригальдо украдкой взглянул на часы. Шесть утра.

Лес за огромными окнами тонул в белом молоке. Хорошо были видны только очертания ближайших деревьев. Туман поднимался над озером и плыл между сосен. Прямо на перилах веранды сидели две сороки, нагло задрав длинные бело-черные хвосты. 

Исли стоял у окна, опустив широкие плечи, и тоже смотрел на лес. 

– Я не хотел, чтобы она возвращалась в «Санта Розу», – с глубоким сожалением сказал он. – Я сомневаюсь, что ей там будет хорошо.

«Зато она, слава богу, не сомневается», – едва не брякнул Ригальдо, но вовремя прикусил язык. 

Не зная, что бы сказать, чтобы не прозвучало довольно, он молча подошел со спины и упер Исли подбородок в плечо. 

– Ты можешь просто разорвать договор с ними, – наконец неохотно выговорил он. – В конце концов, это же ты за нее платишь.  
– Да, я могу, – Исли дышал на холодное стекло и рисовал линии. – Но кто я такой, чтобы отбирать то, что ей так дорого?..

Ригальдо обхватил его поперек талии. 

– Туда же можно будет позвонить, узнать, как там она добралась?   
– Да, – отозвался Исли не сразу. – Я начну звонить через час-другой. 

Над лесом забрезжили первые лучи солнца. Туман поднимался уже к кронам деревьев. 

Все время, пока он молол зерна для кофе, Ригальдо думал, что сам он – негодная мачеха, которая отправила в этот туман падчерицу вместе с егерем.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Чертовски хороший кофе

После необыкновенно жаркого лета и томительно-теплого сентября зарядила дождливая осень. 

Сиэтл наполнился золотом кленов в крошечных парках посреди мегаполиса, вечерним блюзом и запахом кофе.

Исли аккуратно и незаметно проводил заключительный этап по сепарированию «Нордвуда» от Римуто. 

Ригальдо, как мог, поддерживал его в эти дни – и ждал, когда грянет скандал. 

В обед они были у юристов – рутинная подстраховка. Потом Исли уехал в банк, а Ригальдо проверял отчеты по регионам. В офис решил не возвращаться – договорились, что он подождет Исли в кофейне. 

На улице снова было сумрачно. Бариста работал знакомый. Ригальдо его запомнил – на сменах этого парня он часто попадал на «счастливые часы» и получал что-нибудь сверх заказа. Вот и сейчас тот предупредительно вышел навстречу:  
– Простите, но сегодня у нас барахлит эта розетка. Электрика уже вызвали. Может быть, вам будет удобно за столиком у стены?

Ригальдо недовольно оглядел помещение. Он как-то привык сидеть с ноутбуком у самого окна. Его даже не раздражал вид мельтешащих прохожих.

– А где народ? – вырвалось у него, когда он понял, что в кафе он почти один, не считая двух пожилых дам и молодой матери с малышом.  
– Все в пабе напротив. Сегодня «Янкиз» играют с «Ред сокс», а мы не включаем матч: политика шефа.

Ригальдо понимающе покивал. Он был равнодушен к бейсболу и не любил упоротых фанатов. Бариста – довольно смазливый парень в черном фартуке – зачем-то сам проводил его за дальний столик и принял заказ. 

И улыбнулся, как старому приятелю. 

Ригальдо отметил это на каком-то подсознательном уровне и сам себе удивился – как будто ему было, с чем сравнивать. С друзьями у него не задалось ни в школе, ни в колледже, ни после.

Не то чтобы он активно себе их искал.

Вот Исли – тот всегда всех легко очаровывал, и иногда довольно дружелюбно говорил, тыкая в «новостях» браузера в какую-нибудь известную персону: «Я помню этого мудака, мы с ним однажды выезжали на рыбалку, у него в прошлом три жены и замечательный мастифф», «А этот, кажется, мне что-то должен, но я не отказался бы с ним выпить», «Пока она не сторчалась, с ней было приятно иметь дело», «Этот был на той вечеринке, когда Лаки въехал на скейте в бассейн». 

Ригальдо знал, что на тусовках вокруг Исли обычно крутится рой всяких знакомых, которые летят к нему, как бабочки на огонь.

Он был безгранично благодарен, что Исли никого и никогда не приглашал к ним домой. 

«Ты что, – сказал Исли, глядя на него с удивлением, когда Ригальдо только заикнулся об этом. – Разве я не понимаю? Дом только для своих». 

– Я сделаю вам латте, – громко сказал бариста от стойки, отрывая его от раздумий.  
– Я пью только черный, – нахмурился Ригальдо.   
– А это бонус, – парень пожал плечами. – Подарок. Только для своих. 

Он поднял серебристый молочник и снова ослепительно улыбнулся. Ригальдо тоже пожал плечами и вперился в монитор, открыл почту. Риэлтор прислал ему отчет по продаже. У них появился покупатель на теткину недвижимость и, учитывая состояние дома, запросил нехилую скидку. Ригальдо не стал торговаться. Он знал – Исли бы еще и приплатил, лишь бы больше не ездить в тот дом.

– Какая буква?   
– Что?..  
– Буква. Имя, – терпеливо повторил бариста и изобразил, что пишет на чашке с кофе. – Как, например, «Эл» – Лиам.  
– А. «Эр», – проворчал Ригальдо. Господи, что за глупость, писать инициалы на кофе!  
– Рик? Роберт? Рассел? Руди?..  
– Рональд Рейган.  
– Очень приятно, – бариста поставил перед ним чашку с затейливой готической буквой «R». – Я – Мишель Горбачев. 

Ригальдо расхохотался, искренне удивленный. По его мнению, парень был слишком молод, чтобы помнить Горбачева.   
– Сделайте мне черный, – все-таки попросил он, едва пригубив чашку. – С обжаркой пожестче.  
– Обжарю, как боженька, – «Мишель» расплылся в улыбке. – Если вы не торопитесь.

Ригальдо покачал головой, думая, что говорливый парень начал его утомлять. И тот как почувствовал – моментально скрылся за стойкой.

Профессионал. 

Ригальдо раскрыл рабочую папку и попытался сосредоточиться. Звякнул колокольчик. В кофейню вошел толстый дядька со старым бульдогом, передвигающимся с большим трудом. Бариста тут же нацедил собаке высокий стакан сливок. Она благодарно зачавкала, задвигала стакан мордой по полу. Мужик получил свой «кофе на вынос» и медленно выплыл на улицу. 

Ригальдо решил про себя: больше никаких бонусных пирогов.

Он взялся за палец и снова досадливо чертыхнулся. 

С этой кофейней он позабыл, что хотел заглянуть в ювелирный.

На днях с ним приключилась неприятная штука – он где-то потерял обручальное кольцо.

 

***

 

С кольцом все было как-то непонятно. Ригальдо смутно помнил, что вроде оно было на нем в день, когда они с Исли так поругались из-за его возмутительного поведения – и так горячо помирились, что наутро Ригальдо мог сидеть только на очень мягком диване. Со всеми проблемами Исли, с «Нордвудом», с самостоятельно разъезжающей по городу Присциллой ему было не до чего. Потом, в какой-то момент офисной рутины, он обнаружил, что широкого обручального кольца нет на пальце. Просто хотел провернуть машинально – не получилось. Наверное, забыл на тумбочке в спальне, решил он тогда и расслабился. Кольцо, как и часы, как и телефон, он никогда не брал с собой в душ.

Кольца не оказалось ни на полу, ни на тумбочке, ни в верхнем ящике, куда Исли клал их часы и запонки. Ригальдо облазил на коленях всю спальню, заглянул в каждую трещинку в полу. Он перетряхнул ковер и разобрал пылесос, а потом допросил Джоанну. Джоанна обиделась. «Я не поняла, – воинственно твердила она, наступая на Ригальдо. – Вы меня в воровстве обвиняете? Си, синьор Сегундо?..» Ригальдо расстроился. Джоанна, когда капельку отошла, утешала его, как маленького. Вдвоем они долго, с сомнением, изучали туалетный лоток Симбы. Зная, что кот жрет что попало, Ригальдо сильно занервничал. Он даже тайком от Исли позвонил ветеринару. Тот очень серьезно попросил его измерить окружность пальца, а потом долго смеялся и, наконец, попросил отстать от кота.

Он так и не сказал Исли о своем глупом проебе. Признаваться было почему-то неуютно и стыдно. Он всегда упрекал Исли за любую небрежность, за ненужные траты, а сам потерял парное кольцо. Зная, как Исли романтизирует некоторые внешние аспекты брака, Ригальдо не сомневался, что тот расстроится. В лучшем случае Ригальдо не избежал бы ехидных подъебок. В худшем – Исли решил бы, что он нарочно. Опять зассал, как с Эймсом, нарочно спрятал кольцо.

С утра он малодушно подумал, что надо купить замену. Вот прямо взять, поехать и, не жалея денег, купить. Но что-то не складывалось – то он забывал, то не было времени. 

– Ну как вам латте? 

«Мишель Горбачев» опять улыбался. Ригальдо посмотрел на почти нетронутую чашку, неловко хмыкнул. Поднял ее, сделал глоток. Остывший латте горчил, оседал на языке молочной пенкой, но Ригальдо мужественно сделал глоток. А то некрасиво как-то получается: мальчик старательно завлекает немногочисленных клиентов, а клиент говнится. 

Ригальдо вспомнил, как мыл посуду в закусочной – самой своей первой подростковой подработке в Эймсе.

Он сделал усилие и допил, поставил на стол чашку.

– Так-то получше, – довольно сказал бариста.

Хлопнула дверь. Из кофейни вышла последняя старушенция. Ригальдо проводил ее взглядом.

– Так вы, пожалуй, прогорите, – вырвалось у него.  
– Вовсе нет, – «Мишель» старательно протирал чашки. – Еще час-другой – и здесь отбою не будет. 

Он гибким движением обогнул стойку и оказался рядом, забрал чашку. Зачем-то пристально посмотрел на руку Ригальдо.

– Вам нравится здесь? Вы приходите через день.   
– Да, – Ригальдо не мог понять, к чему парень клонит. – Нравится. Здесь комфортно.   
– И зерна хорошо жарят, – бариста смотрел, улыбаясь. Ригальдо подумал, не болит ли у него рот.   
– Да. Зерна жарят хорошо.  
– Хотите сливок? – вдруг сказал парень. – Мистер Рейган?..

Он как-то незаметно придвинулся ближе. 

В кофейне, кроме них, никого не было. 

Ригальдо тупо смотрел на мальчика. Перед глазами почему-то возникла морда давешнего пса, жрущего на полу. 

– Сливки у нас что надо, – сказал бариста. – Я хорошо сделаю. Я в этом мастер.

И с этими словами он наклонился и страстно впился в губы Ригальдо пахнущим кофе и сигаретами ртом.

Тренькнул дверной колокольчик. 

Ригальдо скосил глаза.

У входа стоял Исли в мокром плаще и смотрел, не отрываясь. 

Бариста влажно обвел онемевшие губы Ригальдо языком и отстранился. 

– Я могу по-французски, могу по-эскимосски и итальянски, могу со сладкими сливками и без, – торжественно объявил он, улыбаясь. – Вы мне очень нравитесь, мистер Рейган. Я давно хотел предложить вам не только латте.

 

***

 

Вначале Исли решил, что ему показалось. Что темноволосый мужик за дальним столом только похож на Ригальдо, и нет ничего предосудительного в том, что он лобызается в губы с парнишкой в форменном фартуке. Он даже чуть было не закрутил головой, ища Ригальдо – обычно тот занимал крайний столик у окна.

Не закрутил. Мужик знакомым движением задрал подбородок, а потом поднял руку и дотронулся до своего рта. На столе перед ним стоял ноутбук со знакомой крышкой. Исли как будто окунули с головой в кипяток. Сердце, сука, подпрыгнуло и зарядило скакать – часто-часто. А Ригальдо смотрел на Исли через весь зал кофейни и неудержимо спадал с лица. 

Глядя на него, Исли ощутил легкий ступор. Нет, конечно, и ярость, и обиду, и бешеную ревность, как без нее, но все вытеснило бескрайнее изумление. Исли еще раз взглянул на всю сцену со стороны и тряхнул головой, успокаиваясь. Не хватало еще тут помереть на пороге. 

Ноги сами понесли его к дальнему столику. 

Парень в фартуке что-то воодушевленно вещал, не замечая, что собеседник оцепенел и, кажется, вообще не моргает. Глядя на Исли, Ригальдо бледнел все сильнее и сильнее. 

Исли кашлянул за спиной у баристы и вежливо подождал, когда тот обернется. 

– Вы что-то хотели? – лучась, спросил тот.  
– А что вы можете предложить? – спросил Исли. 

Парень широко улыбнулся:

– Все что угодно!   
– Кемекс, харио? – уточнил Исли. – Технику глубокой глотки?..

Мальчик словно врезался в стену. 

– Мне коньяк, – мрачно сказал Исли. 

Паренек перевел взгляд на своего первого клиента. На Ригальдо было просто страшно смотреть. Он опустил глаза и закрыл ноутбук, и Исли вдруг осознал, что у его драгоценного мужа трясутся руки. 

Исли всегда гордился своим умением соображать. 

– Счет, – сказал он, разворачиваясь к баристе. – Что он там заказал?   
– Кофе и маффин, – вдруг громко сказал Ригальдо. – И... еще этот латте...

Его передернуло. 

Исли молча достал бумажник и, не считая, высыпал наличку на стол.

– А я вас знаю, – вдруг произнес бариста, глядя на Исли. – Видел фотку в журнале.

Он еще раз посмотрел на Ригальдо и, стушевавшись, произнес:   
– Извините.

Ригальдо сгребал со стола свои ручки с бумажками. У него что-то там не ладилось, провод зацепился за спинку кресла, Ригальдо молча дергал его – и внезапно Исли подумал, что Ригальдо от такой жизни тоже может хватить инфаркт. Учитывая, сколько кофе он каждый день пил в этой кофейне...

– Если все всё поняли, едем домой, – торопливо сказал он. Отсоединил ноут и начал помогать собираться. Бариста мялся рядом, глядя на них, и снова робко вякнул:  
– Извините.

Из дверей кофейни Исли вывел похожего на зомби Ригальдо под руку. 

Только в машине, отъехав на два квартала, тот наконец заговорил.

– Исли...   
– Так, давай сперва доедем до дома, – решительно оборвал Исли. – Если тебя тошнит, пожуй жвачку. Меня уже трясет от этого кино.

Они прорвались через центр города даже без пробок, без проблем выехав на пятое шоссе – похоже, вся Америка прилипла к экранам, делая ставки, кто выиграет, «Янкиз» или «Ред сокс». Все время, пока они ехали, Ригальдо покорно жевал «Орбит».

Когда по сторонам от хайвея замелькал хвойный лес, Ригальдо выпрямился на пассажирском сидении и вперился взглядом в какую-то точку. И, как только машина свернула с дороги, дернул Исли за рукав плаща.

«Эскалада» широко вильнула на мокрой дороге. 

– Блядь, – произнес Исли. – А если бы в сосну?..  
– Я должен тебе признаться, – перебил его Ригальдо. – Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. 

Он сидел, закрыв глаза, и Исли вдруг стало страшно. А ну как и правда... признается?

– Я потерял обручальное кольцо. 

Поскольку ответа от Исли он не дождался, Ригальдо открыл глаза.

– Я все обыскал, но его нигде не было. Я даже хотел незаметно купить новое. А он, наверное, решил, что я специально снял кольцо. Не знаю, что еще я мог не так сделать. Не ожидал, что он такой... озабоченный. Я просто приходил иногда выпить кофе. А он... нормально же общались! – Ригальдо выпалил это с искренним возмущением. 

Исли давил в себе желание прикрыть лицо. Он бы расхохотался, но Ригальдо выглядел... слишком несчастным. Поэтому Исли потянулся и мирно сказал:  
– Может, мне стоит вернуться и дать мальчику в морду?..

Не то чтобы он совсем не злился – злился, и еще как. Одна мысль о мокром чужом рте, накрывающем рот Ригальдо, разбудила в нем какую-то дикую ревность. Первобытное чувство собственника стояло во все девять дюймов. 

– Я сам могу, – вяло огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Но не буду. Я все-таки, наверное, как-то неправильно себя вел...

Его передернуло.

Исли вздохнул и протянул к нему руки:   
– Иди сюда, дурень.

Ригальдо повернулся и наклонился, очень послушно, и крепко зажмурил глаза. Исли, обняв за голову, гладил короткие гладкие пряди волос на висках, а сам думал о том, сколько раз ему самому строили глазки. Парни в качалке, и в клубах, и в магазинах, и даже в мужском туалете...

– И самое скверное, – убито сказал Ригальдо. – Где я еще найду такую кофейню!..

Исли засмеялся и, отстранившись, сказал:   
– Давай пройдемся. Я тебе кое-чего объясню.

Осенний лес пах мокрой корой, опавшими листьями и грибами. Исли пошевелил носком городской туфли плотный ковер листьев и взял Ригальдо под руку. Вдвоем они сделали несколько шагов.

Он начал с шутки, чтобы разрядить обстановку:  
– Ты помнишь основу про пестики-тычинки?..  
– Я помню даже про митоз и мейоз, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Я вырос в сельскохозяйственном Эймсе, как ты знаешь, там придавали большое значение естественным наукам. Ты будешь учить меня биологии?  
– Нет, я буду тебя сексуально просвещать, – Исли смахнул с его плеча паутинку. – Ради разнообразия не только на практике, но и в теории. Так вот, мой милый, иногда биология так работает, что мальчикам нравятся мальчики. А ты, так вышло, довольно привлекательный мужик. 

Ригальдо дернулся, чтобы его опровергнуть. Исли поднял руку:  
– Ну, нет, дослушай. Ты – красивый мужик. И ты живешь в гей-столице Северной Америки. Что из этого следует? Представь себе, к тебе тоже могут... подкатить. Тебе стоит быть к этому морально готовым.

Даже в вечернем сумраке было видно, какой Ригальдо угрюмый.

– Господи, прекрати, – обреченно сказал он. – Что ты такое несешь, к мужикам не подкатывают!  
– Ну, я же подкатил, – сунув руки в карманы, сказал Исли. 

Ригальдо споткнулся на скользком гладком суке. 

– И что мне делать, если это снова случится? – с тоской спросил он на обратном пути к «Эскаладе». – Ругаться? Драться? Вызывать адвоката?..

«Прекращать флирт задолго до поцелуя», – подумал Исли. А вслух сказал:   
– Ты разберешься по ситуации.

Дома он все-таки выудил из Ригальдо подробности, и долго смеялся над мистером Рейганом. Они договорились, что завтра зайдут в ювелирный, и Исли пообещал, что сам окольцует Ригальдо. Они долго целовались – Исли все мерещился на губах Ригальдо табачно-кофейный привкус, и он не отпускал его, пока не потерял вообще всякую чувствительность. 

Ночью его беспардонно перевернули на спину. Ригальдо залез на него, оседлал и неистово-пылко объездил. Он то откидывался назад, выгибаясь всем телом и заставляя член Исли обнажаться до самой головки, то насаживался на всю длину, упираясь руками в подушки. Он был весь горячий и мокрый, он сжимал Исли бедрами так, что тот не мог пошевелиться. Исли кончил первым – у него не было ни единого шанса сдержаться. Едва он додрочил Ригальдо, тот молча упал на него, распластался и замер, тяжело дышащий. Гладя его голую спину, Исли не мог прогнать чувство, что дорогой супруг все же самую малость просит за что-то прощения.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Зима близко

С момента возвращения из Эймса Симба повадился носить им задушенных водяных крыс. 

– Он нам так мстит, думая, что мы пытались его бросить, – не уставал повторять Ригальдо, поднимая с пола очередную покойницу за хвост и брезгливо держа ее в вытянутой руке. – Джоанна сказала, он без нас обоссал весь дом.   
– Он нас так любит, – возражал Исли, почесывая Симбу за ухом. Кот топтался у него по коленям и громко «пел». – Это подарки. Радость от того, что мы все-таки вернулись к нему.  
– Не давай ему лезть в твое лицо мордой, – рычал Ригальдо. – Он в своей пасти чего только не таскает! Слышишь меня, Исли? Я, между прочим, абсолютно серьезно!..

В один из выходных он обнаружил крысу в постели. Исли еще спал, разметав по подушке волосы и сонно приоткрыв рот. Дождь мелко барабанил снаружи по подоконнику, а в комнате было очень даже свежо. Ригальдо подумал, что стоит прибавить интенсивности обогреву, вывернулся из-под руки Исли – и уперся взглядом в окоченелый «подарок» на соседней подушке.

Он так орал на кота, что слышно, должно быть, было и в Канаде.

– Хватит, – сказал Исли, отсмеявшись. – Давай запирать его на ночь в одной из спален. Или... Ну, я не знаю... Вообще не пускать его в лес, пусть будет домашним котом. 

Ригальдо, поджав губы, следил за Симбой, демонстративно прогуливающимся по спинке дивана. Кот несколько раз профланировал туда-сюда, спихнул лапой пульт, а потом приземлился на пол с грацией гиппопотама.

– Не выйдет, – неохотно признал он. – Он уже привык шляться. Дай-ка, я попробую по-другому.

Он долго тыкал крысой Симбе в морду, а потом, взяв кота за шкирку, отнес в гараж и запер его там. 

Исли следил за ним с веселой тревогой:  
– Не переусердствуй.  
– Отстань, – гордо сказал Ригальдо. – Я знаю, что делаю. С ним давно было пора поговорить по-мужски. 

Он не преувеличивал. Кот взял слишком много воли в последнее время. Однажды Симба утащил со стола целую тушу «чинука» – Исли подбил Ригальдо купить нерестовой рыбы у местных индейцев, но вместо лосося-гриль и ведра соленой икры они получили кота, блюющего чешуей. В другой раз он тайно влез в «Эскаладу», и Исли пришлось вернуться, не доехав до офиса – на хайвее кот принялся орать с пола, как иерихонская труба, еще и поцарапал обивку на заднем сидении.

Ригальдо продержал его в гараже целых полдня.

Выпущенный из «предварительного заключения» Симба огромными прыжками скрылся в сухих рыжих папоротниках. Ригальдо пожал плечами и принялся ждать результатов своего просвещения. Он не собирался впускать кота в дом вместе с крысой. 

Кот пришел только в понедельник. Он прихрамывал, у него обнаружилась рваная рана в боку, перекусанный хвост с толстым вздувшимся мешком гематомы и голое горло, с которого выдрали приличный кусок шерсти. В гостиной его вырвало на ковер комком серых перьев. Симба ткнулся горячим носом в руки Исли и наотрез отказался от корма и воды.

Потом Ригальдо считал, что в ветеринарной клинике они навсегда опозорились, кудахтая над своим котом, как старые девы. Кот получил первую помощь, а в перспективе – еще курс уколов. Доктор считал, что его противником была лесная сова. 

– Вам стоит найти медсестру или фельдшера, – добавил он, наблюдая, как неуклюже в четыре руки они запихивают Симбу в переноску. – Похоже, что ездить сюда ему не очень понравилось.  
– Мы найдем медсестру, – пообещал Исли, поправляя закатанный манжет. К тому времени кот разбил бутыль антисептика и разметал по процедурной стерильные инструменты. Исли и Ригальдо обзавелись дюжиной укусов и царапин. 

В первый же вечер Клэр приехала к ним на велосипеде и в дождевике.

– Я с учебы, – объяснила она, едва дыша от усталости. – Можно, я выпью у вас кофе перед тем, как ехать назад?..

Всю следующую неделю Исли оплачивал ей такси. Клэр быстро и аккуратно ставила уколы, делала перевязки, после чего Ригальдо кормил ее ужином. Лаки обычно звонил в это время по скайпу и нес всякую чушь.

– Спасибо за помощь, – однажды сказал Ригальдо на кухне, наблюдая, как Клэр разводит раствор антибиотика. – И за тот раз, когда ты меня поддержала... В той дурацкой игре... 

Он уже давно собирался это сказать.

– Я тогда не сказала ни слова неправды, – Клэр пощелкала по шприцу, чтобы выгнать пузырек воздуха. – Я действительно некоторое время встречалась с девушкой. А потом она умерла.  
– Прости. Я не знал. 

Она намочила ватку спиртом и подбородком указала на Симбу. Ригальдо знал, что ему надлежит делать – за несколько дней ими была отработана эффективная методика. Он проворно набросил на кота полотенце и закатал его в подобие египетской мумии. Клэр промазала специально неприкрытое место и быстро воткнула иглу в бедро. Симба почти не дернулся, только сипло вякнул. Ригальдо разбинтовал его, взял на руки и покачал. Симба вяло огрызнулся и, отпущенный, поплелся в дом. Ригальдо молча достал из холодильника пару бутылок пива. 

Клэр сделала долгий глоток из горлышка, мотнула головой.

– Я никому не говорила об этом. Даже Лаки.  
– Почему?  
– Не знаю, – Клэр выкинула ампулы в ведро. – Мне почему-то казалось, он... не поймет. Он иногда такой дурачок бывает.   
– Но он тебе нравится, – вырвалось у Ригальдо, и он чуть не дал себе пинка. Господи, не его дело, почему Клэр встречается с Лаки. Может, ей одиноко. Может, Лаки хорош в постели. Может, она его любит, несмотря на все недостатки.

Клэр улыбнулась – одними глазами.

– Он... веселый, – сказала она, тщательно подбирая слова. – Добрый и смелый. С ним хорошо, – она посмотрела на плотно прикрытую дверь в гостиную и тихо добавила, будто извиняясь: – В колледже кое-кто говорит, будто я встречаюсь с ним потому, что Лаки – Фёрст, но он совсем не похож на мистера Фёрста. Лаки простой и понятный, и это хорошо. 

Ригальдо знал, что, несмотря на непринужденное поведение Клэр, она упорно продолжает называть Исли по фамилии и вообще очень осторожно ведет себя с ним. Исли даже однажды ехидно сказал, что когда красивая девушка дистанцируется от него, он начинает ощущать себя старым пидором. «Радуйся, идиот, – не выдержал тогда Ригальдо, – красивая девушка относится к тебе, как к старшему родственнику своего парня. Ты бы хотел, чтобы она строила тебе глазки, что ли?..»

Кем Клэр считает его самого, он боялся представить. Иногда, как в тот раз, когда Лаки и Клэр при нем играли в «Варкрафт», или когда Клэр рассказывала медицинские байки, ему казалось, что это очень... по-дружески.

Дверь приоткрылась. Исли смотрел на них с непонятным прищуром. 

– Сплетничаете?..  
– Нет, кокетничаем! – огрызнулся Ригальдо.   
– Лаки там изошел по телефону на беспокойство. Уже хочет примчаться. Говорит про какой-то рейд сегодняшней ночью.   
– Ой, я уже еду, – Клэр вытерла с губ пиво. – Передайте ему, пожалуйста, чтобы не нервничал, пусть лучше запасется «химией» и «едой». И пусть договорится, кто нас присуммонит.   
– Как скажете, босс, – легкомысленно кивнул Исли. И вдруг спросил: – Клэр, ты хиллер в игре?  
– Хиллер я здесь, – Клэр кивнула на прижавшего уши Симбу, косящегося на нее из-за дивана. – Там я немного танк.  
– Я так и думал.

Ригальдо ничего не понял, но тут Клэр торопливо кивнула:   
– До завтра, мистер Фёрст. 

Она накинула дождевик и быстро пересекла гостиную, а возле самых дверей вдруг остановилась.

– Лаки просил узнать, какие у вас планы на Хеллоуин.  
– Какие планы могут быть на Хеллоуин, если мы никуда не ездим? – Исли засунул руки в карманы джинсов. – Хлебать у камина тыквенный супчик, смотреть фильмы ужасов и надираться глинтвейном. 

Ригальдо утомленно прикрыл лицо рукой. Этот фонтан мог быть просто неиссякаем.

– А что, Лаки хочет в гости? – спросил он, вдруг ухватив самое важное. – И ты тоже приедешь?..

Клэр виновато пожала плечами. 

– Мы думаем. Он хочет, но будет самая большая вечеринка в общаге...  
– И думать нечего, – решительно сказал Исли. – Я бы выбрал вечеринку. Коктейли «Кровавая Мэри», «Доктор Чума» и «Гниющий апельсин» – и тупые шутки про зомби-зомби-зомби!

Клэр кивнула.

Ригальдо уставился на половицы, убеждая себя, что не огорчен. С Лаки и Клэр этот сраный праздник и правда мог бы стать интересным. Последние годы он отмечал его только на корпоративах и ненавидел всей душой.

– Лаки еще вам позвонит, – неловко сказала Клэр. – Не забывайте давать Симбе порошки. 

Они в молчании смотрели, как дождевик Клэр сияет на улице, когда она сбегает по ступеням веранды навстречу такси.

Ригальдо ощутил на плечо руку Исли.

– Детка, не кисни, у нас будет лучший Хеллоуин.  
– Вот оно мне надо, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Я не подросток.  
– Да-да, конечно, – Исли только хмыкнул. – Я так и понял. И кстати, а почему мы не разжигаем этот чертов камин?..

 

***

 

С утра дождя не было – туман укутал «фазенду» по самую трубу. 

Исли лениво пробежался вокруг дома, дыша холодным и чистым воздухом. Выключив плеер, долго стоял на мостках, пытаясь разглядеть противоположный берег озера. Он знал: в это время года леса наводняют туристы, снимающие отражающиеся в воде канадские клены и золотые тополя, огромные, как секвойи, но в окрестностях озера было на удивление тихо – ни плеска рыбы, ни шума шоссе за лесом. Туман слизнул мир, как огромное древнее существо.

Пока его не было, Симба не вылезал из коробки. Ригальдо валялся в спальне, читая детектив, на все предложения Исли скататься развлечься в город отбрехивался и наконец признался, что за неделю устал мотаться то на работу, то к раненому коту. Исли позавтракал в одиночестве, намазав паштет на булку. Ригальдо к нему не спустился, даже не выпил свой утренний кофе, из чего Исли сделал вывод, что его дорогой муж совсем покрывается корой.

Исли знал много способов расшевелить эту древесину, но некоторые традиционно казались ему проще других.

– Трахнемся? – бодро спросил он, переступив порог спальни.

Ригальдо молча перекатился на живот. 

Исли несколько мгновений созерцал его спину в темной футболке и задницу в домашних штанах, а потом уточнил:   
– Это да или нет?..  
– Это значит «как хочешь», – Ригальдо перевернул страницу. – Черт, я запутался, что я уже тут читал. 

Исли еще немного постоял, а потом отступил в коридор. «Топтаться» по этой одеревеневшей жопе, как петух по упрямой курице, он не собирался.

Все можно было сделать интереснее.

 

***

 

Вначале на запах растопки пришел кот. 

Симба уселся на самой верхней ступеньке, прядая ушами и двигая носом, принюхиваясь к запаху костра. По комнате плыл нежный флер сгоревшей коры. Яблочные дрова давали больше всего жара, а у тонких вишневых веток обнаружился дивный аромат.

Тяга была отличная, задохнуться им не грозило. Исли с удовольствием приоткрывал дверцу, подпихивая новые поленья. 

Кот царственно спустился на пол гостиной, неторопливо толкнулся лбом в локоть. Исли потрепал его по голове. Поперек туловища у Симбы все еще была круговая повязка. Ту, что была на хвосте, кот все время сдирал. 

– Что это ты здесь устроил? – раздался голос Ригальдо. 

Он стоял наверху лестницы и нюхал воздух, точь-в-точь как Симба. 

– Эксплуатирую навороченный дизайнерский элемент, – Исли поворошил поленья кочергой. – Надо же его было наконец-то проверить. 

Он сидел на полу по-индейски и наслаждался выражением скепсиса на лице Ригальдо. 

– Откуда дрова? – спросил Ригальдо, спускаясь на пару ступеней. – Только не говори, что нарубил их в лесу, не поверю.  
– Я был бы чертовски красивым лесорубом – в свитере, с топором и в вязаной шапке. Хоть делай селфи в норвежском стиле.   
– Пижон. Так все же, откуда ты взял дрова?  
– Из гаража. Я их покупаю для гриля.  
– Я думал, мы топим углем и прессованными брикетами.  
– Я что, дурак – есть то, что готовится на брикетах?.. Я же их сам выпускаю и знаю, из чего они сделаны.  
– О ужас, – сказал Ригальдо, делая еще два шага. – А я ведь их продаю. И чем топишь?   
– Буком и разными фруктовыми деревьями.  
– Ужас, какая роскошь, – повторил Ригальдо и сошел вниз. – Не стрельнет на пол?  
– Я же слежу. Стреляет чаще сосна.

Симба ходил у него под ногами, терся и взмякивал. Ригальдо поднял его на руки:   
– Кто-то ожил!  
– Он думает, что мы будем тут что-нибудь жарить, – Исли с намеком поднял взгляд на Ригальдо. – Может, и правда чего-нибудь поедим? Или до вечера будем перебиваться консервами?..  
– Разрешаю сегодня заказать какую-нибудь дрянь с доставкой, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Я собираюсь тупить весь день.

Он стоял у окна и, как завороженный, смотрел на плывущие по траве перед домом клочья тумана. 

– Как детектив? Кто убийца?..  
– Садовник, – Ригальдо почесал голую шею и признался: – Я почти ничего не помню, о чем читал. 

Исли закрыл топку, проверил, чтобы не раскрылась. Влез в шкаф и кинул Ригальдо куртку:   
– Пойдем. Раз уж ты начал шевелиться, продолжим твое оживление.

 

***

 

На озере они пили вино и заедали сыром и морским коктейлем. 

– Клэр не приедет сегодня? – спросил Исли, дожевывая хлеб. Он сидел на небольшой деревянной колоде, которую они прикатили из леса, а Ригальдо стоял рядом.  
– Нет, – Ригальдо смотрел на озеро. – Я думаю, мы ее и так заебали. Уколы закончены, дальше я справлюсь сам.   
– У тебя есть ее контакт в скайпе?   
– Нет.  
– Так попроси у Лаки. Сможешь созваниваться с ней прямо из дома.  
– Я что-то не понял, – Ригальдо повернул голову, глянул уже не так рассеянно. – Ты меня подбиваешь позвонить Клэр? Это какая-то проверка после того дурака из кофейни?..  
– Нет, – сказал Исли, глядя на ползущий туман. – Но человек – животное социальное. Тебе захотелось общаться с другим человеком. Так пообщайся, скайп для того и создан. 

Ригальдо молчал целую долгую минуту, болтая в бокале вино. Исли смотрел на его четкий профиль на фоне воды и думал, не переборщил ли.

– Знаешь, – сказал наконец Ригальдо, – проблемой других людей является то, что они чудовищно социальны. Вот Клэр, к примеру, нормальная. Хорошая, строгая девчонка. Но Лаки рассказывал: на учебе у Клэр есть подруги. Их не то шесть, не то семь, и они с ней везде ходят вместе. Вместе, ты представляешь! На практику, на учебу, в кофейню, в парк, в клубы, в библиотеку и в туалет. Не знаю, как Лаки это выдерживает! Мне по самые уши хватает тебя одного, и на работе, и дома, а их постоянно шесть! 

К концу этой прочувствованной речи Исли совсем негламурно хрюкал.

– Мне кажется, ты слишком загоняешься. Может, Клэр как раз хочется пообщаться с кем-то социофобным.   
– Когда шесть подруг постоянно ходят за спиной?..  
– Какие чудесные девушки, – Исли нарезал яблоки. – Мне нравится эта круговая порука. С такой группой поддержки вам точно не будет скучно.

Внезапно Ригальдо наклонился и накрыл его руку.

– Исли, мне не скучно, – раздельно сказал он. – Мне хорошо вдвоем – вот так, как сейчас. Я бы хотел на пробу отметить Хеллоуин как следует – с тыквами, пуншем, гримом, тупыми шутками, с гостями, которых я в кои-то веки могу выбрать сам. Но знаешь, что в гостях самое лучшее? То, что они уезжают, и снова становится тихо. И можно опять заниматься тем, чем хочется.  
– И чем же тебе так охота заняться?..

Ригальдо помолчал. Его глаза заблестели.

– Пожалуй, что можно наконец трахнуться, – с легким вызовом сказал он. Потом подошел вплотную к сидящему Исли и, взяв у него из пальцев бокал, допил его до дна. Исли обхватил его руками за талию, уткнулся лицом в куртку. От Ригальдо слабо пахло каминным дымом.

Исли точно знал, что и как ему хочется сделать.

 

***

 

В доме, осознав, что Исли не собирается идти в спальню, Ригальдо немедленно утратил свое благодушие.

– Нет, нет, – он со смешком тянул Исли за плечо, пытаясь сдвинуть его с места. Исли же невозмутимо присел у камина, раздул угли и подсунул новых щепок. Пламя весело загудело, пожирая кору. Ригальдо чертыхнулся и пробормотал что-то о недобитых романтиках.

В гостиной было сумрачно, несмотря на обеденное время. Симбы не было видно – должно быть, пошел досыпать. Исли забил половину топки дровами и похлопал рукой по ковру рядом с собой.

Ригальдо отрицательно покачал головой. Огонь в камине разгорелся, по полу, по рукам Исли плясали отсветы.

– Мы ведем себя, как развращенная богема, – обреченно сказал Ригальдо. Он стоял, опустив руки вдоль туловища, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на пламя. – Трахаться у камина, как в женских романах – это фу!..

Исли не собирался выслушивать новый виток этого брюзжания. Он просто дернул Ригальдо на ковер. Исли обнял его, навалился сверху:

– Знаешь, мой милый, для пидора из кукурузного городка ты знаешь о женских романах подозрительно много, – сказал он, разглядывая губы Ригальдо. Тот дернулся под ним, но Исли держал крепко. – Тетушкины книги почитывал?.. 

Рот Ригальдо насмешливо приоткрылся, теплое дыхание согрело лицо Исли. А после Ригальдо, сграбастав его за плечи, перекатился, оказавшись сверху:  
– Кто еще здесь самый сентиментальный пидор!

Исли закинул на него ноги, обхватил талию и, поднапрягшись, снова попытался завалить на бок. 

Они еще немного поборолись перед камином, поочередно оказываясь сверху. Ригальдо опять оседлал Исли. Он терся о его бедра, выгибал спину, не давая опрокинуть себя, и совершенно бесстыже лапал Исли. Они раскраснелись, Исли чувствовал жар, возбуждение и удовольствие от того, что в него упирается чужой член. Он просунул руку между их телами, стиснул его через одежду. Ригальдо замычал, и Исли удалось его завалить.

– Сдавайся, – сказал он, целуя Ригальдо в губы. – Или это никогда не закончится.  
– Опять без смазки? – перебил тот, глядя поплывшим взглядом. Он стянул с Исли футболку – она едва отдиралась от вспотевшей спины, – а потом приподнялся и скинул свою одежду. – Я скоро пополам тресну. 

Исли поцеловал его в голую грудь. 

– Я все приготовил, – признался он. – Я коварный. 

Ригальдо под ним мотнул головой, завел руки за голову и закрыл глаза – мол, давай. 

Похоже, романтические произведения не врали: в ебле на полу действительно что-то было. Исли казалось, что все ощущения сильно обострились. Ковер, по которому он ерзал коленями, натирал кожу, по голой спине гуляли сквозняки, аж волоски на ягодицах встали дыбом – они с Ригальдо не закрыли «кошачий лаз», и по полу сильно дуло. Гостиная полнилась скрипами паркета. Ригальдо, казалось, весь состоял из вскинутых рук и задранных к подбородку ног. Было неудобно, немного глупо, немного смешно... и очень приятно. Ригальдо обнимал его обеими руками за спину так, будто хотел срастись с ним навеки. Его разведенные ноги подрагивали в такт движениям Исли, и в этом было что-то удивительно доверительное – в том, какой он сейчас открытый навстречу Исли, придавленный его весом, растянутый и горячий. 

Исли потянулся к его губам, жадно дыша в приоткрытый рот. Ригальдо тут же ответил, зашарил по его мокрой спине, вслепую тиская, запустил руку в волосы. Он поменял положение – теперь изо всех сил сжимал Исли коленями. Исли качнулся вперед, вжался яйцами, навалился всем телом. По телу Ригальдо прошла дрожь, между их животами разлилось мокрое. Исли просунул под зад Ригальдо ладони, жестко сжал ягодицы. И кончил в несколько резких движений, уделав все – себя, Ригальдо и ковер.

Потом они долго лежали, не в силах подняться с пола, в ленивом и теплом молчании. Ригальдо забросил ногу на бедро Исли, а тот перебирал его гладкие волосы, влажные от пота. 

Дрова прогорели, рассыпались красными углями. Камин остывал очень быстро. 

– А вот теперь я бы поел, – наконец произнес Ригальдо. – Нормальной, горячей, настоящей еды. И вина бы еще выпил.  
– Да, я бы тоже, – Исли широко потянулся. – А после – поднимемся в спальню?..  
– Не знаю, – рассмеялся Ригальдо. – Возможно. Но прежде ты возьмешь тряпку и все здесь очистишь. Не собираюсь завтра краснеть за этот ковер перед Джоанной.

Исли похлопал его по голой ягодице и получил по спине футболкой. Ригальдо натянул трусы и вдруг, подойдя к панорамному окну, ахнул. 

– И что мне теперь прикажете с этим делать?..

Исли встал с ним рядом и не сдержался – фыркнул в кулак.

– Кажется, кто-то совершенно поправился, и заодно здорово прокачался. Думаю, надо смириться, если не хочешь найти здесь завтра забитого лося.

На досках веранды лежали в ряд три дохлые крысы.

Симба, взгромоздившийся на перила, чувствуя даже из-за стекла пристальное внимание хозяев, подобрал под себя лапы и скромно потупился.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Party Hard

Приглашение, доставленное курьером им на работу, было напечатано на очень дорогой черной бумаге. 

Ригальдо целых десять минут вертел его в руках. 

– Что-то чудовищно элитарное, правильно? Очередное собрание статусных мудаков?  
– Обычно говорят «вечеринка для своих».  
– Только не ври мне, пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – Исли со вздохом поставил локти на стол. – Это чудовищно элитарная тусовка, ты прав. Отказываться нельзя, да и просто глупо. Мне жизненно необходимо пересечься там с некоторыми людьми. 

По лицу Ригальдо было видно, что ему до смерти не хочется ни на какие закрытые вечеринки. 

– Ты сможешь пойти туда один? – прямо спросил он.   
– Не смогу, – твердо сказал Исли. – На такие тусовки ходят вдвоем. Мы женаты; тебя там рассчитывают увидеть не меньше меня.

Ригальдо щелкал ногтем по квадрату бумаги и упрямо молчал.

– Я хочу с тобой, – тихо сказал Исли. – Это будет в субботу, есть время подумать. Если согласишься, буду тебе должен...  
– Хватит, – оборвал его Ригальдо. Исли пытливо глянул на него и встретил угрюмый взгляд. – Если тебе надо, значит, надо. Только не обессудь, если что-то где-то пойдет не так. 

Он вышел из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

 

***

 

На самом деле Ригальдо ужасно не хотелось никуда ехать.

Мероприятие, которое Исли обозвал «вечеринкой для своих», планировалось грандиозным. Это Ригальдо понял хотя бы по тому времени, которое Исли потратил, придирчиво выбирая им костюмы. На третьей примерке Ригальдо взбрыкнул, но когда Исли подвел его к зеркалу в спальне, был вынужден признать, что оно того стоило. 

Зеркало отражало идеально сидящий смокинг, тщательно уложенные волосы и угрюмую рожу. Рядом стоял Исли и излучал «элегантную небрежность», по поводу чего Ригальдо уже успел изойти ядом. Он знал, что Исли проторчал три часа в специальном салоне, где ему делали с волосами что-то немыслимое: втирали какие-то маски, подстригали горячими ножницами. На взгляд Ригальдо, результат был совершенно не виден. Патлы так и остались длинными патлами. Исли собрал их в хвост и остался доволен. 

Ригальдо обошелся тем, что вымыл голову. 

В такси они немного напряженно молчали. Ригальдо несколько раз ловил себя на желании взять Исли за руку и злился – он сам довольно агрессивно настаивал, чтобы кое-кто до конца вечера держал при себе «свои клешни». Исли пообещал вести себя максимально пристойно – так торопливо и без подъебок, что до Ригальдо дошло, что тот действительно готов на что угодно, лишь бы он согласился. Это и грело, и внушало опасения. 

Загородная вилла на Олимпийском полуострове, на которую их привезли поздно вечером, даже в темноте излучала хозяйское довольство. Народу, судя по количеству машин, было множество. По-видимому, в «своих» числился весь Сиэтл. 

– Спорим, у них там и бассейн есть, – не выдержал Ригальдо, пока водитель проезжал КПП. – И кто-нибудь туда свалится, как в какой-то третьесортной комедии.

Исли фыркнул:  
– У них есть и сад, в котором можно трахаться между красивых кустов. Главное не перепутать партнеров.

Ригальдо улыбнулся и все-таки ощутил, как Исли украдкой пожал ему руку.

Настроение неожиданно выправилось. Он пообещал себе, что выдержит этот квест. 

Все завертелось, как только они вышли из машины. Их сразу окружили, Ригальдо был кому-то представлен, несколько раз пожал чьи-то вялые руки, поцеловал бриллиантовую лапку хозяйки дома и с облегчением был оставлен в покое. Исли – совсем не то. Он словно был в центре водоворота, в гуще людей, которые тянулись к нему. Ригальдо смотрел, как Исли, облепленный гостями, безостановочно пожимает руки, здоровается, треплется, широко улыбается, и вдруг осознал, что тот выглядит действительно счастливым. Как будто не этот человек мог в выходные проваляться полдня в обнимку с котом, одетый только в трусы и в наушники от ноутбука. 

Ригальдо на всякий случай напомнил себе, что Исли не тот, кого можно к чему-либо принудить, и если он говорит, что ему нравится вести растительное существование в доме на озере, то значит, так оно и есть, но под ложечкой все равно появилось сосущее чувство. 

Исли будто что-то почувствовал – обернулся через плечо, глянул виновато. К этому времени его уже оттеснили довольно далеко от Ригальдо. Кто-то сунул ему бокал – чуть ли не сам хозяин.

Ригальдо заложил руки в карманы и постарался выглядеть как можно более независимо.

Тревога из глаз Исли постепенно ушла. Он отвернулся и тут же заржал на чью-то шутку.

Ригальдо зорко огляделся. Мимо как раз спешил официант.

– Где здесь бар? – задушевно спросил Ригальдо, перехватывая его локоть. 

Про себя он решил, что обойдется без танцев, фуршета и светских разговоров, а будет неспешно пить, чтобы убить вечер, но постарается не в говно.

 

***

 

Виски в полутемном, подсвеченном синевой баре оказался неожиданно неплохим и обволакивал нёбо густым дымным букетом. Ригальдо даже немного жалел, что попросил разбавить его льдом. За барной стойкой было людно и шумно, звучала музыка, в соседней комнате несколько человек воодушевленно играли в бильярд. Оттуда наползал тяжелый запах сигар. 

Ригальдо тоже хотелось курить, но он держался: Исли наверняка бы догадался, а провоцировать его Ригальдо не хотел. Джоанна и так периодически находила в карманах Исли зажигалки, сдавая одежду в химчистку. Ригальдо злился и демонстративно выбрасывал их. Исли делал большие глаза.

Он высмотрел себе удобное место за стойкой и вдруг подумал, что совершенно напрасно так нервничал несколько дней. Никто на него не смотрел, никому не было дела, с кем он прибыл на вечеринку. Ригальдо поднес широкий стакан к губам и расслабился.

Как выяснилось, слишком рано.

– Привет, – Рубель Блэкмэн плюхнулся на соседний высокий стул, крутанулся на нем и нервно постучал по столу ладонью, как возбужденный заяц лапой. – Какая неожиданная встреча. Не думал, что ты тоже из этих.

Виски встал в пищеводе. Ригальдо с большим трудом сделал глоток.  
– Из «этих» – это из каких? – холодно спросил он.   
– Тусовщиков, – Рубель расплылся в ухмылке. – Догнивающий светский бомонд, кочующий от презентаций силиконовых насадок на члены до банкета производителей фэшенговых садовых шлангов. А ведь на работе прикидывался приличным человеком! 

От такой телеги Ригальдо слегка онемел и подумал, что Рубель, видимо, совершает по бару уже не первый виток. А потом веско сказал:  
– Я – не бомонд.  
– А я очень даже, – Рубель наклонил голову. В стеклах черных очков отразились галогеновые лампы над стойкой. – Обожаю все это говнище. Круговорот похмелья и понтов!

Он снял шляпу, пригладил бритую голову и поерзал на стуле.

– Мне водки с ромом, – заговорщицки шепнул он официанту.

Ригальдо закатил глаза.

Рубелю Блэкмэну было около тридцати, он выглядел и вел себя как худая, лысая, язвительная рыба-прилипала в запущенной форме экзистенциального кризиса. В «Нордвуде» он трудился пиарщиком, а после работы таскался по ночным клубам. Исли то говорил, что Рубель очень умный и от этого очень несчастный, то – что он восхитительный двуличный гондон. Ригальдо обычно старался держаться от него в стороне, общаясь только и исключительно по работе. Но Рубель был далеко не последним человеком в военной кампании против Римуто, и только это сейчас мешало ему повернуться к Блэкмэну-младшему спиной. 

В дверях мелькнул знакомый силуэт: Исли. Коротко глянул на бар, ухмыльнулся и тут же скрылся. «Легок на помине», – кисло подумал Ригальдо.

К несчастью, несмотря на очки, Рубель не имел проблем со зрением.

– А, точно-точно, – радостно закивал он. – Как я не подумал. Не светский бомонд, а работа в ночную смену. Как это вообще – отдуваться перед начальством круглые сутки? Боюсь представить, какая в такой связке может быть система поощрений и штрафов и что входит в ежедневное расписание. Нет, правда, как ты это выдерживаешь? Не подскажешь лайфхак? 

Ригальдо залпом допил виски, пообещав себе, что не убьет Рубеля прямо сейчас.

– Тайм-менеджмент тебе в помощь, – сказал он, глядя перед собой. – Чек-лист и самосовершенствование в терпении и труде. Мне почему-то кажется, что непрерывно работать на старших братьев с перспективой карьерного роста от «мальчика-ксерокса» до «продвинутого копирайтера» куда тяжелее. Хуже только геноцид и педофилия, мне кажется.

Рубель несколько мгновений смотрел на него, приоткрыв тонкий рот, а потом усмехнулся и сцапал свою водку.

– Респект, – радостно сказал он и запрокинул голову. – Кажется, я понимаю, на чем зиждется ваш брак с Исли! 

Некто мимопроходящий качнулся, навалился ему на спину. Рубель чуть ли не лег грудью на стойку, поперхнулся коктейлем, закашлялся и замотал головой. Черные очки свалились с его носа на пол. Ригальдо наклонился поднять их, а потом встретился с Рубелем взглядом и замер.

Кажется, он сейчас стал одним из немногих, кому удалось проникнуть в тайну очков Рубеля Блэкмэна.

Рубель был абсолютно, совершенно не в себе. Судя по всему, Алиса давно находилась в кроличьей норе и на всех парах летела на встречу со своей Синей Гусеницей. Ригальдо не рискнул списать это только и исключительно на последний коктейль. Странно, что он еще мог ходить и говорить, на первый взгляд, довольно здраво. Глаза у Рубеля посылали весь мир. Ригальдо даже не мог бы объяснить, какого они цвета, до того они криво смотрели.

Поскольку Рубель носил темные очки постоянно, это наводило на определенные размышления.

«Господи, – пронеслось в голове у Ригальдо. – Как Исли может крутить с ним какие-то дела! Он же чудовищно ненадежен!»

– Чего уставился? – мрачно сказал Рубель, отбирая очки и водружая их на нос. – Я не по этой части! Я гетеронормативен. И я поборник традиционных семейных ценностей. 

При этом в его голосе прозвучала такая тоска, что Ригальдо даже потерялся, как на это следует реагировать.

– Удачи, – сказал он наконец. Рубель опрокинул в себя остатки коктейля, покрутил головой и вдруг просиял. Должно быть, увидел более перспективную жертву.   
– Асталависта, – бросил он через плечо.

Ригальдо выдохнул с облегчением и все-таки решил закурить. Ему нужно было как-то переварить дозу Рубеля Блэкмэна.

– Привет, – донеслось откуда-то сбоку.

Ригальдо посмотрел и озадачился.

Рядом с ним стояло пленительное создание. Олененок Бэмби с длинными ногами, на высоченных лакированных копытцах-каблучках. 

Синее освещение полировало ожерелье в декольте маленького черного платья. 

Олененок надувал пухлые губы и призывно смотрел в ответ.

В нос Ригальдо указывала сигарета.

Он вздохнул и щелкнул зажигалкой, позволяя даме прикурить.

– Спасибо, – «олененок» выдохнул дым в потолок. Красиво оперся спиной о барную стойку и запрокинул голову. – Закажешь выпить? 

Он опешил. 

– Мы не знакомы, – на всякий случай напомнил Ригальдо. В его ладонь тут же втиснулась горячая и немного вспотевшая рука.  
– Я Либби, – радостно сказал «олененок». – Как тебе вилла?.. Я здесь в первый раз...

Она раскрыла рот, и на Ригальдо обрушился поток информации о том, как хорошо организует вечеринки для своих кибер-турнирщиков компания «Вальв», в офисе которой «олененок» вкалывала на ресепшн. Прошлый раз ее взяли в любимый ресторан самого Гейба, близ офиса «Вальв», но здесь, на полуострове с видом на океан, ей тоже понравилось...

Уши Ригальдо свернулись в трубочку. Он подумал, что для закрытой вечеринки здесь ошивается слишком много народа. Потом он вспомнил, что он сам, в сравнении с тем же Исли, тоже «странный народ». Потом его посетила мысль, что Рубеля тоже могли пригласить в качестве эскорта, он попытался это представить и едва не заржал.

– Ты очень грустный, – «олененок» смотрел на него с сожалением. До Ригальдо дошло, что тонкий палец упорно поглаживает его запястье рядом с часами. – И смотришь так строго. Как насчет выйти развеяться? Меня чего-то качает...  
– Детка, – Ригальдо осторожно, двумя пальцами снял ее кисть со своего рукава и переложил на стол. – Почему бы тебе не поискать кого-то своего возраста? Кого-то, кто знает «любимый ресторан Гейба»? 

«Кого-то, кто менее голубой», – докончил он про себя и снова чуть не заржал.

Девушка оскорбленно поправила сползающую лямку. 

– Ну и сиди один, – она с некоторым трудом слезла с высокого стула. Ригальдо проигнорировал ее попытки упасть ему в руки, и девушка мрачно утопала прочь. 

На стул рядом тут же опустился ее клон, только чуть меньше ростом и чуть более рыжий. 

– Привет, – сказал клон, радостно улыбаясь. – Закажешь выпить?..

«Сбой в Матрице», – обреченно подумал Ригальдо и снова заказал виски – с мыслью о том, так ли хорошо где-то там развлекается Исли. 

Время тянулось убийственно медленно. Наверняка наверху было интереснее – танцы, выступления.

Мимо Ригальдо процокали звонкие каблуки. Кто-то опустился на стул, только что оставленный очередной разочарованной девой. Ригальдо обдало тонким ароматом горьких духов. 

– «Смерть в полдень», – решительно заказала усевшаяся рядом женщина. Щелкнула сумочкой, крутанула колесико зажигалки. 

Ригальдо бездумно повернул голову, разглядывая орлиный профиль. 

– Что? – женщина подняла брови. – У меня что-то на щеке?  
– Да нет, – удивился Ригальдо.  
– Хорошо. Почему-то половина из присутствующих так и норовит измазать помадой, – женщина поморщилась и заложила ногу за ногу. Ригальдо отметил, что из всех виденных сегодня дам она одна была в брюках. В сказочной красоты брючном костюме и на шпильках, которыми можно было выколоть глаз.  
– Можно личный вопрос? – негромко сказала женщина. Она не спешила пить, обводила бокал по ободку.

Ригальдо закономерно напрягся, но не успел ответить отрепетированной на «оленятах» резкостью.

– Почему вас бросили тут с этими пираниями? Разве интересно напиваться в одиночку? – она затянулась и выдохнула крепкий дым. 

Ригальдо оскорбился.

– Люди платят деньги, чтобы посетить тропический аквариум, – отбрил он. – Но за пираньями интереснее наблюдать в естественной среде.

Она сухо улыбнулась. 

– Не обижайтесь. Мне просто показалось, что вы терпите бедствие, в то время как ваш муж там веселит мэра анекдотами.

Шестеренки в голове у Ригальдо закрутились, как в швейцарских часах. 

– Вы репортер? – с подозрением спросил он.

Женщина усмехнулась.

– Репортер, но не тот. Ирена Квиксворд, – она протянула Ригальдо узкую ладонь. – Главный редактор журнала «200 лошадиных сил». 

Ее рукопожатие было сухим и энергичным.

– Не знал, что главный редактор журнала о мотоциклах – женщина.  
– Сразу видно, что вы не фанат светской хроники. Там про меня иногда пишут. Например, что я не выхожу замуж, потому что у меня железные яйца и деревянная рука.  
– Какой удивительный китайский трансформер, – не удержался Ригальдо. 

Странное дело, с этой неприветливой теткой в баре в самом деле стало повеселее.

– Надо же, я думала, я ему не понравилась, а ему, оказывается, просто нравятся старые!.. – пробормотал кто-то у него за спиной. 

Давешний «олененок», уже порядком набравшийся, покачивался на каблучищах, держась за плечо своей копии.

Ирена с невозмутимым лицом произнесла что-то вроде «съеби».

– Чего? – «олененок» насупил брови. – Чего ты сказала?..  
– Это по-французски, – Ригальдо оттолкнулся от стойки и оказался у девушки за спиной, аккуратно развернул ее к выходу и перевел через порог. – Означает «Какой приятный день». Тебе надо проветриться, детка. Подышать морским воздухом или сходить на фуршет.

Когда он вернулся, оказалось, Ирена повторила «Смерть в полдень», причем заказала и ему, и себе.

***

 

Ближе к концу вечера, когда объявили, что возле моря скоро состоится шоу фейерверков, Исли решил выволочь Ригальдо из его дымной норы. За вечер он несколько раз заглядывал в бар и уходил, успокоенный. Ригальдо возвышался у стойки, красивый и мрачный, как аллегория чумы, и отбивал желание общаться у всех, кто к нему подходил. Один раз Исли видел, как к нему пытался цепляться Рубель, и один раз – какое-то невинное летнее дитя.

Все было хорошо, Исли до смерти гордился своим суровым супругом. Пока, в очередной раз спустившись, не услыхал его довольно громкий голос.

У женщины рядом с Ригальдо были прямые светлые волосы ниже талии. Она взирала на Ригальдо с видом удовлетворенной валькирии. На памяти Исли это был тот редкий случай, когда Ирена Квиксворд была чем-либо удовлетворена. 

Он мысленно чертыхнулся, от души пожалев Ригальдо – похоже, тот угодил в медвежий капкан. По собственному опыту общения с Иреной Исли помнил ощущение, как будто твои яйца пожевал бультерьер. 

Исли нацепил на лицо самую доброжелательную улыбку и подвалил к стойке, где с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что Ригальдо вовсе не нужно спасать. 

Тот выглядел разгоряченным. Глаза сильно блестели. Ригальдо смотрел на Ирену с явным интересом.

Исли прислушался к разговору и обомлел.

Ирена и его муж разговаривали по-французски.

Исли не понимал из их изысканного трепа ни слова. 

– Приятно видеть, что вы хорошо проводите время, – сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. 

Ирена договорила свою журчаще-урчащую фразу и фыркнула. Ригальдо повернул к Исли голову. 

– А, Исли, – сказал он с совершенно неприличной хрипотцой в голосе. – А мы тут обсуждаем всякую ерунду. Закажешь себе выпить?  
– Нет, и тебе больше не советую, – Исли как бы невзначай вклинился между стульями и положил руку на колено Ригальдо. 

Тот даже не заметил, потому что Ирена снова отпустила какую-то урчащую шпильку. 

– Присоединяйся, – добавила она, сладко улыбнувшись.  
– Спасибо, – вежливо склонил голову Исли. – Но я учил только немецкий.  
– Чтобы смотреть порнушку в оригинале? – Ирена подняла брови.  
– Да кто бы говорил, – Исли оперся локтем о Ригальдо уже более откровенно. – Дорогая, как там поживает Тереза? Ты все еще мешаешь ей устроить личную жизнь?..  
– Тереза самодостаточная и умная женщина, – Ирена поджала губы. – Она достойна только самого лучшего.   
– Мисс Квиксворд – воинствующая феминистка, – любезно пояснил Исли Ригальдо. – Так вышло, что мы очень давно знакомы. Не слушай ее, она научит тебя плохому.   
– Куда мне до некоторых, – фыркнула Ирена. Она затушила в пепельнице сигарету и протянула Ригальдо руку. – Было приятно познакомиться, мистер Сегундо.

Ригальдо, сука, что-то выпалил по-французски. Ирена рассмеялась и, раскрыв сумочку, протянула ему визитку. 

– Да перестань уже так пялиться, – сказала она наблюдающему за этим спектаклем Исли. – Мы с твоим мужем обсуждали мотоциклетные цилиндры и поршни. Ты все равно был бы лишним на этом празднике жизни.

 

***

 

Сад во дворе виллы представлял собой маленький шедевр даже в темноте. Куда бы Исли ни повернулся, он упирался в колючие кусты. Он насчитал четыре вида можжевельника, две туи, тис, сосну и три сорта ели. Иногда на него выпрыгивали черная бузина и японский клен. Гравий успокаивающе похрустывал на дорожке. 

– Может быть, наконец, объяснишь, что случилось, – Ригальдо, которого он упорно тянул за собой, вырвал руку. – Я, например, не пойму, чего ты так взъелся.

У него был замерзший нос, а волосы растрепались. В одном смокинге в темной октябрьской ночи было холодно, и Исли, выждав время, накинул пальто на плечи Ригальдо. К этому времени тот выглядел не таким пьяным, но очень усталым. 

Исли заставил его сесть на скамейку.

– Ирена Квиксворд, – начал он, набрав воздуха, – лучшая заклятая подруга Терезы Лафлер. Мне сложно объяснить, как это работает, но некоторые женщины дружат именно так. Она терпеть меня не может и всячески вредничала, даже когда у нас с Терезой все было хорошо. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? 

Ригальдо молча дул на пальцы и тер руки. 

– Еще когда мы с Терезой готовились к свадьбе, она твердила, что я жеребец и я козел. А уж когда мы поругались из-за Присциллы, это был настоящий триумф. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Ригальдо. – Но она была права. Ты в самом деле поступил как жеребец и козел.  
– Я в курсе, – Исли покаянно опустил голову. – Но Ирена не успокаивается, как будто боится, что Тереза примет меня назад, если я попрошу. С ней нужно вести себя, как с полицией: все, сказанное при аресте, может быть использовано против тебя.   
– Да господи, Исли, – Ригальдо поднял голову, а рожу скорчил, как будто лимон проглотил. – Ты в принципе не допускаешь мысли, что кто-то мог заинтересоваться не лично тобой, а например, мной?..

Исли это допускал, правда, совсем без восторга.

Он знал по меньшей мере трех-четырех мужчин, добровольно оставивших гомосексуальные эксперименты юности в пользу гетеронормативности, стабильного социального статуса и традиционных семейных отношений.

То, что Ригальдо считал себя голубым до мозга костей, еще ничего не значило. Исли подозревал, что ему просто ни разу не встречалась подходящая женщина. 

Умная и успешная Ирена – это серьезно. Это не «милые летние дети» и даже не наглый придурок из кофейни.

– Расслабься, – продолжал Ригальдо довольно резко. – Думаешь, я такой идиот, чтобы рассказывать что-то о нашей с тобой жизни? Мы обсуждали всякую ерунду. И, кстати, – он сунул руки в карманы и повернулся лицом к Исли, – Ирена правда очень интересная. Я совершенно не заметил, как прошло время.

Исли вздохнул и попытался говорить очень спокойно:  
– Ладно, но считаю своим долгом предупредить: в наш век страпона и гондона сверху могут быть не только мужчины. Ирена может открыть тебе дивный мир кожаных трусов и ремней.  
– Исли, ты что, в самом деле ревнуешь? – после долгой тишины изумленно сказал Ригальдо. – Ты пьян, что ли? Или с тобой чем-то поделился наш друг Рубель?..  
– А что – Рубель? – моментально насторожился Исли. 

Ригальдо открыл было рот, и тут одновременно произошло несколько вещей.

С гулким залпом небо над полуостровом расцвело огнями фейерверков. Темный сад стал рельефным и ярким, высвеченный красным, синим, золотым. За живой изгородью шумно плеснуло, кто-то захохотал и следом радостно завизжали. 

Исли раздвинул красные кусты барбариса.

– А вот и Рубель, – шокированно произнес у него за спиной Ригальдо.

Рубель Блэкмэн плавал в открытом бассейне – прямо в своем черном пиджаке поверх свитера, в очках и шляпе. Он бултыхался у края и норовил стащить в воду девицу в вечернем платье. Девица визжала и поливала его из бутылки шампанским. Кто-то снимал их на телефон.

– Пиздец, – прокомментировал это Исли. – Падение дома Блэкмэнов.  
– Наверное, я последний человек, которого должна заботить судьба Рубеля, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо, – но я считаю, его надо оттуда достать. 

Его слова потонули в новом взрыве фейерверков.

– Идем, – Исли взял его за руку. – Где-то здесь должна быть охрана.

Когда они вернулись в сопровождении охранника, Рубеля нигде не было. Пьяная девушка заявила, что он уплыл искать Атлантиду. На противоположном краю бассейна Исли нашел мокрую шляпу. Она лежала под сенью свисающих до земли ветвей белой ивы. Все выглядело так, будто Рубеля все же выловили – и утащили куда-то в таинственно шепчущий сад.

– Я туда не пойду, – вдруг произнес за спиной у Исли Ригальдо. – Черт с ним, с этой лысой амфибией.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты абсолютно прав, – задумчиво сказал Исли. Он посмотрел на усталого и явно протрезвевшего Ригальдо и добавил: – А также черт со всей замечательной вечеринкой?.. Я что-то наобщался на долгое время вперед. Ты согласен?..

Ригальдо молча взял его за руку. Они переплели пальцы.

В такси Исли поднял стекло, отделяющее их от водителя. Они сидели близко друг к другу, как два замерзших кота. Ригальдо только один раз спросил, все ли у Исли получилось из запланированного на сегодня. Исли крутил кольцо на пальце и думал, померещилось или нет: он не был уверен, но, когда выезжали с парковки, видел длинный лимузин Даэ, выкрашенный в сочный зеленый цвет. Из приоткрытой двери свисал такой же зеленый Рубель, блюющий на землю штата Вашингтон, а Даэ рядом с ним с самым невозмутимым видом взирал на ночное море.

Исли счел, что обладает слишком бедной фантазией, чтобы это придумать.

Потом он вспомнил о том, что не давало ему покоя, и усмехнулся: надо же, как растревожился, жадный ревнивый пидор. 

– Девочки к тебе так и льнут, включая Ирену, – небрежно сказал он. – Неужели тебе их внимание совсем не льстит?.. Неужели ты ни разу не представлял себя с женщиной?..

Ригальдо повернулся, посмотрел с удивлением. А потом, хмыкнув и покосившись на непрозрачную заслонку от водителя, вдруг сделал то, чего никогда не позволял на людях – как-то уютно и по-домашнему лег ему головой на плечо и прикрыл глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Откуда плывет труп врага

Развязка их затянувшегося конфликта с Римуто планировалась очень кропотливо, со всевозможными перестраховками, и все равно грянула внезапно. Как то, чего ждешь слишком долго, она случилась глупо и сумбурно и не доставила Исли той радости, на которую он рассчитывал. 

Был третий понедельник октября, довольно солнечный и холодный. Исли с утра выгуливал делегацию от японских партнеров. На прошлой неделе возил их по производству, теперь они собирались смотреть, как налажен рабочий процесс в главном офисе. Исли водил их по этажам и безостановочно хвастался, не давая переводчице отдохнуть, а японцы тянулись за ним гуськом, как птенцы за матерью. Люсиэла с минуты на минуту должна была забрать их на банкет.

Ригальдо разбирался с очередным глобальным срывом поставок. Исли разок позвонил ему, услышал в трубке мат и оборвал звонок.

Все шло своим чередом ровно до того, как на третьем этаже, в огромном стеклянном холле, залитом дневным светом, навстречу их дружной шеренге вышел Римуто и, не говоря ни слова, ударил Исли по лицу. 

У него в кулаке была зажата пластиковая папка, и удар вышел смазанным, острый край папки рассек Исли губу. Он машинально облизнулся, повернул голову – и Римуто, переложив папку в другую руку, ткнул кулаком ему в нос. На третьем замахе Исли удержал его руку.

– Я тебя уничтожу, – сказал Римуто с шипящими интонациями, и по раздувающейся под горлом, как у жабы, коже было ясно, насколько он при этом взбешен. – Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя ненавижу.

Кто-то тревожно ахнул, по холлу пополз шепот, японцы лопотали на одной ноте, а переводчик смотрела квадратными глазами и прижимала руку ко рту. Девочки на ресепшене застыли за стойкой, как кролики. И только Люсиэла, упустив список гостей, который держала в руках, с упоением давила на «тревожную кнопку». 

Исли тронул кончиком языка передний резец и почувствовал скол. 

– Мистер Фёрст, вам вызвать врача? Принести лед?..  
– Все в порядке, – объявил он, обращаясь сразу ко всем присутствующим. – Занимайтесь своими делами.

Девочки за стойкой отмерли. Люсиэла с лицом доброго динозавра манила японцев к эскалатору. 

– Наверное, ты думаешь, что самый умный, – снова подал голос Римуто, – и что махинации с акциями и липовыми отчетами сойдут тебе с рук... Я тебя по судам затаскаю, ты, жалкий педик...

Исли прищурился, чувствуя, как внутри разливается ослепительная ярость. Он не дал ей выплеснуться, запер внутри. Глупо было похерить все при свидетелях каким-то неловким словом, хотя ему очень горело. 

Он уже победил. Злость и тревога были просто реакциями на стресс.

Римуто был в бешенстве, потому что ему не оставили шансов.

– Пройдемте ко мне в кабинет, мистер Блэкмэн, – сказал Исли, высоко вскидывая голову. Кровь забивала нос, но пиджак вроде не был испорчен. – Я не собираюсь разговаривать здесь.

Римуто смотрел на него налитыми глазами. Кожаный мешок у него под горлом начал раздуваться сильнее. «Чтоб тебя инсульт хватил», – пожелал ему Исли. Развернулся и двинулся через холл.

Из-за кадки с японским кедром выскочил Орсей.

– Стой, ты куда?   
– В свой кабинет, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Исли. 

Ему так сильно хотелось переключить внимание ошарашенных зрителей на что-нибудь другое, что он пропустил момент, когда из стеклянного лифта впереди вышел Ригальдо. Он только приехал со склада и нес пальто на руке.

Увидев Исли, он будто споткнулся, медленно оглядел мизансцену – и молча ринулся на Римуто. Орсей испуганно порскнул у него из-под ног. К счастью, вперед выдвинулся Галк. Ригальдо уперся в начальника службы безопасности, как в каменную стену. Обойти или сдвинуть Галка с места было не так уж легко. 

– Тише, тише, мистер Сегундо, – твердил заметно встревоженный Галк, прикрывая Римуто собой. Тот раскачивался взад-вперед, не произнося ни слова. – Оно того не стоит, давайте мы лучше сами здесь разберемся. Мистер Фёрст, что делать-то? Мистер Фёрст?..

Разъяренный Ригальдо рычал, как Росомаха.

Исли утер платком кровящий нос и сказал:

– Достаточно. Поднимайтесь в конференц-зал.

 

***

 

– Ты воруешь, – без обиняков заявил Исли. В конференц-зале они сидели вдвоем. Римуто, слава богу, оставил свой обезьянник за дверью: Орсея, бухгалтера Эрмиту, приходившегося им троюродным братом, и совсем уже мутного родственника Ладо. Ригальдо тоже не стал заходить, как будто опасался, что снова сорвется. На самом деле, поступил правильно: за всей собравшейся бандой тоже нужно было следить. 

Римуто пожевал тонкими губами.

– Докажи.

С доказательством было сложнее. Исли много лет знал, что его регулярно обкрадывают, но никак не мог схватить загребущую руку Римуто в своем кармане. Тот был чертовски изворотлив. Исключить его из совета законным путем не получалось. 

– Ты мешаешь нам развиваться, – продолжил Исли.   
– Сломать – не строить, – Римуто презрительно запрокинул голову. – Я – за стабильность, проверенную временем. Пока система работает и приносит доход, ничего не надо менять. Но ты ведешь себя как мальчишка. Твои эксперименты погубят компанию.

Жалюзи в конференц-зале были опущены, но Исли знал, что все заинтересованные подтягиваются. Блэкмэны, Галатея, Ганес, служба безопасности. 

– Ты купил мои акции.  
– Ты сам их продал, – устало сказал Исли.   
– Подставной фирме!  
– Римуто, ты упустил свои активы налево, – Исли щелкал ручкой. – Я их выкупил. С моей стороны все официально и законно. 

На самом деле они оба понимали, что все не совсем так. Исли делал все, чтобы подтолкнуть Римуто в этом решении. Сильно помогало то, что у двух старших Блэкмэнов этим летом появилась роковая страсть, лишившая их привычной осторожности.

– Как там, кстати, малышки Бет и Алисия? – спросил Исли и по тому, как дернулось веко Римуто, понял, что попал. – Сколько ты просаживаешь с ними в казино?..

«Малышки» Бет и Алисия были двухметровыми супермоделями-близнецами, идентичными, как «Барби» из одной партии. Исли видел их снимки: идеальные губы и скулы, холодные серые глаза под светлой челкой, крепкие, будто пластиковые, тела. Две идеальные спутницы для двух братьев, «малышки» были красивым аксессуаром, а не самоцелью.

Порочной страстью Римуто стали азартные игры – с тех пор, как девушки отвезли братьев в закрытое казино на индейской земле. 

Римуто очень быстро стал появляться там и регулярно поигрывать. Разглядывая отчеты своего детектива, Исли не уставал ужасаться, что с человеком делает азарт.

Только благодаря этому, считал Исли, Блэкмэн смог купиться на дезу, которую они с Ригальдо по своим каналам впихивали ему с весны.

Наверное, Римуто это тоже пришло в голову, потому что он глянул на Исли с неприкрытой ненавистью. 

– У меня столько доказательств твоей нечистоплотности, что это станет...  
– У тебя нет ничего, – тихо сказал Исли. – Ты увидишь это, как только решишь проверить. Мы подчистили за собой, а ты как думал?  
– Это блеф, – с отвращением сказал Римуто. – Чтобы сделать такое, нужен постоянный и очень близкий доступ...

Он вдруг осекся, на верхней губе заблестели капельки пота. 

– Орсей! – взревел Римуто. – Орсей! 

Снаружи несколько раз вслепую рванули ручку, а после показался испуганный и взмыленный Орсей.

Ригальдо тоже молча зашел и сел у двери, будто охранник. Римуто не удостоил его и взглядом:   
– Где Рубель?..  
– Он... я не знаю, он не откликается, – пробормотал Орсей и вытер с шеи пот. – Ни вчера, ни сегодня не смог до него дозвониться.  
– Звони еще!

Исли поймал взгляд Ригальдо и тут же отвел глаза, чтобы не выдать себя. 

Рубель пропал как нельзя кстати. Исли не знал, связано ли это с тем, что случилось на вечеринке, но желал, чтобы он не нашелся как можно дольше. Чем позже братья до него доберутся, тем лучше. А там пусть хоть в Китай улетает. Денег, которые Исли ему отвалил за сотрудничество на один из офшорных счетов, должно было хватить на отбытие «в земли драконов», как только грянет скандал.

– Я это просто так не оставлю, – сказал Римуто, поднимаясь из кресла. – Ты откусил слишком много, Исли.   
– Нет, это ты откусил слишком много, – сказал Исли. Ручка, которой он щелкал, сломалась в его пальцах, развалилась на гладкий серебряный корпус, пружину и стержень. – Ты начал распродавать акции компании. Сперва свои, потом акции Орсея... Не знаю, правда, как ты вынудил его подписать бумаги. Чем-то накачал или обманул?..  
– Что? – сказал Орсей. – Что?!..  
– Не волнуйся так, он поделится с тобой. Мистер Блэкмэн получил за них столько, что это может считаться достойным «отступным». Если, конечно, вести себя умеренно и не протратить все в кази...  
– Я тебя уничтожу, – тихо повторил Римуто. – Найду способ. «Нордвуд» развалится, как он чуть было не развалился десять лет назад. Тогда я помог тебе, когда ты только взял на себя управление компанией, и вот как ты мне отплатил. Но у тебя тоже есть уязвимые точки, и я их тебе покажу. Когда все, что сберегалось поколениями, рухнет, не будет никого, кто бы тебя поддержал. Ты пожалеешь, что ты это затеял, когда тебе не сможет помочь ни истеричная девка, ни твой пидорас. 

Исли поймал вопросительный взгляд Ригальдо и сжал губы: не надо, пожалуйста. Тот откинулся на спинку стула, глянул с вызовом – но, о чудо, смолчал.

Глядя, как Римуто пробирается между стульев, Исли думал, что с ним уходит целая эпоха более-менее стабильного существования компании. От этих мыслей ему не в первый раз сделалось неуютно.

Когда Орсей и Римуто вышли, Ригальдо поднялся со своего места и положил горячую и тяжелую руку Исли на плечо.

– Пожалуйста, собери всех, – сказал Исли, разглядывая пружину, вдавившуюся в кожу ладони. – Пора сделать заявление.

 

***

 

К концу рабочего дня Ригальдо подумал, что ему совсем не нравится настроение Исли. 

Обед они пропустили: после заявления президента совету директоров было не до того. Они даже не сразу вспомнили о японцах – к счастью, их полностью взяла на себя Люсиэла, с мощью Годзиллы предупреждая попытки покинуть банкетный зал. Ригальдо один раз вышел к ним, оценил дружное караоке и скрылся прежде, чем его могли бы увлечь за стол. Он позвонил Рубелю, но у того снова был выключен телефон.

Ригальдо вернулся в приемную и сквозь стекло наблюдал за работающим Исли.

Тот полдня был неразговорчивым и хмурым – как будто это его, о господи, выперли из совета директоров. 

Ригальдо понимал Исли, но только отчасти. 

Они выиграли – чего уж теперь было хандрить. Сам он после разборок в холле находился в приподнято-взвинченном настроении. И, кстати, все-таки разобрался с проблемами транспортников. 

– Как насчет сходить куда-нибудь вечером? – спросил он, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
– Куда-нибудь – это куда? – Исли смотрел в монитор. Взгляд у него был чужой, усталый и холодный. Ригальдо не любил, когда он так смотрел. Это почти наверняка означало, что Исли катастрофически заебался или что они скоро поссорятся. 

Ригальдо оперся о спинку кресла для посетителей.

– Не знаю, – он пожал плечами. – Куда захочешь. Можно в джаз-кафе, в кино или в боулинг. Можно пройтись в темноте вдоль набережной или сесть на паром через озеро...

Исли вскинул брови – и растянул губы в улыбке. Взгляд у него смягчился, но стал печальнее.

– Кто ты и куда дел моего социофобного мужа?..  
– Просто решил, что тебе надо развеяться, – Ригальдо нахмурился и на всякий случай спросил: – У тебя ничего не болит?..

Его напрягло, что Исли всерьез прислушался к себе. 

– Голова, – Исли прикрыл глаза. – Может быть, надо перекусить. Ты ведь сегодня на машине?  
– Ну.  
– Не жди меня, если уже освободился, езжай домой. Я буду позже. Чего-то у меня нет сил никуда идти. 

Ригальдо оглянулся через плечо. В приемной никого не было. За огромными окнами уже стемнело, а в офисе горел мягкий теплый свет. В чашке Исли темнел недопитый кофе.

Он оттолкнулся от кресла и обошел стол, решительно уселся на край.

– Рассказывай, – велел он, покачивая ногой. – Это все из-за угроз старого хрена?  
– Этому старому хрену, – Исли смотрел насмешливо и печально, – столько же лет, сколько и мне. 

Ригальдо пожал плечами. Как вообще можно сравнивать. 

– Ты все сделал правильно, – убежденно сказал он. – Тебя кто угодно поддержит. С ним же невозможно было разойтись по-хорошему. Делить «Нордвуд» через суд – кровопролитно и долго, а по добру бы эта сука из акционеров не вышла. Он бы высосал из тебя все на свои «отступные»...  
– Ригальдо, – вот теперь Исли в открытую морщился и тер висок. – Давай не будем про Римуто, меня сейчас вырвет.  
– Так, собирайся, – Ригальдо встал и решительно направился к гардеробной во встроенном шкафу. Вытащил оттуда пальто. – Твоя работа на сегодня закончилась. Аспирин лежит у меня в бардачке. 

Внизу, на парковке, Исли запил таблетку «Спрайтом» из автомата, после чего они долго сидели бок о бок в «Фокусе», наблюдая, как рассасывается народ. На них поглядывали с любопытством и тут же отводили глаза. Охранник заметно нервничал в их присутствии. 

– Спасибо, – Исли допил «Спрайт», покрутил стаканчик в руках. – Так что ты там предлагал?..  
– У меня очень примитивная программа, – Ригальдо положил руку ему на колено. – Секс, еда и прогулка на твой выбор. Куда поедем?  
– Домой, – Исли накрыл его руку своей. – Мне стыдно, я ценю твою готовность к самопожертвованию, но еда и секс для меня явно лидируют.

Ригальдо удовлетворенно кивнул и вывел «Фокус» с парковки.

 

***

 

Дома Ригальдо заподозрил, что Исли сильно преувеличил насчет своих пожеланий. Как только на него залез кот, а в бокале оказалось вино, Исли окопался на диване в гостиной, замотался в плед, как в кокон, прямо поверх пиджака, и сообщил, что готов так провести зиму. На все расспросы он сразу же замыкался, только вскользь упомянул, что будет смешно, если Рубель их все-таки сдаст. Ригальдо его обругал, вытащил из пледа и услал отмокать в ванную, а сам торопливо переоделся и повязал черный фартук.

На кухне он быстро порезал лук и сладкий перец и поставил в духовку запекаться вместе с креветками, закинул спагетти в подсоленную воду и взболтал острый соус, влил его в обжаренные на сковородке грибы. Ничего не спалил и не перепортил, сам удивляясь, как легко и привычно все получается. Как только запах из духовки поплыл по комнатам, явился нетерпеливо взмякивающий кот. Ригальдо угостил его королевской креветкой и сам сжевал пару штук. И подумал, что есть что-то завораживающее в том, чтобы готовить двум своим мудакам, заставляя их ждать. Все равно как приручать цирковых львов. 

Он долил себе вина и пошел на диван. Выключил верхний свет, оставил только две маленькие приглушенные лампочки над камином. В гостиной сразу стало уютнее и таинственнее. Ригальдо не особо любил, когда по вечерам яркая нижняя комната просматривались в лесу за километр, а вот уютный сумрак с затемненными углами ему нравился.

Исли появился, когда Ригальдо мучительно выбирал, какой сезон «Американской истории ужасов» посмотреть.

– С чего начнем, с «Фрик-шоу» или с «Отеля»?..  
– Ты обещал секс и еду, – серьезно сказал Исли прямо с лестницы. – Пойдем наверх?..

Ригальдо обернулся. 

Исли был в банном халате, мокрые волосы лежали, перекинутые на одно плечо. Ворот сполз, и в вырезе были видны голая шея и широкий разлет ключиц. Он шел босиком – Ригальдо засмотрелся на его голые икры. Светлые волоски на них потемнели, прилипли к ногам.

– Может, в другом порядке? – хрипло сказал Ригальдо, не сводя с него взгляд. – Когда ты в последний раз ел?..  
– В другом порядке нельзя, – Исли грустно улыбнулся. Он медленно спустился в гостиную и встал напротив дивана. – Боюсь, что я вырублюсь, как только поужинаю.

Ригальдо медленно отставил бокал. 

– Настолько устал?..  
– Бывало и хуже, – Исли пожал плечами. – Я все еще чего-то хочу, это не может не радовать.

Ригальдо поймал его пояс за свисающие концы и потянул на себя. Исли послушно приблизился, встал между его колен. Глядя ему в глаза, Ригальдо развязал пояс:   
– Тогда к черту ужин, ты прав.

Под халатом член Исли оказался полувозбужденным и влажным, а сам он был полностью голым, горячим, пахнущим гелем для душа и все еще мокрым, как будто совсем пренебрег вытереться. Ригальдо просунул под халат руки и положил их на твердую задницу, ощущая под пальцами ровную теплую кожу и крошечные волоски. 

– Исли, – пробормотал он, поглаживая ягодицы, провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедер, коснулся яичек. И ничего больше не сказал. Исли над ним прерывисто выдохнул, положил ладонь ему на плечо. Его член дернулся и начал подниматься, и Ригальдо поцеловал его. А потом, сдвинув крайнюю плоть к стволу, потянулся вперед и вобрал налившуюся головку в рот.   
– Черт, – Исли запрокинул голову, качнул навстречу бедрами. – Еще сделай так...

Ригальдо послушно насадился глубже. Исли коснулся его щеки, вплел пальцы в волосы. Согнул одну ногу и встал на диван коленом, чтобы найти дополнительную опору. Ригальдо сосал от души, придерживая Исли за бедра, то надеваясь на его член по самый корень, то горячо и тесно обхватывая губами одну лишь головку. Исли мычал, двигал бедрами, держа ладони на затылке Ригальдо. Ригальдо позволил члену выскользнуть изо рта, провел языком от мошонки до головки и надавил языком на уздечку. Кажется, Исли там, наверху, задохнулся и не выдержал – сграбастал волосы Ригальдо в кулак и втиснул его лицом в пах. А потом, будто очнувшись, отпустил его и отодвинулся, пережав член у основания двумя пальцами. 

– Детка, я слишком хочу тебя. Выключим свет?..  
– Нахуй, – Ригальдо вытер мокрый рот, откинулся на спинку дивана и протянул вперед руки. И сказал то, что уже давно вертелось на языке: – Нахуй свет, нахуй Римуто, пусть пососет потный хуй властителя ада. Просто иди ко мне и не думай о Блэкмэнах!..

Исли медлил, почему-то продолжая смотреть на него широко открытыми глазами, и Ригальдо дернул его к себе за полы халата. Они принялись целоваться. Ригальдо обнял Исли за талию, облапил за задницу и завалил на себя. Исли пошевели плечами, сбрасывая халат, и потянул вниз резинку домашних штанов Ригальдо, высвобождая его ноги. Ригальдо сам облизал и ввел в себя его палец. Исли несколько раз двинул рукой и высвободил ее, перебравшись за спину Ригальдо, и стиснул его поперек груди. Теперь они лежали на боку, Ригальдо чувствовал ягодицами упирающийся в него член. Ему пришлось подождать, пока Исли отыщет смазку в своем халате. Когда тот аккуратно притерся и надавил, погружаясь в него все глубже, Ригальдо закрыл глаза, и завел руку назад, обнял Исли за бедро. Он чувствовал странную, переполняющую его нежность, такую, что хоть весь мир гори. У него был Исли, который сам не знал, сколько он для него значит – раздражающий, беспокойный, самолюбивый, наглый, убийственно ласковый и до неприличия добрый. Мысли выдуло из головы, когда Исли сжал его член. Он дрочил Ригальдо достаточно сильно, в том же самом темпе, который задавал сам, он развел коленом ноги Ригальдо и не позволял их сомкнуть, продолжая удерживать в откровенной, бесстыдной позе. Ухом, шеей Ригальдо чувствовал его губы – Исли целовал его, обнимал, дрочил и снова целовал.

И не в силах сдержать глупой, рвущейся из груди нежности, Ригальдо повернул голову и сказал:   
– Мне кажется, я уже в том состоянии, когда просят или пощады или детей. 

Он сказал – и сразу же испугался, потому что Исли изменился в лице. Ригальдо задергался, пытаясь расстыковаться, и тут его перевернули лицом вверх. Исли обнял его, накрыл собой и дотрахал, жаркий, мокрый, тяжелый, как сто чертей. Ригальдо скрутило мучительно-сладким оргазмом. Шло время, а он все также бессильно смотрел в потолок и смаргивал пот. По щеке и по лбу мягко двигались теплые пальцы – Исли гладил его по лицу. 

– Ты едва меня сейчас не убил, – вдруг сказал он. – У меня почти сердце остановилось.   
– Я шутил, – огрызнулся Ригальдо, неудержимо краснея.   
– Дурень, – Исли подпер щеку, перебрал Ригальдо волосы надо лбом. – Зато я понял что-то ужасно важное...

Он смотрел непонятно-серьезно, только на дне его глаз плескался смех. Ригальдо напрягся было – и расслабился. 

– И что же это?  
– «Нордвуд», – Исли будто разом обрел привычное спокойствие. – Я будто разом вспомнил, зачем все это затеял. Не только ради амбиций и не от того, что Блэкмэны заебали, – он обвел пальцем контур губ Ригальдо и шепнул: – Не только.

Ригальдо нахмурился и попытался понять, а потом на всякий случай сказал:

– Не вздумай принять слова насчет детей всерьез!..  
– Конечно, – сказал Исли. – Я бы никогда!.. Но если ты захочешь завести еще кота, или сову, или лошадь – я не буду против!

...Потом они неспешно и с удовольствием ужинали – Ригальдо даже простил Исли тупую шутку про «как, разве я тебя не накормил». По телеку шли сатанински смешные «Королевы крика». Ригальдо держал на коленях тарелку и хрюкал, стараясь не подавиться, на каждом акте мистерии «гламурные сучки vs бедный маньяк». Исли смеялся так, что перевернул спагетти на ковер.

Телефон Исли коротко пикнул на столике как раз тогда, когда они ссорились, кто и как должен это чистить.

– Это Даэ, – удивленно сообщил Исли и ткнул в экран. – Его номер. О господи!

Ригальдо не удержался и глянул. Увиденное его потрясло.

На фото совершенно обхуяченный Рубель Блэкмэн в боа свернулся в позе эмбриона между двумя крашенными блондинками в костюмах панд. На заднем фоне угадывался интерьер пентхауса Даэ.

Подпись под фотографией была лаконичной: «Твой пиздюк? Заберешь его?»

– Я... – начал Исли и замер. – Блядь. Я впервые в жизни не могу подобрать слов.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Сладость или гадость

31 октября утопало в тумане – влажном, теплом, молочно-белом и очень густом. Туман собирался в лесу бисером на паутине, тяжелыми каплями срывался с мокрых ветвей и покрыл конденсатом крышу «Эскалады», как только Исли вывел ее из гаража. Со стороны озера доносилось тоскливое кряканье и хлопанье крыльев: воду атаковали сотни уток на своем сезонном пути с севера на юг. К берегу теперь подходить было попросту страшно: только углядев человеческий силуэт, утки выходили из воды слаженным требовательным строем. Исли на днях был свидетелем, как Симба удирает от утиной армии тьмы. Он подозревал, что их домработница прикармливает уток объедками, но прощал женщине эту слабость.

У него вообще день за днем было очень легкое настроение. 

Сиэтл приукрасился к празднику: повсюду висели гирлянды, фонарики, а бутики, лавки и кофейни обзавелись полосатыми черно-оранжевыми аксессуарами. Клуб, который «Нордвуд» снял для корпоратива, обещал волшебный Хеллоуин. Исли еще несколько дней назад проверил программки и прайсы, которые для него подготовила Люсиэла, и все одобрил. Нужно было показать слегка ошарашенному переменами коллективу, что в «Нордвуде» все по-прежнему и, может быть, даже лучше. А что могло быть лучше страшно-прекрасного корпоратива и дармового бухла? 

Они с Ригальдо тоже собирались заехать, но совсем ненадолго, планируя свой маленький «вечер ужасов» на двоих. Еще неделю назад Исли не думал, что их, старых пидоров, так затянет атмосфера подготовки романтического треша с макабром. Нет, правда: когда они с Ригальдо в третий раз поругались, что смотреть, куда поставить постоянно падающий скелет и что пить – тыквенный сок с водкой и перцем или кроваво-кофейный ликер, Исли понял, что будет ждать праздника сильнее, чем в детстве. Вершиной его мечтаний было напиться, наесться и трахнуться среди тыкв.

Наверное, «Королевы крика» пагубно повлияли на них с Ригальдо.

– Я предлагаю назвать этот вечер «Сегундовином», – сказал он еще утром, разглядывая гирлянды над камином и тыквы, украсившие гостиную. На одной из них был вырезан вполне узнаваемый агент Купер. Исли страшно гордился своим творческим мужем и планировал втихую отснять тыкву для инстаграма. 

Ригальдо, поправляющий галстук у зеркала, взглянул на него с подозрением:

– Намекаешь, что я похож на гламурную сучку, которую играет Эмма Робертс?  
– Ну что ты. Ты намного красивее. А!..

Ригальдо пнул его коленом под зад.

– ...и обладаешь удивительной способностью помыкать людьми с помощью старого-доброго ультранасилия.  
– Да какое там помыкать, – сердито сказал Ригальдо. – Я всего лишь не дал тебе вырезать хуй на тыкве, потому что это зашквар и отстой, и купил нам огнетушитель, потому что этого требует техника безопасности на Хеллоуин. Я читаю полицейский твиттер сержанта Флоры Винд, она призывает к бдительности каждый день.   
– Лучше бы полиция ловила преступников, – вздохнул Исли и послюнил порез от бритья на щеке. – Этот красный пиздец прямо в комнате меня раздражает. Можно, я отнесу его в гараж?  
– Огнетушитель должен стоять там, где камин. Или ты собираешься жечь костры в гараже?..  
– Давай его уберем, ну серьезно, Ригальдо. Иначе на праздник я переоденусь мертвым пожарным. С большим-большим шлангом...

Ригальдо пресек его попытки схватить себя за задницу.

– Я завяжу твой шланг узлом, похотливый ты людоед, – сказал он очень ласково, поймав взгляд Исли в зеркале, и прошелся расческой по волосам. – Прощайся с котом, запирай дом и поедем, корпоратив ждет. Наш с тобой Хеллоуин будет вечером.

Он небрежно накинул на шею шарф и выскользнул на крыльцо прежде, чем Исли смог бы его ухватить. Исли покачал головой.  
На лобовом стекле «Эскалады» лежал мокрый дубовый лист. Ригальдо его скинул.

– Лучшая осень в этом штате, какую я помню, – вдруг неловко сказал он. – Серьезно.

Исли открыл дверцу со стороны водителя и кивнул:

– Не могу с тобой не согласиться.

 

***

 

С корпоратива они возвращались, хохоча как не в себе.

– Исли, я не понял. Люсиэла действительно ходила между гостями с черной книжечкой, отмечая, кто «наш», а кто «против»?..  
– Да, – Исли похлопал себя по боку. – Вот он, у меня в кармане, этот блокнот. Люсиэла очень серьезно отнеслась к переменам в совете директоров. Так что здесь все отражено... Кто пришел, а кто проигнорировал!..  
– Пиздец, – прокомментировал Ригальдо. – Это ты ей поручил?

Исли положил руку на сердце, не забывая следить за дорогой.

– Честное слово, не я. Она сама. Кажется, ей нравится атмосфера военных действий...  
– Вот крокодилица, – Ригальдо покачал головой. – А о чем ты с ней шептался?..  
– Да о Рубеле Блэкмэне, – Исли закусил губу, чтобы не ржать. – Объяснил, что он на особом положении, и его отсутствие... имеет уважительную причину...  
– Пиздец, – снова сказал Ригальдо. – Как ты думаешь, он жив там?

Исли посмотрел на темную воду бухты, с сияющими на ней огнями барж и туристических лайнеров, и покачал головой:  
– Я не знаю, Ригальдо, я не знаю! Но одно могу сказать: там, где он сейчас, он точно не заскучает!..

Ригальдо фыркнул и прикрыл лицо. Исли был с ним абсолютно солидарен.

С Рубелем Блэкмэном получилась престранная история: Даэ им его не отдал. 

В тот самый день, когда от их спонсора пришло шокирующее сообщение, Исли перезвонил Даэ и постарался донести мысль, что, хоть на нем и лежит корпоративная ответственность за персонал, лысые тридцатилетние невменяемые пьяные мужики не входят в сферу его личных интересов. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы срываться за ними поздно вечером на такси. «Мальчик нездоров, – веско произнес на это Даэ, и Исли захлопнул рот. – У него в организме такая таблица химических элементов, которую еще даже не всю открыли. Уж я в этом разбираюсь. Сечешь?» – «Секу, – с величайшей неохотой признался Исли. – У него есть два брата. Надо им сообщить, пусть они его забирают». – «Я бы с радостью, но он не хочет их видеть, – задумчиво произнес Даэ. При этом он как-то так характерно покряхтывал и похрюкивал, что Исли на мгновение представилась порнографическая картина: как Даэ шпилит одну из своих блондинок прямо сейчас, во время разговора с ним. Исли зажмурился. На самом деле его мозг с шипением расплавился еще тогда, когда Рубеля Блэкмэна назвали “мальчиком”. – Он блюет от одного упоминания о братьях дальше, чем видит, и пытается уползти под кровать». – «И поэтому вы позвонили мне? – не выдержал Исли. У него за спиной ходил Ригальдо и живо комментировал услышанное. – Мистер Даэ, я как бы не против, но...» – «Он сказал, что ты один у вас в компании нормальный мужик, – заявил Даэ с явным удовольствием. – Хоть и гламурное хуйло, конечно!» Исли едва не наступил на кота. «Чудесно, – пробормотал он, слегка обалдев, первое, что пришло ему в голову. – Спасибо, что не гламурный пидорас...» У него за спиной Ригальдо встал как вкопанный и зачастил: «Что-что-что-что?!» «Ладно, – решил Исли. – Я его заберу. Только с утра, хорошо?..» 

Но утром, когда Исли поднялся в пентхаус скандального миллиардера, Рубеля ему даже не показали. Даэ встретил его в шелковом черном халате поверх зеленых хирургических штанов. «Я тут подумал, что я вам слегка должен, мистер Фёрст, после того раза, как моя внучка побила вашу племянницу, – заявил он, натирая кремом руки. Исли не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Даэ был неотразим и неподражаем. – Так что я принял решение подлечить вашего партнера. Так сказать, очищу организм и карму, переведу исключительно на природные компоненты. Капельницы с витамишками и самосовершенствование в борьбе, во!» Исли пожал плечами. Если Рубель не против самосовершенствования и очищения, то почему бы и нет. Исли не был нужен сейчас скандал в прессе насчет вредных привычек младшего акционера «Нордвуда», поэтому он с чистым сердцем ушел из этой обители зла, хотя они с Ригальдо нет-нет да возвращались к ней в разговорах. Вот и сейчас Ригальдо снова подал голос:

– Слушай, но его же не держат там насильно, какой смысл. Это же Рубель, а не какая-нибудь... похищенная принцесса.   
– Вот и я думаю, – кивнул Исли, сворачивая с шоссе в лес. – Хорошо, что он не женщина, я бы чокнулся думать о том, что мы с тобой, возможно, единственные люди на свете, которые знают, где Рубель и что с ним.  
– Даэ все-таки странный мужик. Альтруист, – Ригальдо зевнул, как кот. Исли засмотрелся, и «Эскалада» вильнула. – Лечит его там... наверное. Слушай, а может, пока мы тут ждем, его там, в башне Даэ, уже пустили на органы?..  
– В прошлом году Даэ потратил на благотворительность миллиард, – серьезно сказал Исли, подъезжая к дому. – Что ему Рубель Блэкмэн и его несвежие почки.

Было уже совсем темно, туман исчез, сменившись порывистым ветром и крупным редким дождем, барабанной дробью рассыпающейся по крыше «Эскалады». 

В доме Исли не стал переодеваться – поставил в гостиной музыку и так и ходил с котом на руках, любуясь на инсталляции из тыкв и бухла и на гирлянды черных снежинок.

– Блядь, – донеслось с кухни. – Ну что за дебил.

Он приоткрыл дверь и опасливо заглянул. С самого утра Ригальдо гнал их с Симбой с кухни полотенцами.

– Что у тебя тут?.. О, глаз как настоящий. Можно это съесть?..  
– Нет, – Ригальдо шлепнул его по руке и рассерженно отвернулся. – Я дебил, а ведь, казалось, мы еще даже не пили. Исли, я забыл купить сидр.  
– Зачем он вам, мистер Сегундо?   
– Затем, что я два часа вырезал «страшилки» из яблок, чтобы залить их сидром с имбирем и корицей.   
– Да боже мой, – Исли пожал плечами. – У нас полно всякого алкоголя. Давай сделаем дарк-версию твоих яблок. С ромом или с ликером и водкой.  
– Ты завтра нахуй не сможешь встать.   
– Плевать, – Исли прошелся по кухне. – А это что такое крутое будет?  
– Тыква, фаршированная мясом и овощами. Сладкий и острый перец, лук, руккола, помидоры, вот это все.   
– Боже, я хочу это прямо сейчас.  
– Убери руки, кретин, оно сырое. Его еще два часа выпекать надо.   
– Ты смерти моей хочешь или как?  
– Ну, это же Хеллоуин. Тема смерти уместна. 

Исли потрогал «ведьмины пальчики». Они получились как настоящие – сморщенные старые пальцы с длинными и острыми ногтевыми пластинками миндаля.

– Я даже не знаю, как это в рот брать, – поделился он. Ригальдо, пристраивающий горшочки из тыквы в духовку, обернулся и посмотрел через плечо с вызовом:  
– О, да ну брось. Я думаю, твой рот видал и не такое!

Только тяжелый противень в его руках помешал Исли ущипнуть Ригальдо за задницу. 

– Могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
– Да. Сядь и не мешай, – Ригальдо раздраженно ходил по кухне. – Так. Паста-мумия с глазами – есть, окровавленные помидоры в маринаде – есть, яйца смерти...  
– Блядь.  
– ...есть, сырные крекеры, салат с копченым лососем сейчас сделаю. Еще у меня есть основа под торт «гроб-гроб-кладбище...»  
– «Пидор»? – рискнул Исли, с удовольствием наблюдая с табурета за Ригальдо и думая, что тот потрясающе разогнался с этим Хеллоуином – так, как будто отрывался за всю свою «нелюбовь» к праздникам за всю жизнь. 

Ригальдо медленно выпрямился. 

– Пидор здесь точно есть, – с отчаянием сказал он. – И он забыл купить меренги для привидений.

Исли поднялся на ноги. Ригальдо выглядел таким озабоченным, что у него не хватило духу сказать: «К черту меренги и торт, мы и так обожремся». Он перехватил поперек туловища кота, уже подбирающегося к лососю, и сказал:  
– Давай я съезжу в гипермаркет и все куплю. И сидр, и меренги, и все, что вообще захочешь.

Ригальдо неуверенно посмотрел на него:  
– Да ну, из-за такой ерунды куда-то таскаться...  
– Шоссе сейчас совершенно свободно, – Исли быстро проверил траффик с телефона. – Все в городе. Я быстро, магазин за «развязкой»...  
– Ладно, – Ригальдо решился и зашарил по ящикам. – Я тогда напишу тебе целый список.

Он принес свой лист в гараж, где Исли протирал стекла «Эскалады». Исли быстро пробежался глазами. 

– Масло для массажа? – прочитал он вслух. – Серьезно?.. Его мы тоже будем как-нибудь жрать?..

Ригальдо несильно двинул его кулаком под ребра.

– Нет же, придурок. Это для десерта, – сказал он, глядя Исли в глаза. Исли в ответ широко ухмыльнулся.

– Одно колесо здесь, другое там, – пообещал он, усаживаясь в «Эскаладу». Ригальдо не стал его провожать – ушел на кухню, благо, из гаража в дом вела еще одна дверь. Исли из чистого хулиганства побибикал. Отъезжая, он чувствовал удовольствие от того, как приглушенно и тепло в мокрой октябрьской черноте светятся большие прозрачные окна его дома.

 

***

 

В торговом центре Исли, конечно, застрял: ему всегда доставлял удовольствие неспешный шопинг, даже если надо было всего лишь выбрать продукты для ужина – обычно-то этим занималась Джоанна, аккуратно отчитываясь Ригальдо по счетам. Сегодняшний список был им творчески дополнен и вскоре разросся совершенно неприлично. Исли неторопливо ходил вдоль прилавков, решая, что лучше, ананас или помело, и в конце концов взял и то, и то. Он положил в тележку большой пакет апельсинов, взял разных орехов и винограда, набрал овощей: цветную капусту, сладкую морковь, картофель и кабачки, лук-порей, зелень и перец, нашел для Ригальдо сидр и пряности, сунул в тележку две упаковки замороженных креветок – «пусть будет», набрал зерновых багетов и надолго залип, выбирая сыры, потом купил пророщенный овес для кота – Симба бы не простил, если бы про него забыли. К массажному маслу он прихватил презервативы – и, как всегда, взял по оптовой цене. Уже у кассы Исли спохватился, что напрочь забыл про меренги. Когда он снова вернулся, скопилась приличная очередь. Исли терпеливо ждал, рассматривая всякий хеллоуинский стафф. 

– Мама, – сказал совсем маленький мальчик в очереди, разглядывая волосы и пальто Исли. – Смотри, какой красивый дядя! 

Мать зарделась. Исли им улыбнулся. Ему ужасно хотелось сделать какой-нибудь глупый и добрый жест, но в наш испорченный век уже нельзя так просто взять и купить ребенку конфету, особенно если ты взрослый мужик и гей, поэтому он ограничился тем, что ткнул в хеллоуинские наклейки на кассе:  
– Что лучше, «жуткая рана» или «шрамы»?  
– Рана! – завопил ребенок, и Исли, усмехнувшись, кинул в тележку пару пакетиков. Уже с другой стороны кассы он спросил:   
– Мэм, вы позволите?..  
– Да господи, пусть лепит, – кивнула женщина, и мальчик умчался, красуясь жуткой язвой на руке. 

В машине Исли быстро просмотрел сообщения: ничего интересного, реклама-реклама, «мобильный банк» и всякая ерунда, даже ни одного дурашливого поздравления от Лаки. Совсем там затусовался по праздничным вечеринкам, обормот. Стало немного грустно. Исли посмотрел на коробку презервативов и настроение сразу улучшилось. Он покопался в пакете, нашел «жуткую рану» и в какой-то минутной слабости приклеил ее на шею, аккуратно разгладив края. Посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и остался доволен. Теперь у него на горле красовался отвратительный глубокий порез, как будто еще один алый рот с вывернутыми краями, потеками крови снаружи и чем-то белым внутри. Исли еще немного полюбовался собой и наконец-то отчалил с парковки, представляя лицо Ригальдо.

Снова пошел дождь, дворники исправно сгоняли со стекла воду. Ночное шоссе было освещено, а по дороге через лес пришлось ехать совсем медленно, ориентируясь только по свету фар. «Эскалада» старательно форсировала лужи и грязь.

Свет в доме горел только наверху: Ригальдо, жмот такой, экономил при каждом удобном случае. Исли ухмыльнулся и ткнул пультом в сторону гаража, но что-то не сработало. Ворота дернулись, поднялись совсем на немного – и все. Исли попробовал еще несколько раз и чертыхнулся – похоже, у них появилась проблема. Заклинившие ворота и нефункциональный гараж – это серьезно. Исли до смерти не хотелось решать ее прямо сейчас, но он знал, что если Ригальдо утром обнаружит замурованный «Фокус», то немедленно изойдет на говно. И все равно Исли склонялся к тому, чтобы ничего ему сейчас не говорить.

Он сгреб под дождем все свои покупки и поднялся на веранду. Пакеты с продуктами оттягивали ему руки. Телефон во внутреннем кармане пальто завибрировал. Исли не представлял, кому он мог понадобиться в девять вечера в Хеллоуин, кроме Лаки, поэтому не стал изображать чудеса эквилибристики и решил сперва разгрузиться.

Он открыл дверь своим ключом, вошел и включил свет – и сейчас же пакеты с покупками вывалились у него из рук. Звук, с которым они коснулись пола, показался Исли оглушительным.

 

***

 

Когда лосось и каперсы были мелко порезаны и залиты соусом с имбирем, а мясо в духовке распахлось на всю кухню, Ригальдо закрыл страницу с рецептом, вымыл нож и наконец-то признал, что отпустить Исли одного было плохой идеей. Дураку ясно, что тот залипнет на какой-нибудь ерунде, а потом скупит весь отдел целиком. Надо было или ехать с ним, или забить на покупки, а теперь вот сиди, думая о том, не слишком ли скользкий асфальт под дождем и не выедет ли какая-нибудь пьянь на шоссе.

– Да, я контрол-фрик, знаю, – проворчал он, нежно почесывая Симбу под горлом. – Это очень тупо, но мне так спокойнее. Давай-ка пойдем позвоним твоему хозяину. И если он все еще болтается по торговому центру, твой второй хозяин откусит ему голову.

Он внес кота на руках в комнату и присмотрелся. В лесу, со стороны шоссе, за деревьями мелькал едва различимый свет. 

– Ну слава богу, – Ригальдо опустил Симбу на диване. – Твой хозяин все еще с головой.

Он постоял у окна, глядя в темноту, и нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Вдали мелькнули красные огни габаритов и пропали за поворотом. Ригальдо сообразил, что автомобиль разворачивается, чтобы уезжать.   
Для «Эскалады» задние огни были чересчур скромными.

– Не понял, – честно признался он Симбе. – Кто-то заблудился? 

Так иногда бывало. На той стороне озера было несколько коттеджей, выставленных на продажу, и потенциальные покупатели время от времени промахивались поворотом.

Ригальдо немного подождал и включил подсветку на веранде. Темнота отступила ближе к лесу, в желтом электрическом свете стало видно, что дождь вовсю льет. И под этим дождем из-под низких еловых веток вынырнул человек. Постоял и двинулся в сторону дома.

Он брел, низко наклонив голову и подволакивая ноги, замирал и снова пускался в путь. Ригальдо смотрел, чувствуя отупение. Вечер, полный вкусной жратвы, алкоголя и горячего секса таял, как туман над склонами Каскадных гор. 

– Господи ты боже мой, – сказал и уперся лбом в стекло. – Это пиздец.

Человек смирно встал под проливным дождем и сложил руки перед собой. На подоле короткого белого платья на бретельках, едва прикрывающего колени. 

Кроме этого тонкого белого платья, больше похожего на женскую ночную рубашку, черных ботинок и маски «голова единорога», которая все время заваливалась вперед и набок, как будто единорог был кривой на один глаз, на нем не было ни одного предмета одежды. Дождь сек голые плечи и заставлял платье липнуть к ногам. На календаре было все еще 31 октября.

«Я ее убью, – с тоской подумал Ригальдо. – Убью сраную дуру!»

– Бедный Исли, – произнес он вслух. Слова не могли выразить всех обуревавших его чувств. – Он расстроится. Господи, хоть бы он не увидел ее такой! И какой мудак привез и высадил ее одну! Кто-то же привез ее, я видел машину! Долбанный Хеллоуин!

Он сорвал с крючка свою кожаную куртку «для леса», отпер дверь и бросился через двор.

– Что ты здесь позабыла в таком виде? – рявкнул он и сдернул маску единорога. Она была невероятная – бело-розовая, с ярко-голубыми глазами, и торчащим над этим зефирным великолепием пластмассовым рогом. – Неужели не понимаешь, что делаешь Исли плохо?!  
– Сладость или гадость?.. – сказала Присцилла. 

Она вся была совершенно холодной, мокрой, волосы липли к лицу. На ее ногах выше края ботинок темнели брызги грязной воды, а руки и весь перед платья были в земле – похоже, она поскользнулась и проехалась на раскисшей лесной земле. Ее трясло. Глаза сильно блестели.

Ригальдо зарычал и набросил куртку Присцилле на плечи. Он вел ее, пригибаясь от поливающего их дождя. 

– Снимай ботинки! – рыкнул он, когда они оказались в доме. – Я сделаю тебе горячую ванну. Иди за мной, уродина, дам тебе пижаму. Платье снимешь наверху! 

Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов по комнате и принялась озираться по сторонам. Кот спрыгнул с дивана ей навстречу, принялся нюхать. 

Присцилла поджимала босые ноги, куталась в его теплую куртку.

Ригальдо залип, разглядывая эту вопиющую беспомощность. 

Она была настолько жалкая, что это даже пугало.

Он отвернулся и начал шарить по дивану, мысленно подбирая варианты, как сказать: «Привет, только не волнуйся, у нас дома Присцилла, с ней все хорошо» или «Привет, ты только не расстраивайся, но у нас гости», как вдруг затылок взорвался тупой болью. Кто-то как будто отключил ему зрение, на короткий миг мир вокруг побелел, а потом стал густым и черным, и Ригальдо под гул в ушах затянуло в эту черноту.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Fluffy Rainbow Unicorn

Когда он пришел в себя, его затошнило. Болела голова. Копченый лосось, которого он пробовал в процессе готовки, по ощущениям, подскочил вверх и встал пробкой в горле. От его вкуса мутило еще больше. 

Было темно, и не сразу до Ригальдо дошло: это потому, что свет выключен и в доме, и на веранде. Темнота не давила – он мог различать контуры предметов, а сквозь панорамные окна видел ночное небо – оно казалось более светлым, чем чернота окружающих стен. Больше из своего положения Ригальдо не мог рассмотреть ничего. Он пошевелился – и испытал отвратительное чувство. Он был обездвижен. Его ноги были связаны у щиколоток, а руки – за спиной, и он лежал на них – очень неудобно. От осознания этой своей беспомощности его бросило в жар. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее.

– Блядь... – прошептал Ригальдо, выгибаясь, и попытался перекатиться на бок. – Ох, блядь...

Его толкнули в грудь, разворачивая обратно.

– Не так, – строго сказала Присцилла, уперев ему под ложечку босую твердую пятку. – Будет лучше, если ты полежишь. 

Дерьмо, подумал он. Дерьмовей некуда.

Она связала его очень заботливо, по всем канонам кино, обмотала липким хозяйственным скотчем руки и ноги, и этот скотч при попытках его разорвать только немного растягивался и врезался в кожу. Ригальдо напрягался, как мог, но добился только того, что передавил кровоток в запястьях и с секундным страхом подумал, сколько он так пролежит и не отсохнут ли руки. Ноги были тоже на совесть опутаны, Ригальдо не мог их освободить. Это был миг полного, чудовищного поражения.

– Хватит, – прохрипел он. – Я сдаюсь. Развяжи меня, пожалуйста...  
– Одна девушка, – перебила Присцилла, – там, в «Санта Розе», учила: они всегда просят развязать их. Потом ругаются, потом плачут... Она говорила об ученицах в своем колледже. Она их обижала, за это ее и заперли.

Она вдруг резко наклонилась вперед, нависла над Ригальдо. Ее платье белело в темноте, и лицо по контрасту с ним казалось более смуглым. Темнели провалы глаз. 

– Такая сука была, – сказала она доверительно. – Эта самая девушка. 

Он дернулся. Проклятый скотч снова глубоко впился. Ригальдо тупо подумал: этого просто не может быть. Только не здесь, не с ним, не на самом деле. 

Он ни на секунду не допускал, что это такой розыгрыш. Присцилла была слишком настоящей. От нее пахло дождем, лесом и ванильной отдушкой для машины, ее кожа была все еще холодной и мокрой. Согнув шею, Ригальдо мог даже рассмотреть грязь на ее ногах – наверное, глаза приспособились к темноте. 

Он вдруг ощутил неуместную злую радость. Он оказался прав. Чертова тварь себя выдала. Теперь у него есть все шансы избавиться от нее навсегда. Исли не сможет закрыть глаза на такое. Он...

Его как будто облили холодной водой.

Господи, Исли.

– Где твоя верхняя одежда? – пробормотал он, думая, что надо вовлечь ее в разговор. Вызвать на контакт. Может быть, ему удастся растянуть скотч и выкрутить руку. Хотя больше всего ему хотелось пересчитать ее головой половицы. – Как ты приехала?  
– Поймала попутку, – спокойно сказала Присцилла. – Хеллоуин. Водитель не удивился.  
– А скотч откуда? В трусах принесла?..

Присцилла присела над ним на корточки. 

– Взяла здесь, в доме. Прошлый раз у меня было время узнать, где что лежит.  
– Прошлый раз...  
– Да, когда Исли привез меня в этот дом, – она подняла руку. – Я ходила по комнатам, когда вы спали. И не только.

Она растопырила пальцы. Что-то тускло блеснуло. Кольцо на пальце Присциллы было ей велико, потому что изначально было рассчитано на мужскую руку. 

Его обручальное кольцо. 

Ригальдо снова ощутил во рту противный вкус желудочной кислоты. Его опять затошнило: он все понял. Эта сука ходила по комнатам ночью, пока они спали, расслабленные и беззащитные, рылась в ящиках и шкафах, забрала с тумбочки кольцо. Может быть, она даже подглядывала за ними, подслушивала, а они и не сдерживались...

Ригальдо почувствовал, как запылало лицо.

– Я все видела, – прошелестела Присцилла. – Ты совал ему в горло свой член, а потом держал за шею. Вы шумели и делали друг другу больно...

У него не было слов. Дебилы. Дебилы. 

– Это не то, что ты подумала, – быстро сказал он. – Это был просто секс.   
– Он слишком близко подпустил тебя, – строго сказала Присцилла. – Как ту, Терезу. Я знаю, вы из тех, которые делают больно. Я следила...  
– Да иди ты нахуй! – сорвался Ригальдо. – Ты ненормальная! Исли – идиот, потакать тебе столько лет!   
– Никто больше не сделает ему больно, – она поднялась на ноги и вышла из поля зрения. Ригальдо слышал шлепки ее босых ног по полу. Когда шаги скрылись за кухонной дверью, он приподнялся, заерзал, задергался, как гусеница, пытаясь осмотреться. Ситуация была позорная. Конечно же, покидая дом, они ставили его на сигнализацию, но сейчас-то он был внутри и открыл суке сам! Своими собственными руками! 

Где-то должен быть телефон, он искал его, когда Присцилла чем-то шарахнула его сзади. Он мог бы попробовать наощупь набрать Исли... 

«Лучше 911», – подсказал мозг. 

Наверное, телефон остался на диване. Ригальдо докатился до него, привалился боком и с усилием встал на колени. 

На диване белела «голова единорога». Косила на него безумно-голубым взглядом. 

Присцилла появилась у него за спиной, когда он, стоя на коленях, локтем выкатывал телефон из-под диванной подушки. 

– Нет, так не пойдет, – она сгребла его за волосы на макушке и сильно дернула. – Сказала же, полежи. 

Он выкрутил шею, оставляя у Присциллы в руке клок волос, попытался боднуть ее головой в живот. Если бы получилось ее опрокинуть, он справился бы. Ригальдо все-таки был тяжелее. Он мог бы навалиться и укусить ее, ударить в лицо лбом...

Она завалила его, как тореадор на арене. Просто поразительно, сколько в ее тощем теле было силы и ловкости.

– Я каждый день отжимаюсь по сто раз и качаю пресс, – певуче сказала Присцилла, садясь на него сверху. – В дурдоме у меня очень много свободного времени.

Он застыл, зачарованный преображением. Присцилла перестала говорить с интонациями маленькой девочки. У нее стал совсем другой голос – грудной и пробирающий до мозга костей. Она что-то подобрала с пола, и Ригальдо с каким-то томительным чувством осознал, за чем именно она ходила на кухню.

За одним из его превосходных ножей, которые он купил, чтобы освоить готовку. 

– Ладно, давай договоримся, – выпалил он, сделав глубокий вдох. – Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь.   
– Я хочу, – она смотрела на него сверху вниз и в темноте выглядела очень красивой, – чтобы ты очень-очень пожалел, что вообще подошел к нашей семье. 

И с этими словами она аккуратно заклеила ему скотчем рот. А потом, стиснув его бока коленями, как наездница, Присцилла начала его резать.

 

***

 

Несколько дней назад в приступе самодовольства Исли вспоминал их свадьбу – не регистрацию и не теплый дождливый вечер, а то, что было потом. Они демонстративно ничего не планировали, даже не заикались о чем-то особенном, смех какой, а еще позорно перенервничали и устали, так что в лофт вернулись совсем квелыми. Квартира Ригальдо, зависшая в состоянии «шаг до переезда», встретила их тишиной и легким бардаком, коробками, подписанными «черт знает, откуда взялось, но выбросить жалко» и «осторожно, в ней может быть кот». И среди этих коробок, не включая свет, они вдруг принялись целоваться – Ригальдо первым удержал у выключателя руку Исли, и тот, подумав, что может испортить все какой-нибудь нелепой шуткой, вообще решил не раскрывать рот, кроме как исключительно по известному делу. Они целовались и ощупью двигались между коробок, чудом не наступив на вертевшегося под ногами кота, и все неожиданно получилось чудесно – так медленно и по-особому нежно. Они с упоением целовались и раздевали друг друга, а потом Исли опрокинул Ригальдо на кровать, и все продолжилось, как у улиток – с мягкими объятиями, поцелуями и вылизыванием. И Ригальдо, возвращая ему эти ласки, хрипло сказал: «А прикинь, это правда бы был первый раз», – и совсем не протестовал, когда Исли взял его на спине – очень целомудренно, глубоко и неторопливо. И потом они лежали усталые и разморенные, и когда Исли наконец созрел сказать что-то умное ртом, оказалось, что Ригальдо уже спит, удивительно доверчиво разметавшись. Исли до сих пор помнил свое странное озарение, что вот этот вот человек и есть его муж. И что ему было смешно думать об этом, и ужасно, ужасно счастливо.

И когда в гостиной его дома включился свет, первое, что Исли увидел – глаза этого самого человека, широко распахнутые от боли и ужаса, как у бессловесного животного, которое волокут к ветеринару, чтобы сделать прививку или отпилить яйца.

– Привет, Исли, – ласково сказала Присцилла.

Она была там, нам полу, между тыкв, круглобоких и оранжево-уютных, и везде, куда падал взгляд Исли, была кровь – отпечатки растопыренных рук и босых стоп, будто всю его гостиную покрыл пальчиковыми красками ребенок.

– В этот раз я решила, что от отпечатков не будет вреда, – Присцилла смотрела куда-то сквозь него. Она сидела, поигрывая кухонным ножом, сильно отклонившись назад, и Исли был виден оголенный живот Ригальдо – весь в глубоких продольных порезах, и голая грудь – тоже. – Это ведь Хеллоуин, любимый папин праздник. Я украсила твой дом, как могла.

У нее сделался очень мягкий голос, и Исли с трудом оторвал взгляд от испачканных половиц и поочередно посмотрел сперва на Присциллу, а потом на Ригальдо. Тот дернулся в его сторону и замычал. Он выглядел обессилевшим и измученным.

Исли хотел шагнуть к нему – и не смог. В груди знакомо-недобро толкнулось, и он открыл рот, потому что вдруг стало трудно дышать. Сердце принялось лупить часто-часто. Исли бросило в пот, затошнило, голова закружилась. Что-то вибрировало в кармане пальто, но у него не было сил достать телефон.

Весь этот долгий счастливый день: и корпоратив, и дурацкие шутки, и густой белый туман над озером, и дождь, и запах запеченной в тыкве свинины, и чужой мальчик, тыкающий в него пальцем – вдруг показался ему недостижимо далеким и незаслуженным. Вся его жизнь будто разделилась на две неровные части, и в одной были десять лет трусости и лжи, а в другой – нож, вздрагивающий живот Ригальдо и глаза Присциллы – огромные, черные и не моргающие.

Он десять лет был самонадеянным, безобразным дебилом, он знал, он видел – но не хотел видеть и знать.

Ригальдо, глядя на него, замычал громче, отчаяннее. 

И, преодолевая тошнотворную слабость, Исли оперся о дверь и сказал:  
– Пожалуйста, отойди от него.

Присцилла склонила голову набок и вытерла о платье нож. А потом так же нежно, как она говорила до этого, приказала:   
– Запри дверь изнутри и брось сюда свой телефон. 

Исли прижал ладонью грудную клетку – так казалось, что он может сдержать ритм. 

Он все-таки достал телефон, посмотрел – шесть неотвеченных звонков, «Санта Роза». 

– Исли, – нетерпеливо повторила Присцилла. – Брось телефон. Или...

Глаза Ригальдо распахнулись еще больше. Он заскреб по полу каблуками домашних туфель.

Исли выронил телефон. Вытер со лба испарину и протянул руки к Присцилле. 

– Отдай мне нож.

Она не дала приблизиться – молниеносно махнула рукой, полоснула его по раскрытой ладони. Исли уставился на глубокий, набухающий кровью порез.

– Сядь за стол, – Присцилла ножом указала ему направление. – Вон туда. Как папа. Я все понимаю, ты приехал домой, ты устал. Помнишь, как мама и папа украшали наш дом на Хеллоуин? Мой самый любимый раз был, когда мне исполнилось десять лет. Лаки был совсем маленьким, а ты – уже таким взрослым, ты приезжал навестить маму, весь такой сияющий и уже очень пьяный, а потом вы с папой курили за виноградом. Ты помнишь?..  
– Присцилла...

Он вдохнул, сосчитал до пяти. Сердце вроде бы перестало трепетать где-то в пищеводе, и Исли подумал, что у него появился шанс. И сказал своим самым ласковым голосом, каким когда-либо разговаривал с Присс, стараясь не смотреть на Ригальдо, потому что внутренности горели от жгучего стыда:  
– Детка, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, но давай сперва отпустим Ригальдо?.. 

Присцилла смотрела на него, не отрываясь. В ее новом, незнакомом ему, певучем голосе вдруг прорезались странные нотки:  
– Ты считаешь меня глупой?

И тогда, глядя ему в глаза, она коротко размахнулась и пригвоздила бедро Ригальдо к полу.

 

***

 

– ...папочка был очень хорошим. Я любила его больше всех на свете, а тот мерзкий мужик сказал, что папа хотел уйти. Я бы наказала его, этого мерзкого, я бы наказала и их мерзкую стерву, но когда тот человек ушел, мама с папой стали ругаться. Они ссорились и кричали, кричали, и мне было очень плохо, я должна была прекратить это, понимаешь, я должна была остановить...

Ригальдо обморочно думал: «Сука, заткнись».

Он понял, что они проиграли, еще когда увидел очень белое лицо Исли и испугался, что того скрутит инфарктом прямо на месте. Но Исли оказался крепче, чем он думал, потому что уже несколько минут зажимал ему бедро, стоя на коленях. Наверное, Исли когда-то был мальчиком-скаутом, потому что когда у него не получилось наложить ремень – сука ткнула слишком близко к паху – просто зажал перерезанные сосуды в ране. Руками. 

Если бы не это, Ригальдо уже, пожалуй, истек бы кровью, как свинья на бойне. Впрочем, у него все было впереди.

Присцилла продолжала извергать на них парад безумия. Теперь она сидела по-индейски на полу со стороны Ригальдо и крепко держала его за волосы надо лбом, сжимая в другой руке нож.

– ...Лаки так плакал, так плакал. А потом появился ты. Ты был нам все равно как папа. Меня все устраивало. Я даже была согласна на «Санта Розу». Но я ужасно боялась, что однажды появится кто-нибудь мерзкий, чтобы причинить тебе боль. Та женщина, Тереза, была опасна. Я разобралась с ней. Я рада, что она ушла...

Ригальдо закрыл глаза. На какой-то миг он подумал о гадком. Присцилла так ревновала Исли, только ли как племянница? Но, странное дело, чем больше он слушал, тем проще все казалось. Если это и была ревность, то детская, собственническая. Сука была зациклена на чувстве опасности. Она просто «спасала» свою семью, как могла.

У него сильно кружилась голова.

– Присцилла, – тихо сказал Исли, – ты делаешь плохо. Ригальдо надо вызвать врача. А после этого я поеду с тобой, куда захочешь. Хочешь, в Мексику, хочешь – в домик в горах... будем жить там, как семья...

«Что он несет, что он несет, господи».

Лезвие, острое и холодное, прижалось к шее Ригальдо.

– Не надо держать меня за дуру, – жестко сказала Присцилла. – Иначе я сделаю ему разрез, симметричный с твоей наклейкой. Мы все останемся здесь, в этом доме. Сегодня День всех святых. Мы сядем за стол и будем праздновать, по-семейному.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Исли, обращаясь явно не к ней. – Прости меня.

На его слова наложился громкий звук. Ригальдо смотрел в измученные глаза Исли, зажимающего ему ногу, и даже сперва не понял, что случилось.

Стук в дверь. Частая дробь ударов. Пинок, еще один. 

Кто-то ломился к ним в дом, как медведь. 

Ригальдо повернул голову.

«Вот теперь действительно вся семья», – тупо подумал он, даже не чувствуя удивления. 

Лицо Присциллы исказилось. Было похоже, что она вот-вот расплачется. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – пробормотала она. – Ты не должен...  
– Присс! – рявкнул Лаки, стоящий за дверью. Он был в хеллоуинском гриме, вымокший и лохматый, в расстегнутой куртке поверх футболки с костями, настолько неуместный и неожиданный здесь, что это дошло даже до отупевшего сознания Ригальдо. Он тряс ручку двери, а потом, разбежавшись, ударился в стык плечом.

Из-за стеклянных стен его голос звучал глухо, но было ясно, что он почти кричит. 

– Отпусти их, пожалуйста.   
– Нет, – прошептала Присцилла. – Нет.

Она будто становилась меньше, снова превращаясь в испуганную девочку. 

– Давай же, – Лаки снова ударил в стену. – Позволь мне помочь. Открой дверь, Присцилла, и я заберу тебя.

«Идиот, – подумал Ригальдо. – Еще один идиот...»

Лаки тут же опроверг его мнение.

– Детка, я вызвал полицию, – твердо сказал он. – Они едут и вот-вот будут здесь. Ты должна открыть дверь, Присцилла, я не брошу тебя. Я...  
– Нет! – завизжала Присцилла. Она наставила нож на Исли, потом опять на Ригальдо. – Ты не должен был видеть...  
– Но я увидел, – устало сказал Лаки. – Вечеринка не удалась. Я приехал. И... вот.

Он говорил с такой поразительной грустной нежностью, что Ригальдо подумал: он действительно очень любит сестрицу. Даже сейчас. Даже здесь.

Наверное, до этого дня Лаки Фёрст был единственным человеком, которого Присцилла по-настоящему берегла от себя. 

Она будто съежилась еще больше, нахохлилась, только глаза сильно блестели. 

– Я не хочу в полицию, – сказала Присцилла громко. – Они посадят меня в тюрьму. И там я вас с Исли больше никогда не увижу.

Лаки замотал головой. Он снова попытался разбить стекло. Бесполезно. Ригальдо помнил: у них очень хороший, безопасный, надежный дом.

– Я лучше закончу все это, – Присцилла одним движением оказалась за спиной Исли и оттянула назад его голову. – Сладость или гадо... Что это? Что за звук?..

Сквозь дурноту, головокружение и слабость Ригальдо едва мог понять, о чем она. 

– Кот, – вдруг сказал Исли. – Это наш кот, Симба. 

Присцилла криво улыбнулась. 

– Нет, кот сидит на лестнице. Кто-то ходит, – она дернула Исли за волосы и сказала: – Не двигайтесь, вы, оба...

Она сделала несколько быстрых танцующих шагов к двери, ведущей в задние помещения, сжимая перед собой нож. Исли воспользовался этим, чтобы содрать пластырь. 

– Я тебя вынесу. Я...  
– Блядь, – провыл Ригальдо, кивком указывая Исли на то, что видит. – Блядь!..

Потому что из задней комнаты навстречу Присцилле вышла Клэр.

Она шла в белом платье мертвой невесты, испачканном бутафорской кровью и небутафорской грязью, в фате, приколотой к волосам, и красный огнетушитель плыл в ее руке по вполне однозначной траектории.

– Ты еще кто? – взвизгнула Присцилла, прежде чем огнетушитель врезался ей в шею и плечо. Клэр, увлеченная силой удара, слегка промахнулась, но тут же выпрямилась. И, размахнувшись, шарахнула Присциллу второй раз. Та повалилась на пол, оглушенная. Клэр, уронив огнетушитель, пнула упавший нож в сторону и села на лежащую на животе Присциллу верхом. 

– Я не знаю, что делать дальше, – крикнула она. – Мистер Фёрст?..

Присцилла под ней зашевелилась, и Клэр в панике приложила ее лбом о пол.

За стеклянной стеной бесновался Лаки, требуя немедленно впустить его в дом. 

Лес осветили синие вспышки полицейских машин, или это просто у Ригальдо мерцало перед глазами.

– Детка, – Исли прижимал его к себе. – Держись, чуть-чуть осталось...  
– Иди нахуй, – только и сумел прохрипеть Ригальдо. И наконец потерял сознание.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Раны и шрамы

– Мистер Фёрст. 

Исли медленно поднял глаза. Клэр протягивала ему маффин.

– Это из нашей сестринской, Синтия сама выпекает. Возьмите, это вкуснее, чем из автомата. 

Исли поблагодарил, но так и не смог заставить себя откусить.

Они с Клэр сидели на пластиковых стульях в вестибюле неотложного отделения медицинского центра Харборвью. Исли смотрел, как ровно светится над дверью отделения табличка «не входить». 

– Почему они не разрешают мне сдать кровь? Я универсальный донор.   
– У Ригальдо отрицательный резус, мистер Фёрст. К тому же, у вас сегодня был сердечный приступ. Не надо об этом беспокоиться. У них достаточно крови, я узнавала. 

Исли пошевелил пальцами.

– Мне ничего не говорят.   
– Скажут, как только это станет возможно, – Клэр подняла руки и принялась одну за другой вытаскивать шпильки. Она сняла фату и тряхнула короткими волосами. – Я знаю, что ему накладывают швы в операционной. Простите, мне надо сходить привести себя в порядок. Я собираюсь устроиться сюда на постоянную работу; будет нехорошо, если старшая сестра узнает меня в таком виде.

Исли без интереса посмотрел на «такой вид». Под белым шифоновым платьем на Клэр были черные чулки, разорванные в нескольких местах, и высокие лыжные ботинки. Со спины платье было в земле. 

Он уже знал, что Клэр попала в дом, протиснувшись под застрявшей гаражной дверью.

– Как Лаки тебе позволил войти одной в дом?..  
– Он тоже пытался, но не смог влезть, – Клэр пожала плечами. – Мы шли пешком через лес и сразу увидели вас, когда подошли к дому. Шел дождь, было темно и из дому нас не было видно. Я сразу сказала: звони в полицию, это не слишком похоже на вечеринку. Мы собирались дождаться их, но она... Присцилла вела себя агрессивно. Мы обежали дом и нашли дверь в гараж. Я легла на спину и пролезла, а Лаки застрял. Тогда он вернулся и стал отвлекать...  
– Идиот. Я бы не пустил девушку.  
– Мы с Лаки привыкли во всем полагаться друг на друга, мистер Фёрст, – Клэр взглянула на него с серьезным выражением. – Я знаю, что могу доверять Лаки, а он мне. Он бы не пустил меня, если бы не был уверен.

Она собиралась встать, но Исли взял ее за руку.

– Прости, я говорю ерунду. Вы нас спасли. Спасибо тебе. И Лаки тоже спасибо.

Глаза у Клэр были сдержанными и печальными.

– Лаки все время повторяет, что этого могло и не быть. Обычно-то я так не делаю, – Клэр снова села, обняла себя за плечи, – ну, чтобы приехать в гости без предупреждения. Но сегодня Лаки как-то меня уболтал. Наверное, мы просто были хорошо выпившими. Лаки подрался на вечеринке, пришлось уйти... А вот и он сам.  
– Я что, должен был смотреть, как этот жлоб пристает к моей девушке? – Лаки неслышно подошел сбоку, встал в нескольких шагах. – Вот мы и ушли, а вечер был в самом разгаре... И я сказал: «Поехали к дядькам». 

Исли закрыл глаза. Боже, «к дядькам».

– Клэр, ты не хочешь переодеться? Ты мокрая, – неловко сказал Лаки, касаясь ее плеча. Он снял свою куртку и стоял в футболке с костями и потекшим гримом «скелета» – красивый, рослый и очень хмурый.

Исли подумал, что Лаки выглядит стремительно повзрослевшим. 

– Ты был в полицейском участке? – спросил он, и Клэр быстро сказала:  
– Я вас оставлю. Мне правда надо переодеться. И, мистер Фёрст... – она обернулась через пару шагов. – Снимите уже с горла вашу наклейку. Персонал пугается. 

У Исли горело лицо, когда он сдирал «жуткую рану» с шеи.

Лаки проводил удаляющуюся Клэр взглядом. 

– Не знаю, видел ты или нет, но Присцилла сопротивлялась, как черт, – тихо сказал он. – Когда на нее надевали наручники возле вашего дома, она укусила полицейского в щеку. Ее с трудом упаковали в машину. Она ничего не говорила, только звала тебя и меня... Так, что сердце разрывалось.

Исли смотрел под ноги. Он ничего не видел. Когда Ригальдо отрубился, у него случился еще один приступ тахикардии. Их обоих привезли в госпиталь, даже показания на месте не брали. 

Лаки поехал в полицейский участок с Присциллой.

– Это было ужасно. Она такое несла... – Лаки сжал кулаки и опустил голову. – У нее как будто все стоп-краны сорвало...  
– Присцилла больна. Я думаю, что настоящая психиатрическая экспертиза это покажет.  
– Теперь я тоже это вижу, – Лаки сглотнул. – Исли, я хочу... хотел попросить прощения, я столько лет обижался на тебя, что ты оплачиваешь ее содержание в «Санта Розе»... Теперь вот Ригальдо пострадал, и... Я вел себя как капризный и глупый ребенок...

Исли закусил щеку изнутри. 

О нет, Лаки, здесь не ты самый большой мудозвон, вовсе нет. 

– Наши родители, дедушка, горничная... Это ведь все она?   
– Лаки, – Исли не выдержал, поднял голову. – О чем ты говоришь. Ты хоть понимаешь, что я, я один виноват, я один все время нес за Присциллу ответственность? И я видел, что с ней не все хорошо, но шел на поводу, пока не случилось то, что случилось. И на месте Ригальдо могла оказаться Клэр, потому что она твоя девушка – просто повезло, что Присс не знала о ее существовании. Но представь, что ты познакомил бы их на своей свадьбе!

Он уткнул лицо в раскрытые ладони. И тогда Лаки коснулся его плеча.

– Исли, я готов ее с тобой разделить, – хрипло сказал он. – Эту ебаную взрослую ответственность. Мне уже не одиннадцать лет все-таки. Я сказал сержанту, что выдвину обвинение. Про... родителей, про тот раз. Они не были в восторге – то дело считалось закрытым, но я дал показания против Присциллы. Им придется его пересмотреть.   
– Она сумасшедшая, Лаки. Суд не признает против таких, как она, обви...  
– Но она опасная сумасшедшая. Пусть ее содержат там, где положено, – голос Лаки сломался. – Но... Ты знаешь, пиздец в том, что мне все равно ее жаль. И, наверное, я последний раз говорю кому-то об этом.

Исли поднял голову. Лаки стоял над ним, и по его загримированному лицу текли слезы. 

– Я дебил какой-то, наверное. Мне всех жаль. Маму, папу, Присциллу, Ригальдо, – повторил он, и Исли не выдержал – встал и обнял его. И Лаки беззвучно разрыдался ему в плечо, сдавив его в ответ в медвежьих объятиях.

 

***

 

Утро Исли встретил на стуле, невыспавшийся и небритый, с затекшей спиной и в состоянии терпеливой тоски. К Ригальдо его не пустили – у того что-то раскровилось за ночь, и его опять увезли на каталке. Как только Исли сходил в туалет и включил телефон, на него обрушился шквал звонков. Он не удивился: стоило открыть новости в телефоне, как из браузера выскочил он сам. Фотографии были в основном старые, с каких-то тусовок, на них Исли сиял широкой улыбкой, на некоторых даже позировал. Исли посмотрел на свою довольную рожу под заголовками «Кровавый Хеллоуин» и «Трагедия на вилле “лесного короля”», и его затошнило. Из всех сообщений он ответил только на два, по работе. 

Потом позвонил Лаки, приглушенно отчитался. Их с Клэр вызвали на второй круг дачи показаний, и полицейский инспектор поделился свежими новостями: оказывается, в этот раз Присцилла уехала из клиники не одна. Вместе с ней «Санта Розу» покинула еще одна девушка. Они суетились под видом подготовки к Хеллоуину. В «Санта Розе» его праздновали очень любовно: ставили спектакль, закупали у фермеров яблоки и тыквы, шили костюмы – отсюда и взялась «голова единорога». Присцилла ходила за своей напарницей тихая, как мышка, а та вела себя с ней покровительственно и надменно. По-видимому, они залезли в фермерский фургон. А позже девушку нашли на шоссе дальнобойщики. Живую, дышащую – но с веткой в правом глазу. 

– Как ее зовут? – произнес Исли и потер висок – у него болела голова. Он так и не приобрел привычку носить с собой аспирин – за него это делал Ригальдо.  
– Я не помню, вроде Одилия...  
– Офелия, – пробормотал Исли. – Чего и следовало ожидать.

Он больше не пил кофе: опасался, что сердце не выдержит. Курить не ходил, чтобы не пропустить каталку. В какой-то момент до него дошло, что он все еще в той же вонючей, заскорузлой рубашке, пропитавшейся кровью Ригальдо, и он набрал Люсиэлу. Ему тоже нужно было явиться в отделение полиции, но пока он не мог заставить себя покинуть госпиталь. А уж на то, чтобы войти в свой пустой и растерзанный дом, у него не было никаких сил. 

– Мистер Фёрст! – голос у Люсиэлы был воинственно-напряженный и запыхавшийся, как будто она бежала – или же только что с кем-то горячо спорила. – Вы в порядке?.. У нас все с ума сходят. Я взяла на себя ответственность и перенесла встречи на...

Исли поморщился: он не мог сосредоточиться. Не мог опознать даже смутно знакомый голос на фоне.

– Да! – с явным наслаждением повторила его секретарша. – Никаких встреч до вашего возвращения!  
– Мисс Сауз, – перебил ее Исли. Голова просто раскалывалась. – Люсиэла. Вы не могли бы привезти мне пиджак и рубашку в больницу? У меня должен висеть запасной костюм в кабинете...  
– Конечно же, мистер Фёрст. Я привезу.

Он объяснил, как его найти в Харборвью, и занял свой пост. Напротив него маленькая девочка легла на живот, сдвинув вместе два стула, и, высунув язык от усердия, рисовала оранжевого кота под зонтом. Мать сидела, уткнувшись в телефон.

Исли смотрел на нее, не отрываясь, и видел Присциллу. Присцилла выдувала мыльные пузыри, и они летели через ярко-золотую осень парка Керри к заливу – а Присцилла бежала через газон к родителям и смеялась, смеялась.  
Он совершенно не представлял, в какой момент она стала другой.

Потом он вроде бы задремал и проснулся от острого цокота по кафелю.

Напротив него стояли высоченные белые сапоги.

– Я ненавижу больницы за запах и за эти презервативы для обуви, – сказала Тереза и поправила порванные бахилы. На ней был сногсшибательной красоты белый плащ. – Я привезла твой костюм, – она махнула чехлом для одежды.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Исли. – Где Люсиэла?  
– Твоя секретарша держала оборону, но мне нет равных в боях в грязи, – Тереза мальчишески ухмыльнулась, но тут же посерьезнела. – Прости. Ты сбрасывал мои звонки...  
– Я всех сбрасывал.  
– ...поэтому я поехала прямо в «Нордвуд». Твоя ужасная женщина отфутболивала меня раза четыре, но, когда ты позвонил... Можно сказать, мы объединились перед лицом апокалипсиса.

Исли поднялся со стула. На каблуках Тереза была с ним одного роста. Она не отводила глаза.

– Я не могу сказать, что рад твоему визиту, – сухо сказал он и отобрал костюм. – Зачем ты приехала? Чтобы добить меня, напомнить, какой я дурак?   
– Ты совершенно точно дурак, дорогой мой, – сказала Тереза. – Иди умойся, ты весь в крови. 

Из туалета Исли вышел посвежевшим. Он вымыл руки и шею над раковиной и долго плескал в лицо холодной водой, пока ему не показалось, что кожа совершенно задубела, но зато зомби в зеркале приобрел более живой вид. Он переоделся, вернулся к Терезе и обнаружил, что она купила ему «Сникерс».

– Спасибо, – Исли вытянул ноги. – Прости за резкий тон, я ценю твою готовность подставить бывшему жениху плечо, но я правда сейчас... не готов прислоняться.  
– Исли, – Тереза смотрела в дальний конец коридора, – я тоже не готова расспрашивать, как все случилось. Мне достаточно знать, что эта... это... сидит за решеткой. И что ты не станешь миндальничать. Я всем сердцем надеюсь, что ваши совместные показания упекут ее навсегда.  
– Тереза...  
– Нет, подожди, – перебила она его. – Исли, мне жаль твоего мальчика, но пойми: у меня есть право на этот разговор. Я боялась Присциллу три года. Три – ебаных – года мне периодически снилось, что твоя девочка взбирается на меня сверху и срезает мне лицо кухонным ножом. 

Исли уставился в пол.

– Наверное, мне пришлось бы ходить к психотерапевту, но один человек и так очень сильно помог. И ради этого человека я пришла попросить: не упоминай об инциденте со мной и Присциллой.

Он внимательно посмотрел Терезе в лицо. Она не отвела взгляд.

– Не хочу внимания к себе – ни полиции, ни прессы, – деловито сказала Тереза, разглаживая белый плащ. – И тебе, дорогой, это тоже не нужно. Если у оставшихся акционеров «Нордвуда» появятся подозрения, что ты держал в совете больную Присциллу ради выгоды, будут проблемы. А так нет никаких вопросов. Не знал – значит, не знал.

Исли признал, что в словах Терезы действительно есть некоторый толк. 

– Значит, ты не так одинока, как пишет о тебе пресса? – спросил он, лишь бы что-то сказать. Спать хотелось ужасно. 

Тереза уклончиво улыбнулась. 

– Значит, так. 

Исли сунул руки в карманы и совершенно некультурно зевнул.

– Кстати, у входа в больницу болтаются репортеры. Будешь выбираться – ищи какой-нибудь технический выход.   
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, не уточняя, что ему некуда уходить, и прислонился затылком к стене. И сразу провалился в глубокую черную яму. Но, засыпая, он еще чувствовал, как Тереза осторожно забирает из его пальцев телефон, чтобы отключить звук. 

Ему показалось, что он отключился всего на минуту, но, когда он проснулся, оказалось, что Тереза ушла час назад.

– Мистер Фёрст! – темнокожая медсестра терпеливо смотрела на него сверху вниз. – Вы можете посетить пациента. 

Исли пригладил волосы, одернул пиджак и двинулся за ней следом, не имея в голове ни одной здравой мысли, только страх, что, увидев его, Ригальдо скажет: «Иди отсюда».

 

***

 

– ...а потом он съел салат и объявил, что мы его заебали, – голос Лаки в трубке лучился безмятежностью, – потому что жизнь его не готовила к тому, что у него будут «сосать прощения» все Фёрсты одновременно. Исли, я не понял, это был... эвфемизм?  
– Господи, откуда ты такие слова знаешь, – Исли листал служебные записки. – Это была метафора. В чем разница, объяснят в колледже.  
– Да я могу погуглить.  
– Дерзай, – он отложил подписанную папку и включил почту. – Лаки, ты извини, но мне надо работать.   
– Ты странно разговариваешь, – сказал его племянник с подозрением. – Все нормально?  
– Лаки, у меня двенадцать страниц неотвеченной рабочей почты, неутвержденный план платежей, непроверенная сводка заказов, а в спину дышит финансовый отдел и совещание. Это проблема. Если я не включусь в нормальный ритм прямо сейчас, мы скоро разоримся к хуям.   
– Ладно, – вздохнул Лаки, и Исли представил, как он потягивается на стуле, заложив руки за голову и прижимая телефон к уху. – Мне просто показалось, ты грустный. Но все налаживается же. Вот и Ригальдо поправляется. Сказал, что, когда выпишется, распнет всех, кто присылал ему цветы, потому что чувствует себя сраной Мадонной.  
– Да, – Исли перевернул страницу. – Он точно скоро поправится.  
– Вот видишь, все хорошо. Бывай.

Когда Лаки наконец отцепился, Исли поднялся из-за стола и, сунув руки в карманы, уставился на залитый холодным осенним солнцем город.

Все было отнюдь не хорошо, но Лаки был последним человеком, с которым бы Исли этим поделился. По правде сказать, в мире не было человека, которому он бы признался, что целых пять дней пребывает в томительном ощущении начала конца.

Он выслушал болтовню Лаки об их занимательном общении с Ригальдо, как отчет одного из участников экспедиции к северному полюсу. У него было столько же шансов услышать это вживую, как и побывать на этом гребаном полюсе.

С ним Ригальдо отмалчивался.

Нет, он не бойкотировал и не запирался в палате, расспрашивал про работу, без утайки рассказывал о самочувствии – и все. В первый же день он выслушал все, что Исли сбивчиво ему высказал, подвинув свое кресло к койке и уткнувшись мордой в больничное одеяло, – и ничего не сказал. Исли привез ему ноутбук, но ни разу не видел, чтобы тот был открытым. Ригальдо много спал, а если не спал – читал или просто лежал, думая о чем-то своем. На все попытки вытащить его на откровенный разговор он только коротко зыркал – так, что у Исли язык прилипал к гортани.

– У него нервный шок, сэр, – доверительно объяснил Исли врач. – Ему нужно время или занятия с психологом. 

По-видимому, нервный шок Ригальдо включался один на один с ним. Лаки обмолвился, что они с Клэр неоднократно обсуждали при нем свое общение с полицией. Исли видел в этом неоспоримые признаки приближающегося срыва. И ничего не мог изменить.

Все эти пять дней его осаждали полиция и журналисты, он даже добился короткого свидания с Присциллой через стекло. Оно оставило ощущение пустоты и холода. Присцилла молча дула в трубку, пока он говорил, что ей никто не желает зла – только помочь. Потом она попросила ее увести. Исли долго смотрел в закрывшуюся дверь.

Чтобы не начать от всего этого пить, он вернулся в работу. Текущие дела «Нордвуда» требовали его внимания, перестановка кадров после ухода Римуто и Орсея отняла много сил. Исли нашел удобный выход, как ему показалось, чтобы выкроить больше времени для контроля. Теперь он просто спал в офисе на одном из массивных кожаных диванов, а просыпаясь, заказывал себе доставку еды и переходил в кабинет. Его секретарша пустила слух о грядущей аудиторской проверке, и несколько дней компанию слегка лихорадило.

На самом деле Исли до сих пор не мог заставить себя съездить домой.   
Зато он предпринял попытку поговорить с Даэ, подозревая, что тот может затаить серьезную злобу за внучку. Сам Исли наполовину ослепшую Офелию так и не видел – знал, что ее куда-то перевели из госпиталя под охраной. 

Даэ заставил его, как мальчика, ждать в своей башне. Исли прохаживался по полностью стеклянному этажу, смотрел, как солнце преломляется в гранях крыши, переводил взгляд в пустоту у себя под ногами – и чувствовал, что завис в каком-то странном измерении, у которого нет ни начала, ни конца. Даэ появился, когда Исли уже хотел плюнуть. На нем, ради исключения, был вполне нормальный черный костюм. Когда Исли кратко принес свои извинения за случившееся с Офелией, Даэ захохотал.

– Бросьте, мистер Фёрст, – радостно сказал он, махнув сухой лапкой. – У меня еще не то пять, не то шесть внуков по всему свету, и все они с наслаждением ждут, когда я окочурюсь. У вас нет детей, мистер Фёрст? В сложившейся ситуации я очень спокойно отношусь к естественному отбору. Выживает сильнейший. Природа дала – природа взяла. Мои настоящие детища – мои проекты, – сказал он с искренней нежностью, прижимая кулак к сердцу. – Что же касается Офелии, то ей повезло: она жива. Что значит потеря одного парного органа?.. Ей будет урок. Мы с вами знаем, как важно своевременно наказывать плохих девочек, – он гаденько захихикал, и Исли с трудом подавил желание его ударить. – А глаз – ерунда. Вставим бриллиантовый. Будет красиво!

Выслушав эту тираду не моргнув глазом, Исли поторопился откланяться, чувствуя, что сходит с ума. Когда он шел по стеклянному коридору над маленьким зимним садом, ему померещилось, что он видит там Рубеля Блэкмэна – в женском шелковом кимоно. Исли протер глаза и пообещал себе лечь на час раньше. Сон на корпоративном диване, видимо, не восполнял его потребности в отдыхе. 

– Мистер Фёрст, вы меня вызывали? – Исли обернулся. Люсиэла мялась у входа в кабинет.   
– Да, прикройте дверь. Люсиэла, признайтесь, – он вздохнул, – это вы посылаете Ригальдо красные розы? У него уже вся палата в цветах.

На лице у его секретарши замаячило лисье выражение. 

– Это от всего коллектива, мистер Фёрст. Все хотят поддержать вице-президента. Это... командный дух.   
– Он вам головы откусит, – предупредил Исли. – Я всем благодарен, но... завязывайте.

В кабинете повисла долгая пауза.

– Что такое?  
– Мистер Фёрст, – Люсиэла переступила туфлями и очень осторожно продолжила: – Но сегодня курьер первый раз вернулся с цветами назад. Он сказал, что получатель уже выписался. Может, мне позвонить в Харборвью, может, он чего-то напутал?..

Исли моргнул и потер верхнее веко.

Солнце переливалось в бесчисленных окнах Даунтауна, сверкало так, что слепило глаза.

– Не надо, – он посмотрел на раскрытый план платежей. – Займитесь своей работой, а я, наконец, сяду и буду заниматься своей.

 

***

 

– Монтировка? – сказала Клэр, убрав с лица прядь волос. – Серьезно, монтировка?..   
– Не так солидно, как огнетушитель, – скривился Ригальдо. – Но компактнее. И разрешение на ношение не нужно.  
– Ты уверен?   
– Покажи мне закон, считающий лом холодным оружием.   
– У него есть заостренный конец, – задумчиво сказала Клэр. – И его можно... метнуть.  
– Похоже, не я один на досуге прикидываю нецелевое назначение обычных предметов.   
– Есть такое, – призналась Клэр. – Я очень испугалась. Вообще-то я сперва хотела просто облить ее... деморализовать...   
– Это могло не сработать, – жестко сказал Ригальдо. – Ты все сделала правильно.

У него появилась дрожь в пальцах и, чтобы успокоить ее, он дотронулся до монтировки, лежащей на соседнем стуле. Длинная скатерть с эмблемой кафе хорошо ее прикрывала. 

Они сидели за столиком на набережной совершенно одни, и ветер трепал зеленый тент над их головами. Клэр ела чизкейк, аккуратно отламывая от него чайной ложкой. Ригальдо сидел над остывающим кофе.

– Так или иначе, – сказала Клэр, справившись со своим куском, – должна сказать, что я совершенно не одобряю побег с неснятыми швами.   
– Доктор Томсон сказал мне то же самое. Мы договорились, что я приеду к нему в амбулаторию.  
– Ты хромаешь. Тебе надо было купить трость, а не лом. Как ты собираешься его носить, в брюки засунешь?  
– Я слышу интонации лидера рейда «Варкрафта». Это так ты опекаешь маленького Лаки?  
– Лаки бы уже получил в лоб, – Клэр отложила ложку и уставилась на волнующееся море. – И, к слову об опеке, когда вы заберете кота?  
– В смысле? – насторожился Ригальдо.  
– Симбу, – она пожала плечами. – Ваш кот у меня, мы с девочками его прячем. В общежитии его довольно трудно скрывать, он ведет себя слишком громко.   
– А Исли? – медленно спросил Ригальдо. – Почему он отдал тебе кота?

Клэр смотрела на него с какой-то непонятной печалью.

– Я сомневаюсь, – наконец, сказала она сдержанно, – что мистер Фёрст хоть раз о нем вспомнил. Не потому, что он невнимательный человек. Просто мне кажется, ему очень плохо. 

Ригальдо уставился на чаек, терзающих над водой пакет с мусором. 

Голос Клэр доносился до него сквозь шумящий прибой:  
– Он очень много работает и вообще не ездит домой, судя по тому, что даже не поинтересовался, где Симба. Лаки боится, что у него будет инфаркт, поэтому каждый день проверяет его по телефону. Мама учила меня не лезть в чужие дела, но мне бы не хотелось идти на похороны.

Ригальдо молча встал и запахнул пальто. 

– Извини, – сказала Клэр, не поднимая на него глаз. – Но кто-то должен был сказать. Он ведь скоро узнает, что ты ушел из больницы.

Он поставил на стол свою сумку и убрал монтировку. А потом подал Клэр руку.

– Можно, Симба побудет у тебя еще день?   
– Можно, – кивнула Клэр и не добавила больше ни слова. 

Они двинулись вдоль причала к остановке автобуса. Ригальдо прислушивался к себе при ходьбе – бедро самую малость неприятно тянуло. 

На остановке, когда показался автобус, Ригальдо неловко обнял Клэр и сказал:  
– Не верю, что говорю это девушке, но ты должна знать: если тебе понадобится отвезти в лес мешки, не задавая вопросов...  
– Я поняла, – серьезно сказала Клэр. – Надеюсь, мне не понадобится. Ну, а тебе я на всякий случай хотела напомнить, чтобы ты не ходил под рамкой-детектором с монтировкой.

 

***

 

В лесу было солнечно, холодно и пахло близким снегом. Ригальдо отпустил такси и задрал голову, рассматривая очертания дома. Потом он сделал несколько шагов по заиндевелой траве и медленно поднялся по ступенькам. Немного постоял, вглядываясь сквозь стекло в открывшееся ему зрелище, и распахнул дверь. Она не была заперта.

В гостиной Исли Фёрст мыл полы.

Он был в жилетке и брюках от костюма-тройки и в офисной рубашке в бело-голубую полоску. Он подвернул рукава рубашки и снял галстук, но тряпка в его руках все равно смотрелась фантастически – может быть, потому, что в своих замечательных брюках он стоял на коленях на грязных, затоптанных полицейскими половицах и оттирал кровь. 

Он старался, но у него не особенно получалось. Когда Ригальдо вошел, Исли как раз отжимал тряпку над ведром. Ригальдо не стал ему сообщать, что вместо универсального моющего средства он взял кондиционер для белья, и оглядел комнату. Исли уже собрал их нелепые хеллоуинские украшения в пластиковый мешок. Желтая полицейская лента неряшливым мотком валялась у двери.

– Что ты делаешь? – тихо спросил Ригальдо. – Где Джоанна?  
– Ее напугали желтые липучки, – не глядя на него, сказал Исли. – Она сказала, что вернется, когда мы постоянно будем здесь жить.  
– Но ведь можно было вызвать клининговую компанию, – Ригальдо обошел липкий моток.  
– Я знаю, – Исли отложил тряпку и взял щетку. – Но мне вдруг показалось, что я должен оттереть твою кровь сам. 

Ригальдо со стуком опустил свою сумку на пол. Внутри нее звякнула монтировка.

– Кот пропал, – продолжил Исли ровным голосом. – Я совсем забыл про него. Ты приехал за своими вещами?..  
– Кот у Клэр, – сердито сказал Ригальдо. – Встань сейчас же! 

Исли наконец поднял на него взгляд. Он уронил тряпку, опустил руки вдоль туловища и выпрямил спину, продолжая стоять на коленях, будто приговоренный.

Ригальдо перешагнул через мусор на полу и встал напротив. 

– Почему я должен забирать свои вещи? – агрессивно спросил Ригальдо. – Разве это не мой дом? Разве ты не мой муж?  
– Потому что ты не разговаривал со мной там, в больнице.   
– Да пиздец! – Ригальдо упер руки в бока. – А тебе не приходило в голову, что я не мог, потому что мне было стыдно? У меня, еби его в рот, просто шок от беспомощности!

Он сгреб Исли за ворот рубашки и заставил встать на ноги. 

– Пойдем-ка. Я не могу смотреть на этот мученический алтарь чистоты.

Он дождался, пока Исли наденет пальто, и вышел за дверь. Осторожно, щадя ногу, сел на верхнюю ступеньку веранды и похлопал по доскам. Исли опустился рядом. Они соприкасались плечами.

– Я виноват, – медленно сказал Исли. – Подвел тебя под опасность.  
– Ну охуеть, – Ригальдо поднял глаза. – Давайте мериться, кто виноват – вы с Лаки, которые любили Присциллу, или я, который терпеть ее не мог и все равно позволил девчонке меня разделать! Мне стыдно, что я не подготовился. Исли, я же сам впустил ее в дом. Она стояла вон там, в этой сраной маске единорога, и я своими ногами вышел к ней, как дурак!

Повисло напряженное молчание, а потом Исли сказал:  
– Тебе нечего стыдиться, мое сокровище. Даже лучшие из лучших попадались на этот фокус. Майор Бриггс и Уиндом Эрл. «Твин Пикс», второй сезон.   
– О боже, – произнес Ригальдо, обдумав. – Ах ты мудила. Да ты, никак, снова начал шутить?..

Исли улыбнулся, но сразу же посерьезнел.

– Теперь уже ничего не будет как раньше.  
– Ну, – Ригальдо кашлянул. – Почему же. Конечно, вряд ли мне захочется отмечать Хеллоуин на следующий год, но не думаю, что я перестану смотреть фильмы ужасов. И, ради всего святого, не предлагай мне в постели связывание, вряд ли я смогу удержать себя в руках. И еще я все время думаю о том пареньке из кофейни – как же этому дураку повезло. Боюсь, что сейчас я дам в зубы каждому, кто внезапно захочет меня потрогать.

И Исли все-таки захохотал.

Ригальдо обнял его за плечо, надавил, принуждая улечься. Исли послушно развернулся и прямо в пальто лег на доски веранды. Пристроил свою голову на колени Ригальдо и прикрыл глаза.

Они иногда делали так летом, наслаждаясь тем, что никто их не может здесь видеть. 

Будто подслушав его мысли, Исли сказал:

– Детка. Я думаю, нашей сигнализации недостаточно. Мне кажется, нам нужен периметр. Ворота, охрана... Вот это вот все.  
– Не знаю, – неохотно признался Ригальдо. – Я вот тоже думал... Но скорее про бронированный бункер с запасом консервов. Понимаешь, я слишком дорожу нашим пидорским уединением.

Не открывая глаз, Исли коротко сжал его пальцы. Ригальдо в ответ погладил его по волосам. 

Последние лучи короткого осеннего дня золотили стволы деревьев. На траве заблестел иней, холодало прямо на глазах. Ригальдо слушал, как надрывается в лесу кукушка, а она все никак не затыкалась, наговаривая им много-много лет.


End file.
